ABC Challenge
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Movió su mano otra vez pero solo había vacío, y en lugar del jabón había varios envases de plástico, de sus amigos o de su madre generalmente, los cuales tiró con torpeza desparramándolos sonoramente en el piso... AAML (HIATUS PERMANENTE)
1. Amor

_He leído tantas ABC historias en ingles (Y las dos en español que ustedes ya conocen) que he decidido hacer mi propio intento. No soy muy buena escribiendo one shots, este es un experimento así que no sean demasiado duros conmigo, si?_

_

* * *

_

_**A**__mor_

Cuando la conoció tenía apenas diez años, y toda la vida por delante como para andar preocupándose en temas que apenas había oído a hurtadillas. En ese entonces ella era solo una niña fastidiosa y enojona que solía enloquecerlo de las más diversas formas.

Y ni siquiera era amor.

Cuando llegó a la adolescencia la niña fastidiosa se convirtió en una muy buena compañera, y en una consejera entrañable. Ya había aprendido a asimilar su carácter volátil, y hasta se podía decir que disfrutaba de sus ocasionales discusiones. Escucharla y rebatir lo que sea que ella dijera pronto se convirtió en su hobbie favorito.

Todos a su alrededor decían que había semillas de amor floreciendo entre ellos, pero él solo se reía negándolo, porque después de todo ella era su amiga.

Al cumplir los dieciséis experimentó varios cambios de actitud hacia el sexo opuesto; descubrió algo que se llamaba _hormonas _y naturalmente descubrió el arte del _flirteo_. Pero ella fue siempre ella, su mejor amiga, su consejera incondicional y la muchacha con quien discutía por deporte. Pese a que cada vez se le hacía más dificultoso mirarla a los ojos, y mantener una distancia prudencial de ella se hacía estrictamente necesario. Como si temiera que aquellas impresiones nuevas tomaran el control de su cuerpo, y provocaran acciones no deseadas de las cuales luego se arrepentiría.

Hablar de amor estaba de moda en esa edad, y pese a que seguía negándolo, cada vez que lo hacía una sombra de duda oscurecía sus palabras.

Cuando la vio hablando con otro chico en el transcurso de uno de sus largos viajes, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y las infantiles ganas de golpear al sujeto con sus puños. Eran celos, pese a que él mismo se encargaba de negarlo. Ella era hermosa a sus dieciocho años. Una flor perfecta que encajaba armoniosamente en su vida, y entender que otra persona pudiera siquiera -intentar- arrebatarla de su lado lo llenaba de una furia ciega y sin precedentes. Era ilógico desde luego, porque él era un consumado maestro en el arte del coqueteo y en la interacción con el sexo opuesto, pero al parecer a la joven no le estaba permitido seguir sus pasos. Ella era única, y exclusiva… de su persona.

Quizás fue ese pequeño acontecimiento el que le obligó a considerar lo que todos a su alrededor decían… ¿De verdad era amor?

Los celos siguieron enloqueciéndolo hasta que finalmente se animó a reconocer que sentía algo por esa jovencita fastidiosa y perfecta que era la luz de sus ojos. En ese entonces contaba con veinte años y una vasta carrera en ascenso.

Su vida podía ser más perfecta si se atreviera a confesarle sus nacientes sentimientos, pero temía que la bella pelirroja se sintiera ofendida, no lo entendiera, o lo que era aún peor: que no sintiera lo mismo. Verla a su lado se hacía cada vez más traumático, pues no podía hacer nada más que permanecer mudo bebiendo de ella a través de sus ojos hambrientos, sin animarse a proferir palabra por miedo a traicionarse.

Eso le enseñó la amarga lección de amar en silencio.

Tenía veintiún años cuando le robó el primer beso. Había sido un acto impulsivo y desesperado. Todavía recordaba el sabor intoxicante de sus labios temblorosos, la sensación tangible de abrazarla contra su cuerpo, y de sentir como la muchacha respondía a sus caricias tan renuente y nerviosa como él.

A estas alturas era tan obvio, tan palpable. Sí, era amor.

Cuatro meses después de ese primer beso dio el paso que terminaría de sellar invariablemente su historia. De rodillas como el caballero que era, con sus modales impulsivos, y siendo siempre protegido por esa buena estrella que guiaba de un modo envidiable sus pasos, ofreció a esa gentil criatura un anillo simple y le pidió sin mayores preámbulos que se casara con él.

Demás está decir cual fue la respuesta de la emocionada novia. Pero aquella declaración terminó de escribir la idílica novela de dos almas que se conocieron de niños, crecieron juntos palmo a palmo hasta experimentar esa rara sensación que era como tener a Dios en las entrañas, y sentirse morir en un instante. Ese misterio que se asemeja tanto a caer por un precipicio, y al sabor embriagante de un delicioso elixir que llena el alma y da vida a los huesos.

Ese misterio tan terrenal y sobrenatural al mismo tiempo, al que todos llaman _**Amor**_.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Meloso… lo sé! Bueno fue lo que salió de mi cabeza, y el titulo también es cursi y cliché pero fue lo único que pude escribir._

_Este fue mi primera incursión al mundo del ABC Challege espero que les haya gustado. Aprovecho para saludar a Belen -Ves aquí cumplo, quiero dibus ehhh-, a Ania, a Maureen y a mi beta reader __RieUzumakiHaruno que siempre me soporta y me echa porras para que siga escribiendo!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo one que será __**B**__alanza. Si tienen ideas para las próximas letras háganmelas llegar que serán más que bienvenidas!_

_Sumi Chan_


	2. Balanza

_**B**__alanza_

Frente al espejo observó su cuerpo con ojo crítico.

Se había quitado la blusa, y solo conservaba el sujetador. Se puso de perfil frente al cristal, notando la curva natural, casi imperceptible de su estómago. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y volvió a girarse viéndose minuciosamente. Todo su cuerpo parecía fofo y mórbido.

Se mordió el labio y bajando la vista observó sus extremidades. Sus piernas siempre habían sido su orgullo: largas y estilizadas. Hoy las veía regordetas, sin forma, y hasta flácidas.

'_La balanza tenía razón' _Se dijo con impotencia. Según el aparato ese había subido tres horribles kilos que se habían distribuido en su cuerpo de forma grotesca, haciéndola ver como un enorme globo terráqueo.

Bajó los brazos y notó el pliegue intruso que se había formado en su estómago. Viendo eso se dijo que debería continuar con la estricta dieta de líquidos, y las varias sesiones al día de rigurosa natación, hasta que el régimen diera un mínimo resultado.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió -Hey Myst, ¡Aquí estas!- el conocido joven de cabello negro hizo su entrada con esa característica sonrisa suya.

- ¡Ash!- la muchacha pelirroja se cubrió con los brazos. Su rostro de pronto imitando el furioso color de su cabello- ¿Por qué entras sin golpear?. Existe algo que se llama privacidad ¿sabes?-

Él le devolvió el gesto sin inmutarse siquiera -¿Qué tanto te ocultas?. Te he visto miles de veces en traje de baño-

- Pero… ¡Pero no es lo mismo!- exclamó enfrentándolo, luego volvió a recordar su estado actual y le dio la espalda aún más mortificada -¡Sal de mi habitación!-

- Bueno, no te molestes…- él dio un paso hacia ella alzando las manos en un gesto conciliador.

- ¡Fuera!-

- Bueno, bueno…- el joven rió viendo a la ruborizada muchacha que le daba una espectacular visión de su espalda desnuda… y más abajo.

- ¡AHORA!-

- Vaya, que carácter…- riendo salió para luego cerrar la puerta, y gritar a través de esta - ¡Te espero abajo!-

Como única respuesta oyó el sonido sordo de algo -un almohadón u algo pesado y similar- que se chocó abruptamente contra la madera que los separaba, seguido de una retahíla de coloridos improperios.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Media hora después entró a la cocina vistiendo una ancha y fea camiseta negra, acompañada por un pantalón deportivo del mismo color. El cabello recogido al descuido en un rodete flojo.

Ash la miró con sorpresa algunos minutos, antes de ofrecerle con una sonrisa la caja de pizza de la que comía gustosamente.

Misty había percibido el delicioso aroma apenas bajaba las escaleras de su habitación. Miró al sonriente muchacho con una mueca de impotencia. Él seguía sosteniendo la caja bajo su nariz, y de esta se desprendía un olor tan delicioso que hizo que su estómago rezongara dolorosamente de hambre.

¡Genial! Solo a Ash ketchum se le ocurría tentarla cuando había decidido hacer dieta liquida por un mes… y sobretodo manipularla con aquella pizza que lucia tan invitante…

- Vamos ¿Qué esperas? Es tu favorita; queso, jamón y tomate- insistió el bandido, sacudiendo la pizza bajo su nariz como si ella no la hubiera visto.

- No… no gracias- consiguió decir con la voz más firme y desinteresada que pudo encontrar.

El muchacho pareció extrañado ante la negativa de la joven líder, luego nuevamente insistió en su faena:

- Vamos Myst ¡Está deliciosa!-

- En verdad no Ash. No tengo mucho…-

- La compré para ti- reiteró el muchacho con aire ofendido y miró a la joven enterneciendo su mirada como un niño pequeño que espera con ilusión su regalo de cumpleaños.

Misty bufó con resignación. Tenia tres deformantes kilos de más esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, y ahora estaba aquí con el insistente Ash Ketchum perjudicando cualquier firme convicción de hacer dieta que se había propuesto realizar aquella mañana. Finalmente estiró la mano para tomar, y esto lo hizo como si fuera a tocar brazas ardiendo, una porción de la tentación maldita. Acto seguido se la llevó con extremo cuidado a la boca, apenas la tuvo frente a sus labios los abrió ligeramente para introducir la punta y morder un diminuto pedazo, que incluso no se podría calificar de bocado, como si se tratara del mayor esfuerzo hecho jamás en su vida. Poco a poco la joven fue reduciendo a mordidas el área total de alimento.

- Sírvete otra.-indicó el entrenador con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Siguiendo su propia orden él tomó una nueva ración de la pizza y la llevó a su boca con gran avidez tragándola casi, como si no hubiese comido en días enteros.

Aquella escena solo ayudó a mermar el apetito de la joven líder quién decidió declinar el nuevo ofrecimiento:

-No gracias, no podría entrarme nada más al estomago, estoy satisfecha.-

- ¡Pero si solo te has comido una sola!-

- En serio, no tengo apetito…- intentó sonreír débilmente.

Ash miró a la pelirroja con la indignación propia con la que un padre ve a quién ha ofendido a su hijo, luego, pestañeo un par de veces como si no creyera lo que escuchaba y dirigió su vista lentamente hacia la pizza tratando de verificar que esta no tuviera nada extraño, anormal o asqueroso sobre ella. Al confirmar que nada podía impedir el disfrute del platillo volvió a mirar con consternación a Misty.

-¿Segura que no quieres otra porción?-preguntó expectante ante el gesto desconcertado y renuente de su mejor amiga.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior como si tuviese que discernir algo terriblemente difícil. Se abrazó a si misma, y luego con un gesto que intentaba ser firme negó con la cabeza para luego reconfirmar con palabras:

-No, gracias Ash, en verdad ya no tengo hambre.-

Este enarcó una ceja con disconformidad a la vez que Misty se alejaba un poco del cartón abierto que mostraba el circulo de pasta, como si la simple presencia de este le repugnara.

- Creo que no hay razón para desperdiciar esto ¿no?- murmuró él por lo bajo. Miró a la joven con una sonrisa brillante en tanto alzaba una nueva porción de pizza en la mano y la sostenía en el aire -¿Te importa si me como lo que queda?-

Misty reprimió el gesto de asco que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Tratando de mostrarse serena añadió -Claro que no. Adelante, Ash-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El día había avanzado considerablemente. La tarde lucía en todo su apogeo dibujando colores en el cielo, dándole la entrada al anochecer.

En el gimnasio reinaba el silencio absoluto. Ash había salido después de _su _almuerzo aduciendo que tenía trámites de la Liga para resolver, y que se encontraría ocupado el resto de la tarde. Misty había tomado como premio ese pequeño tiempo para si misma, y había decidido ocuparlo en bajar las calorías que esa maldita porción de pizza le había traído, esforzándose al máximo en la piscina y nadando sin descanso por espacio de tres horas.

No le importó la sensación de cansancio que adormecía sus músculos, ni el dolor sordo de hambre que le roía el estómago, recordándole que no había desayunado, y que su único alimento en todo el día había consistido en aquella pequeña ración de pizza… Pero la razón no tenía voz ni voto en aquella batalla contra el espejo y la balanza, cuando estas no cesaban de remarcarle que estaba terriblemente gorda, y esa idea estaba tan horriblemente incrustada en su cabeza que hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que fuera razonamiento.

Era noche cerrada cuando el joven de cabello negro hizo su entrada en el gimnasio. Le pareció extraño encontrar que las luces principales aún siguieran apagadas considerando la hora. Y más cuando las hermanas mayores de su amiga, estaban en otro de sus interminables viajes de belleza, y por ende la menor de la familia estaba a cargo del mantenimiento del edificio. A medida que caminaba por los pasillos iba encendiendo las luces, llegó a la cocina esperando encontrar a la muchacha ocupada en alguno de sus _experimentos culinarios _pero ésta se hallaba tan vacía como el resto del gimnasio que había recorrido.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al área de las batallas. Ese era el único sitio que estaba iluminado. Las luces de la piscina, se reflejaban en las aguas azules, creando pálidos destellos en el techo. Él sonrió algunos segundos al verla, y se acercó a la orilla donde ella estaba con los brazos apoyados en el borde, la cabeza sepultada en ellos, y su cabello cayendo hacia un lado como un río de fuego.

- ¿Myst?- frunció el ceño al notar su quietud.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza de improvisto, parpadeó algunas veces viendo a su interlocutor -Ash-

- Has estado aquí desde que me fui en la tarde… ¿Te quedaste dormida?- le preguntó con sorna, la que fue lentamente desapareciendo al notar su actitud. Ella seguía parpadeando, y no hacia el menos intento de salir del agua -¿Te ayudo?-

Misty soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza en clara negativa -Es parte de mi entrenamiento…-

Él arqueó ambas cejas ante la palabra _entrenamiento_. De repente eso no encajaba con lo que ella normalmente solía hacer. La observó aferrarse al borde, y titubear antes de dar el salto que la impulsaba a salir.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Lo último que Misty recordaba además del entumecimiento de sus brazos y piernas, era la bochornosa realización de que Ash ketchum la vería en traje de baño y que no tendría forma de esconder lo grotesco y desagradable de su cuerpo.

Pero en el último instante sintió que sus extremidades se fundían con el agua, y se sintió caer presa de un agotamiento que la envolvió en un manto de tranquila oscuridad.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash aún tenía la ropa húmeda. No le importó.

Habían pasado algunos segundos desde que se hubo tirado a la piscina luego de ver a la muchacha desvanecerse en las azules aguas. Trató de no pensar mucho en la curvilínea anatomía de Misty, y de no tocarla demasiado cuando la tomó en brazos y la sacó sin problemas de la pileta. Admiró sus piernas largas y estilizadas, sus brazos pálidos y sus pies pequeños. Era tan frágil. Y estaba seguro de que casi podría encerrar su cintura diminuta con ambas manos. Su minúsculo traje de baño era un curioso contraste con la extraña vestimenta que traía puesta en la mañana. Pero sin duda le gustaba más así; cuando podía admirarla de pies a cabeza.

Sostuvo el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho mientras manoteaba el enorme toallón y lo colocaba en el suelo para luego acomodarla sobre este, siempre cuidando de no golpearla. Acomodó su cabello y se tendió sobre ella presionando su pecho con firmeza y cuidado. Contó hasta diez y volvió a presionar su pecho. Como lo esperaba, Misty reaccionó, abrió los ojos y tosió el agua que había tragado.

- Si no despertabas iba a hacerte la respiración de boca a boca…-bromeó guiñándole el ojo y acomodándole el cabello.

Ella se ruborizó. De pronto todo le vino a la memoria; había exigido a su cuerpo, y este no respondió como debía. Se había agotado, y el saldo era que se había terminado desmayando de cansancio. ¡Que tontería!. Estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio y al agotamiento diario… ¿Pero, como?

Su estómago gruñó débilmente. Ah… eso. Estaba haciendo dieta. Casi no había comido nada en el día, salvo aquella pequeña porción gracias al insufrible de su amigo que estaba arrodillado frente a ella viéndola con preocupación… Lo que le hizo recordar su actual estado. ¡Estaba semi desnuda! Con su cuerpo horrible que lucía como una pelota de playa. Se cubrió abruptamente odiándose a si misma por el espectáculo que acaba de dar.

- Por cierto…- dijo él de pronto. Se incorporó estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, y mientras cerraba los ojos, añadió como quien no quiere la cosa -Te ves bien en bikini…-

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Aquello en vez de sonar como un cumplido le supo a sarcasmo. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, no la cruel burla a sus emociones.

Ella se cubrió con la toalla hasta la barbilla, y lo miró de soslayo -¿Te parece divertido decir algo así…?-

El joven se volvió -¿Eh?-

Pero Misty ya había desviado la vista, sintiéndose mortalmente ofendida. Sus palabras no cesaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. _'Se está burlando…se está burlando de mí… ¿Acaso será tan evidente que subí de peso?. ¿Tan ridícula y grotesca me ve…?'_

- ¿Qué te apetece que pida para cenar?- Ash prosiguió su charla ajeno al torbellino de emociones que era su amiga. Se sacudió el cabello, salpicando de agua en todas las direcciones. Aún estaba mojado, pero la camiseta se adhería a su cuerpo masculino de tal forma, que el no reparar en eso era pecado.

Misty lo sabía, pero intentaba no reparar en detalles como aquel.

- Yo realmente no tengo apetito- respondió con suavidad a lo que su estómago rezongó tan audiblemente que era imposible que no lo oyera.

Él arqueó una ceja, y retuvo la pregunta que bailó en sus labios -Tienes que cenar algo-

- Estoy haciendo dieta- se aclaró la garganta.

Ash guardó silencio unos minutos -De todos modos tienes que comer algo-

- Quizás una ensalada, la más _Light _que encuentres…- dicho eso se puso de pie y tras asegurar la toalla a su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. Odiándose a sí misma por haber dejado que Ash la viera indefensa, con su forma flácida y habiendo subido de peso. Montando espectáculos baratos como aquel.

Retuvo las lágrimas que le quemaron los ojos, se dijo que no iba a llorar. Al contrario, iba a redoblar los esfuerzos, y a hacer el doble de entrenamiento hasta llegar a su peso ideal, y tener la silueta digna de una Waterflower. Para que él, él, él, _él…_ finalmente se fijara en ella.

Se fijara porque era bonita y estilizada; no, que le tuviera lástima porque era una gorda fracasada…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Desde que él estaba ahí se había vuelto un dilema el que ponerse cada mañana. Acostumbrada a usar ropa deportiva cada día, ahora encontraba que ni eso le hacia justicia a su cuerpo.

Mientras se decidía por otra de esas descoloridas camisetas varios talles más grandes, y unas calzas negras, recordaba detalles de la noche anterior.

Había estado nerviosa esperando que Ash la acribillara de preguntas respecto a lo ocurrido esa tarde. Pero para su sorpresa pasó el tema del desmayo por alto, aparentemente concentrado en acabar vorazmente la hamburguesa doble y las papas fritas que se había hecho traer. No solo evitó el tema drásticamente en toda la cena, sino que también consiguió una aburrida ensalada de verduras verdes para ella, la que comió con aparente poco apetito y aprensión. En algún punto era como masticar un trozo de cartón.

Luego de la cena ambos declinaron el postre y se retiraron a descansar en silencio. Ella demasiado confundida por su actitud. Él serio y tranquilo como si nada le preocupase. Ahora ya finalmente vestida y peinada, y tras suspirar ante la horrible respuesta que el espejo le ofrecía de su persona decidió bajar a reunirse con el joven maestro.

Empujó la puerta de la cocina y la invadió un delicioso aroma a tostadas recién hechas.

- Buenos días- la saludó Ash alegremente. Vestía jeans gastados y una camiseta amplia. El cabello húmedo olía a manzanas denunciando que había usado su shampoo durante el baño. Era el colmo de la virilidad con sus pies descalzos y su cabello despeinado, mientras ella se sentía un desastre…

- Buenos días- se obligó a responder viendo que había preparado la mesa para desayunar con ella.

- Siéntate- le sonrió por encima del hombro- Ya estoy contigo-

Misty se sentó observando el plato lleno de tostadas con culpabilidad. El estómago le rezongó un poco.

- ¿Café?- le preguntó él dándose vuelta y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Misty retuvo el _sí _en la punta de la lengua. Cielos… ¿Cuánto hacía que no se tomaba un regio café con leche?

- No, gracias- replicó riendo- Con un jugo de naranja estará bien- se sirvió el mencionado liquido notando que Ash parecía decepcionado -Es que… tengo mucho trabajo hoy…- intentó explicar -A veces no dispongo de suficiente tiempo para desayunar-

- Oh…- asintió. Luego empujó el plato lleno de tostadas hacia ella -Sírvete-

Su mente le decía que estas eran de muy bajas calorías. Comer una o algunas de ellas no podría hacerle daño. Sin embargo su cuerpo no hacia el mínimo intento de moverse hacia el plato.

- ¿Estás esperando que te prepare una? - sonrió el joven -Porque puedo hacerlo… con que la prefieres ¿queso blanco o mermelada?-

- Queso blanco- respondió Misty rápidamente. Sintiéndose como una tonta por dejar que él la consintiera de ese modo. Observó toda la acción hasta que Ash le entregó la rebanada de pan dorado, cubierto de queso. Su estómago se retrajo en ansias de probar ese pequeño manjar, cuando notó que los dedos de Ash no habían soltado la tostada pese a que ella ya la había agarrado con su mano. Sus dedos estaban rozándose. Visiblemente rozándose.

Algo dentro de ella amenazó con quebrarse si aquella situación continuaba, así que empujando la silla hacia atrás se levantó.

- Debo… Debo limpiar la piscina. Las batallas empiezan a media mañana- se disculpó intentando sonreír.

- Pero, ni siquiera has probado tu desayuno-

- Está bien, está bien…- tomó varios sorbos del jugo de naranja que anteriormente se había servido, y a continuación le enseñó la tostada que todavía mantenía intacta en la mano -Con esto me basta-

- Pero…-

- Nos vemos después- mordió con delicadeza una esquina del pan y salió de allí antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Limpiar la piscina no había sido más que una pobre excusa para librarse de los ojos castaños que eran capaces de indagar profundamente. El lugar estaba limpio. Batallas no había tenido en todo el día, así que para su desconsuelo, la mente estaba libre para criticar gratuitamente su escaso control sobre la comida. Tan solo el día anterior se había propuesto no comer nada… y lo había hecho. Era débil. Era débil. La horrible voz en su cabeza no cesaba de repetírselo.

'_No puedes controlar nada… ¡Mírate!. Estás aquí intentando dar pena… Deberías avergonzarte…'_

Se hizo un ovillo contra una de las paredes que rodeaban la piscina. Descansó la frente sobre las rodillas, mientras sentía como le latían las sienes, y la voz en su cabeza se reproducía recriminando lo inconstante que era. Su carácter podía ser volátil y tormentoso, pero a la hora de mantener su convicción esta se evaporaba como agua., hallándola desprotegida e indefensa.

No servía que hiciera tanto ejercicio si seguía tentándose con cuanto platillo Ash le ofreciera.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza al sentir el escozor conocido picándole los ojos.

- Quizás haya sido mala idea dejar que Ash pasara un tiempo aquí…- susurró con suavidad, y apretó la frente contra sus rodillas unos segundos, antes de incorporarse enérgicamente, quitarse la ropa, y vestida previamente con su traje de baño deportivo, se lanzó de un espectacular clavado a la pileta, dispuesta a quemar las calorías de esa única tostada y el jugo frutal nadando las tres horas diarias que estaba acostumbrada.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

'_Me siento como un cascarón vacío… el dolor sordo quema mis huesos…es algo único y constante que taladra mis pensamientos… Soy como una oruga envuelta en un cuerpo que no quiero…este cuerpo que no es mío… este cuerpo que es extraño…Pero vivo en este cascarón, en esta prisión horrible esperando el día en el que llegue mi preciada libertad…'_

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado?. Quizás tres, cuatro, o cinco… evadiendo los horarios para desayunar, argumentando que lo había hecho con anticipación. Almorzando liviano; una ensalada, una fruta para luego matarse por varias horas nadando en la piscina. Rechazando la cena argumentando que estaba cansada. Bebiendo agua, mucha agua.

El agua se había vuelto su amiga incondicional. Era su aliada favorita a la hora de acallar el dolor sordo de su estómago.

Otra vez estaba frente al espejo, mirándose. Los horribles colgajos de piel seguían ahí, al igual que la grasa flácida que rodeaba su estómago, sus piernas, sus brazos… todo.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

'_No eres bonita… Eres una sombra horrible de quien deberías ser…'_

Ni siquiera oyó la puerta cuando se abrió, ni los pasos que se acercaron a ella por detrás. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la imagen que le devolvía su fiel aliado. Dos brazos la rodearon antes de que se diera cuenta. Advirtió el calor de las manos masculinas contra su piel.

- ¿Misty, que le has hecho a tu cuerpo…?- sonó el sollozo desconsolado contra su cabello, antes de que sintiera que la suave fortaleza del muchacho se desvanecía visiblemente contra su espalda.

Ella intentó separarse de él. Estaba semi-desnuda vestida solamente con un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior. Intentó cubrirse, pero el joven no la soltaba. La había agarrado con firmeza sujetándola contra su pecho que se agitaba sollozante.

- ¿Qué haz hecho contigo…?- Ash deslizó la mano por su cintura delgada, notando bajo el tacto las costillas y los huesos delgados que se veían a simple vista. Su piel era más pálida de lo normal.

Toda ella parecía tan frágil.

Tan pequeña.

Tan delgada.

- Me veo horrible…- murmuró Misty con voz suave, sintiendo vergüenza de que él la descubriera así.

- No es cierto…- la emoción quebró la voz del joven. Volteó a la muchacha hacia él; Misty tenía los ojos hundidos, los labios pálidos, las mejillas sin color. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que descendían sin control ante la presencia de esa criatura suave y asustada que intentaba proteger con sus brazos -Eres hermosa, Myst. Siempre lo has sido…-

- No-

Ash soltó un sollozo desesperado, no le importó que ella lo viera llorar por primera vez -No hagas esto Myst…-

- Tú no entiendes…-

La apretó contra su pecho rodeándola por entero, meciéndola. Mientras mantenía sus parpados cerrados a modo de plegaria silenciosa. Recriminándose el no haber intervenido antes, el no haber visto los signos que bailoteaban frente a sus ojos.

- Siempre me has parecido la cosa más hermosa que existe…-

Misty sacudió la cabeza con negación -No intentes hacerme sentir bien…-

- ¡No intento hacerte sentir bien!. Digo lo que eres, lo que siempre has sido para mí…-

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- ella lo miró, lentamente sus ojos verdes comenzaban a tornarse brillosos. Lágrimas centellearon detenidas en sus pestañas.

Ash vaciló. No quería hacerlo de esa manera. Rió quietamente ahogando el llanto en su voz.

- Porque te amo-

Misty se detuvo. La voz en su cabeza le decía que no le creyera. Que era mentira. Todo era mentira. Ella no le importaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.

Pero Ash seguía repitiéndolo. Había apoyado los labios contra su cabello suelto y no cesaba de repetir esas dos palabras una y otra vez entre los sollozos que entrecortaban su voz. La apretaba con más fuerza en tanto continuaba con su monólogo.

- No me importa si no sientes lo mismo… yo te amo. Y no dejaré que te sigas lastimando de ese modo… Te amo, te amo…-

Ella apretó los párpados en este punto. La presión era terrible en su cabeza. Las voces no se callaban. Gritaban. Gemían órdenes distintas. Debía seguir bajando de peso. Eso no funcionaba. Debía tomar más líquido. Hacer más ejercicio…

'_A-ayúdame…'_

- Ayúdame… ayúdame…- finalmente se rindió. Su cuerpo se doblegó cayendo de rodillas mientras la palabra se hacía eco de sus labios -Ash ayúdame…Por favor ayúdame… Quiero salir de esto…-

-Conseguiremos ayuda profesional, Myst… Saldremos de esto…-

Él no iba a dejarla sola. Acalló su llanto con el suyo, y poniendo una mano bajo sus piernas y la otra en su cintura, la alzó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación dándole una última mirada al espejo intruso que los reflejaba alejándose.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

'_Todos me ven como un payaso…ellos se ríen de mí… soy como la mariposa que no pudo volar…'_

Sacudió la cabeza. La voz a veces volvía, y ella debía recurrir a una extrema fuerza de voluntad para acallarla. No quería oírla. Le hacía daño. La esclavizaba.

Suspiró con la cabeza en alto.

- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Desde la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, esperando el consentimiento de que si lo hiciera.

Misty sonrió levantándose de la cama. Caminó hacia él cruzando los brazos tras su espalda. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y este contrastaba con el color encendido de su largo cabello y la blancura innata de su piel. Le guiñó un ojo en tanto se detenía frente a él -Veo que has aprendido modales…-

- Luego de la cantidad de veces en la que casi me asesinas por entrar sin golpear…- respondió con aire ofendido.

Ella asintió recordando que gracias a eso estaba viva. Si Ash no llegaba en ese momento… sacudió la cabeza. Aquello parecía tan lejano e irreal. Esa época la recordaba como un sueño. Un mal sueño del que fue capaz de despertar. Con ayuda, una voluntad de hierro, y las ganas de volver a ser la _Misty _que era.

- ¿Myst?-

Lentamente volvió a la realidad. Notó la mano del joven que se había acercado temerosa a su mejilla, sin atreverse a tocarla. El temor bailoteando en los ojos castaños que tanto admiraba.

De un movimiento aceptó el gesto, y sostuvo la mano entre las suyas, sonriendo.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse- le aclaró y salió, impulsándolo a seguirla -¿A dónde iremos?-

- Donde quieras- le devolvió la sonrisa ya mas tranquilo.

Mientras caminaban evitó mirarse en el espejo pese a que este la llamaba como un imán. La imagen distorsionada que siempre veía era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Sabía que le esperaba un largo camino para recuperarse por completo de esa enfermedad que constantemente estaba pisándole los talones. Pero había hecho un buen trecho, y llevaba una marca victoriosa.

Ese era solo el comienzo.

- Espera…- Misty se detuvo de pronto bajó la galería de su casa que los ocultaba del sol primaveral. Ese era el lugar en el que se había refugiado lejos del mundo. De su mundo imperfecto, quedándose bajo el excelente cuidado de profesionales aptos en el tema, y bajo el ala protectora de su amigo. Ahora, ella sonreía con picardía en tanto lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Su cuerpo todavía continuaba delgado, no tanto como antes; pues Ash la había encontrado en el momento justo. Pero si más saludable, su piel había adquirido nuevos bríos, sus mejillas sonrojadas daban evidente cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué?- Ash preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

- Nada- Misty lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo había hecho muchas, muchas veces a lo largo de ese tiempo. Sin embargo este abrazo era diferente. Llevaba calor, ternura y… -Yo también te amo…- enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello -Sé que las cosas no se dieron como ambos queríamos…- rió quietamente -Pero, te amo, y agradezco tanto que hayas sido tú quien me rescató aquel día…-

- Myst no necesito que me agradezcas de este modo… Diciéndome algo que…-

- Te amo Ash-

'_Es un camino largo, de ida y tal vez de vuelta…de días que se conviertan en noches… De fantasmas y realidades. Te necesito. Te necesito. Yo te necesito… Quisiera no hacerte pasar por esto, pero eres el único que puede traerme de vuelta…'_

Y allí mismo lo besó.

Rodeándolo con sus brazos, y sintiendo el contacto adictivo de sus labios, y el calor de su piel supo que finalmente luego de esa larga travesía estaba de regreso al lugar que pertenecía.

Estaba en casa.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota_

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer la ayuda de mi fantástica Beta Reader Rie Uzumaki Haruno para realización de esta letra ^^_

_Bueno… quizás se pregunten porque un tema como este en un one shot. Creo que como mujer es algo que nos toca muy de cerca; la imagen perfecta que nos vende la televisión y otros medios masivos entra por nuestros ojos y anida en nuestra mente creando estragos. Y nadie es inmune a eso. Puedo decirlo yo que tengo una altura considerable, un peso normal y aún así para las casas de moda soy como una 'obesa'._

_-Son las 5:45 am debería estar durmiendo -_-Zzzz_

_La próxima letra la __**C **__aún está en el tintero; me estoy debatiendo entre __**C**__asamentera o __**C**__uernos, hagan sus apuestas, o envíenme nuevas ideas, yo feliz!_

_Bueno, he aquí un capitulo largo para compensar la ausencia. Antes que pregunten, estoy intentando continuar con el resto de mis fics, ahora que empiezo a desocuparme, planeo volcarme a ellos a pleno._

_Cuidense!_

_Reviews? ^^_

_Saludos y abrazos de osito cariñoso a todos…_

_Sumi Chan._


	3. Casamentera

**_C_**_asamentera_

_- ¿Y cómo te fue?-_

_- Muy bien. Dawn es una muy buena chica-_

_- ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo planean salir otra vez?-_

_- Mmmm…Nunca-_

_- ¿Cómo?-_

_- Es decir, como amiga Dawn es genial pero nunca podríamos ser algo más-_

_- ¿Y eso?-_

_- Cuestión de gustos. No preguntes-_

_- Ok-_

_- ¿Y en que piensas?-_

_- Nada. Sinceramente creía que Dawn y tú tenían muchas cosas en común, y…-_

_- Y las tenemos, Mist. Pero nunca podríamos llegar a ser… tú sabes-_

_- Entonces ¿Qué piensas de May?-_

_- Mist…-_

_- ¿Qué?. Pronto llegará el día de San Valentín, no querrás pasarlo solo ¿verdad?-_

_- Tú también lo pasarás sola-_

_- ¡E-eso no viene al caso Ash!. Estamos hablando de ti. ¡Fuiste tú quien me pidió ayuda para conocer a alguien!-_

_- Si, eso es cierto. Pero…-_

_- Así que ¿Qué opinas de May?-_

_- ¿Crees que deba salir con ella?-_

_- ¿Por qué no?. Es una preciosa chica, tiene una prominente carrera como coordinadora Pokemon que puede acoplarse perfectamente a tu imagen pública-_

_- ¿Eso es lo que te importa?-_

_- Según tu asesor es lo que debería importarte a ti-_

_- …Bueno-_

_- Justo mañana se estrena esa película romántica…-_

_- ¿La que tú mencionaste que querías ver?-_

_- ¡Si! ¿Por qué no llevas a May al cine y la ven?-_

_- ¿Estas segura?-_

_- ¡Claro Ash!. Ambos hacen una pareja genial, créeme-_

_- Si tú lo dices…-_

_- Lo digo, llévala al cine… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba la película?.¿Lo recuerdas?-_

_-Como si pudiera olvidarlo, después de todo tú la elegiste; es tu género favorito, y estuviste toda una semana diciendo que…-_

_- Ash, el titulo-_

_- Ah si: 'Amigos con Derechos'-_

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_- ¿Hola?-_

_- ¡Hola Ash!-_

_- Hey Mist-_

_- Estuve esperando que me llamaras ¿Cómo te fue?-_

_- …Bien-_

_- ¿Y esa respuesta?-_

_- Todo salió espectacular pero…-_

_- ¿Pero?-_

_- Ella y yo no somos compatibles-_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

_- Me bastó salir con ella una sola vez para darme cuenta. Es preciosa, y simpática… Y tenemos más cosas en común que con Dawn pero…-_

_- ¿Pero que, Ash?. Acabas de decirme que no son compatibles, y yo veo mucha 'compatibilidad' entre ustedes-_

_- No de esa forma, Mist…No es lo que busco. Y creo que lo sabes muy bien-_

_- Si, bueno…-_

_- Quizás tengas que darte por vencida-_

_- ¡Claro que no!. Te prometí que no pasarías el día de San Valentín solo-_

_- Quedan dos semanas-_

_- Lo cual es tiempo más que suficiente. Así que ¿Qué piensas de Duplica Imite?-_

_- ¿La actriz?-_

_- ¡Si!-_

_- Se pasaría todo el tiempo imitándome, y hablándome de su aburrido trabajo, y…-_

_- ¿Y…?-_

_- ¡Es tu amiga!-_

_- Dawn y May también son mis amigas. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-_

_- …-_

_- ¿Ash?-_

_- Es una mala idea-_

_- Solo inténtalo-_

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_- Tengo un nuevo prospecto en mente-_

_- Esto está _tan_ no __funcionando-_

_- ¡Es tu culpa!. Echaste todo a perder con Duplica. Ella era la chica ideal: contaba con la paciencia justa para soportarte a ti y a tu ego. Y todo hubiera salido bien sino lo hubieras arruinado con tu extraño comportamiento-_

_- No teníamos absolutamente nada en común-_

_- Con May y Dawn tenías tantas cosas a favor y sin embargo tampoco funcionó-_

_- Eso debiera de decirte algo…-_

_- Lo que me trae al inicio de esta conversación, y al motivo de mi llamada. Tengo a alguien en mente. Alguien perfecta para ti, tan perfecta que no entiendo como no lo pensé antes…-_

_- ¿Tú?-_

_- ¡No digas tonterías, Ash!. Hablo de Gisel-_

_- ¿Gisel?. ¿Esa belleza que conocimos en el TEC Pokémon durante mi primer viaje?-_

_- Veo que la recuerdas perfectamente…-_

_-Como si pudiera olvidar un rostro tan bonito como aquel. En ese entonces ya era una preciosidad, imagino que ahora…-_

_- Bueno, bueno. Veo que no ha sido tan desacertada mi idea. Si todo sale bien puedo arreglar una cita con ella para el sábado, una semana antes de San Valentín… ¿te parece bien?-_

_- ¡Me parece genial! Pero creo que debería ser yo quien la invitara a salir ¿no crees? Pásame su número telefónico-_

_- ¿Estas seguro…?-_

_- Por supuesto, Mist. No puedo pretender que también te ocupes de este tipo de cosas, tengo algo de dignidad ¿sabes?-_

_- Pero, es que…-_

_- No te preocupes, pásame el número. Yo la llamaré-_

_- Ehm… de acuerdo 48408006, recuerda que tienes que anteponer el código de Khanto…-_

_- ¡Gracias Mist!. Eres una gran amiga, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…-_

_- M-me alegra que lo tomes así, Ash. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes-_

_- Gracias Mist. Pero he nacido bajo la mejor estrella, créeme que no la necesito-_

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

La última llamada había sido cinco días atrás. Era miércoles faltaban tres días para San Valentín. Misty se sentó en el sillón frente a la ventana, siguiendo el ritual que ella misma se había autoimpuesto en el transcurso de esas dos semanas, la vista fija ubicada en el teléfono frente a ella, junto a su propio celular. Ambos estaban silenciosos.

Se volvió para mirar por la ventana sintiendo como que observaba un mundo paralelo: un mundo donde la gente ahí afuera seguía el transcurso natural de sus vidas mientras ella se sentía en _stand by_. Suspiró ¿Por qué una y otra vez su mente volvía a lo mismo?. Era como si no pudiera deshacerse de los hechos de esas dos semanas.

Con decisión se levantó. No se quedaría toda la tarde vigilando esos dos teléfonos hasta que alguno de ellos se dignara a sonar…

Habían transcurrido cerca de dos horas, estaba en la cocina esperando que el agua hirviera para su café, cuando el sonido intermitente del bendito aparato rompió con la agradable quietud dentro del gimnasio. En menos de veinte segundos había atravesado volando la distancia que la separaba del artefacto.

- ¿Hola?-

_- Hey hey…-_

Casi contuvo la respiración al oír de quien se trataba. Sonrió tontamente unos segundos antes de que su sonrisa decayera de tristeza -Ash…- sus dedos tocaron el móvil. Para él esa era una llamada antipersonal por eso elegía la frialdad del aparato fijo en lugar de la intimidad del celular.

_- ¿Cómo está todo Mist?-_

- Aquí está todo muy bien…- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Tú como estas?. Hace días que no tenía noticias de ti-

_- Genial, bueno por eso te llamaba. Quiero agradecerte…-_

- ¿Agradecerme?-

_- Agradecerte el que haya encontrado a Gisel…-_

- Veo que te ha ido muy bien…- nadie vio como presionaba el auricular contra su oído y como apretaba los labios -Me alegro por ti…-

_- Gracias Mist. Estos días han sido geniales; ¡Hemos ido a bailar a esa disco que está de moda…!-_

- ¿Bailar? ¿Tú?- rió con suavidad.

_- Si, no sabía que eso podía ser tan divertido. Fuimos al cine y luego a cenar. Gisel es… grandiosa. Es independiente, divertida, noble, hermosa… y tiene un sentido del humor muy inteligente. Como bien dijiste, es la mujer perfecta para mí…-_

Misty se mordió el labio pero no pudo atinar nada.

_- ¿Mist… estas ahí?-_

Apartó el aparato de su rostro y se aclaró la garganta -Estoy aquí, Ash. Y me alegro mucho…- habló con suavidad.

_- Ella siempre me llama por teléfono, intentamos estar juntos todos los días…-_

- Eso es genial…- Hizo una pausa voluntaria -Y dime ¿Qué has pensado para San Valentín?- prosiguió la joven pelirroja con la misma voz baja. Sus ojos ahora fijos en la ventana, hacia fuera.

_- Es una sorpresa que sin duda atesorará para siempre. Ese día formalmente le pediré que sea mi nova ¿Qué te parece?-_

Abrió la boca pero no pudo contestar nada. Su voz parecía no querer acudir a sus labios. Volvió a aclararse la garganta -¿Estas completamente seguro de eso Ash?-

_- Lo estoy-_

Tuvo que sentarse y desviar la vista de la ventana. Sentía que los ojos le quemaban y que su boca temblaba con una sonrisa triste -M-me alegro, de veras que me alegro…- hizo una pausa -Y-yo sabía que acertaría cuando te sugerí que salieras con ella… Una mujer hermosa al lado de alguien con la carrera tan intachable como la tuya… Ambos son magníficos, y deben conformar una pareja perfecta… E-estoy feliz de haber hecho un gran trabajo… sí…-

Hubo una extenso silencio del otro lado. Misty tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta -¿Ash…?-

_- Ehm si, perdona. Te estaba escuchando atentamente… Eres una gran amiga, Misty. Pero eso ya lo sabes-_

- Tú también eres un gran amigo, te mereces todo esto... Y me siento muy feliz de haber sido partícipe-

_- También eres una muy buena Cupido, ¿no crees?-_

- Si, lo soy…S-soy una excelente Cupido…-

_- Así que, ¿Cómo pasarás tú el día de los Enamorados…?-_

Se permitió reír quietamente -Pues como todos los años. Aquí; cuidando del gimnasio y de mis Pokemon…-

_- Eso suena muy…poco divertido-_

- Es lo que hay-

_- Tal vez necesites la oportunidad o la invitación correcta para pasar un San Valentín diferente-_

- Invitaciones es lo que me sobran…- rió sin mucho humor.

_- ¿… Que?_

- Nada- Misty negó silenciosamente con la cabeza olvidando que él no podía verla y se incorporó del sillón con nuevas energías. Se mordió el labio unos segundos y suspiró -Bueno, algunos tenemos que seguir trabajando... El día no acaba hasta que se acaba. Fue genial hablar contigo Ash, y enterarme de las nuevas novedades…-

_- Está bien, Mist... Hablaremos en otra ocasión-_

No siquiera le contestó, cortó la comunicación, y se quedó frente al aparato mudo, con los ojos cerrados y una naciente sensación de derrota y tristeza en el pecho.

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_14 de Febrero:_

El día había arrancado como todos los demás, sus hermanas habían desaparecido, desligándose de las obligaciones como siempre, pues se habían marchado a pasar esa fecha especial con sus respectivos novios.

Así que como todos los días, y como todas esas fechas, se encontraba sola dispuesta a cumplir con las numerosas obligaciones que le tocaban por ser Líder de gimnasio.

No se había vestido con nada especial, considerando la fecha y el clima -era pleno invierno- usaba un jean gastado azul, y un suéter de lana viejo, y varios talles más grande, botas para la nieve y su cabello recogido al descuido con un palillo de madera. Su vestimenta certificaba que ese día no tendría batallas. E irónicamente su suposición fue cierta: nadie se presentó a retarla por la medalla _Cascada_, otras veces tan codiciada por los inexpertos entrenadores.

Se permitió disfrutar levemente compartiendo el tiempo con sus pokémon, pero al no tener batallas el día se le hizo absurdamente largo. Ignoró los obsequios, las cajas de bombones y los preciosos bouquets de flores que iban llegando en brazos de su sorprendida asistente, convencida de que solo se trataban de presentes que los admiradores de sus hermanas habían enviado, y cual fue su sorpresa al constatar de que la mayoría -y los más bonitos y vistosos- la tenían a ella como destinataria. De todos modos no les dio mucha importancia y dejó que la sorprendida colaboradora los acomodara como se le viniera en gana.

Pasó la tarde sin mayor novedad. El gimnasio estaba vacío, todas las obligaciones cumplidas por lo que podía disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día… ¿Pero con quien podía aprovechar ese tiempo libre…?. Era una cuestión retórica, la respuesta era obvia _'Con nadie…'_ Así que se preparó una taza de café y se acurrucó en el sillón de la sala dispuesta a mirar televisión hasta que el sueño la venciera y así se olvidara de ese desagradable día.

Sintonizó una horrible y empalagosa película acorde a la fecha y se sumergió en la historia dispuesta a olvidar lo patética que se veía ella encerrada ahí adentro, cuando cientos de jóvenes retozaban allá afuera con sus respetivas parejas.

En algún punto de la película sus ojos tropezaron con el reloj, este marcaba los ocho de la noche en punto, y no pudo evitar pensar que a esa hora Ash estaría siendo feliz con la chica que ella misma le había sugerido…

Y eso le dolió.

Pero se negó a considerar demasiado ese punto. Misty lo había dispuesto así cuando entendió que nada podría pasar entre ambos. Había sido _su _idea presentarle a alguien para que dejara de sentirse solo. Había sido _ella_ quien buscó y eligió meticulosamente cada candidata rogando que alguna funcionara, y al mismo tiempo desangrándose por dentro porque deseaba ser la única idónea para él. Pero eso era imposible.

Volviendo la cabeza, se hizo un ovillo en el sillón y se sintió tremendamente ridícula porque era joven y bonita e inteligente, y tenía cientos de admiradores que intentaban conquistarla y ella se dedicaba a pensar en el único que se había auto prohibido.

Cerró los ojos un segundo reteniendo la imagen final de la película donde el protagonista y la hermosa heroína sellaban su amor con un beso, y dejó que su mente se liberara de tanta presión… y eso estaba dando resultado hasta que un sonido molesto e insistente rompió su aparente calma. Tardó varios segundos en reconocerlo y reaccionar. La puerta. El timbre. Alguien estaba llamando

De mala gana se levantó reprochándose el haberle dado la tarde libre a su ayudante, pues debería continuar relajándose en el sillón y no de camino a la entrada como si fuera una mucama.

Estaba temblando de frío cuando finalmente abrió para encontrarse con un visitante inesperado que ante su reconocimiento no pudo evitar volver a temblar, y esta vez no fue a causa de la baja temperatura.

- Hola Mist- le sonrió con esa sonrisa inocente que podría derretir el corazón más helado. Y el de ella no era la excepción.

- ¿Ash que haces aquí?- le preguntó a su vez, refugiándose tras la puerta para evitar hacer alguna estupidez tal como correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca más.

Él pareció sorprendido por el tono duro de su voz. Había sonado sin emoción y hasta con desgano. Ocultó la desazón que esa pregunta le había causado y prosiguió -Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga ¿me permites entrar? Hace un frío terrible aquí afuera…-

Misty lo estudió algunos segundos. Él no tendría que estar ahí, sabía cuan dañino podría llegar a ser esa visita para su frágil estado de ánimo si le permitía la entrada.

¿Pero cuando pudo negarle algo a Ash ketchum?

Se corrió con lentitud de la puerta permitiéndole el paso y ella pudo por fin admirarlo tímidamente. Parecía que había ganado estatura de que lo hubo visto por última vez, su cabello seguía igual de negro, quizás un poco más corto y prolijo. Su piel bronceada fruto de alguno de esos interminables viajes en los que se internaba, aunque sus ojos marrones aún conservaban la tibieza propia que lo caracterizaba.

Salvo su ropa, ahora con un leve toque de elegancia que en nada se asemejaba a él, contrastaba notablemente con ella. Si existía alguna duda en cuanto a alguna posible relación entre ambos, quedaba perfectamente esclarecido tras su examen: Ash impecablemente vestido denunciaba masculinidad y sofisticación por todos los poros. Era consciente de su atractivo y del magnetismo que provocaba, mientras ella… ella se sentía patética con sus botas para la nieve, el cabello despeinado, el jean viejo y el pullover que le quedaba gigante. Siempre cumpliendo la misma rutina aburrida dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Eran como el día y la noche. Ash era el futuro, el éxito asegurado, y ella se sentía el pasado, la práctica triste y mediocre de todos los días determinada a cumplir un mismo ciclo.

- ¿Mist…?- él estaba moviendo la mano frente a los desorbitados ojos verdes de su amiga. Esta parecía en trance, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí.

- Lo siento- sacudió la cabeza y le indicó que se sentara con un gesto -¿Quieres algo caliente de beber?-

- No-

Ella asintió y se quedó de pie frente a él, no muy segura de sentarse a su lado. Atrás se oía el sonido del televisor encendido y otra de esas melosas películas que acababa de empezar.

- ¿Cómo te fue?. ¿Ya has dejado de ser soltero oficialmente…?-

¿Por qué Misty sonreía al hacer la pregunta cuando sus ojos estaban húmedos y esquivos?

Asintió antes de responder -Si-

- Me alegro. Me alegro mucho-

- Gracias Misty…-

- ¿Puedo pedir detalles de la confesión…?- sonrió levemente inclinándose ante él en un gesto que se parecía mucho a ese mohín travieso que hacía cuando niña para convencerlo de algo. Sin embargo sus labios se estremecieron al finalizar la pregunta.

Ash desvió la atención de ella al empezar a hablar -La llevé a cenar y le pedí al mesero que deslizara sutilmente un pequeño obsequio en la copa del postre…- sus ojos no denotaron sorpresa o emoción tras sus palabras -Entonces en el momento señalado, cuando ella descubrió mi treta tomé su mano entre las mías y dije…-

_¡No entiendo como pude dejar pasar todo este tiempo negándome a mi mismo lo que siento por ti…!_

El sonido del televisor; la voz de uno de los protagonistas de la película romántica fue tan clara, tan audible, tan certera que Ash no pudo continuar hablando. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Misty que por primera vez le sostenía la vista con absoluta convicción.

_¡Te amo! ¿Entiendes…? He hecho lo humanamente posible para ahogar lo que siento por ti, pero te busco en cada rostro que veo…Y son tus labios los que beso, es tu perfume el que me envuelve cuando estoy con otra, son tus manos las que me acarician, y es tu cuerpo el que me enloquece…_

Misty desvió la vista, un rubor tenue acentuando sus mejillas -Olvidé apagar esta tontería…- rió dándose la vuelta dispuesta a llevar a cabo sus palabras -Lo siento-

- ¡Espera!-

La única palabra sonó como un disparo. Y ella supo antes de que se diera la vuelta de que Ash se había puesto de pie y había dado un par de pasos. Su mano se detuvo temblorosa junto al botón de apagado, pues podía sentirlo detrás de si.

- No puedo continuar mintiendo…- murmuró -He intentado obedecerte, enamorarme de cada mujer que me presentas… ¿Pero como puede funcionar algo así cuando tengo ojos, labios, manos, mente y corazón para una sola…?. Una sola mujer que desvela mi sueño, que ocupa mis pensamientos, que mis labios anhelan probar y mis manos ansían sentir…-

- Ash no hagas esto, no _nos _hagas esto…-Misty había cerrado los ojos en este punto, luchando para que su corazón no saltara de júbilo ante lo que siempre había soñado oír.

- ¿Por qué no?- él colocó una mano en su hombro y la giró hasta encontrar su rostro triste y sonrojado -¿Qué impide el que estemos juntos…?-

Misty lo miró desamparada -Ash… somos completamente diferentes, como el agua y el aceite…-

- No me importa- tomó su rostro acercándolo al suyo -Seguí tu estupido plan al pie de la letra completamente seguro de que en algún punto te darías cuenta de que todo esto era la tontería más grande que se te pudiera ocurrir. Nunca he tenido ojos más que para ti…-

- Ash deja de decir esas cosas…-

- ¡Mujer eres tan terca!- rió con evidente humor -Dios, como me enloqueces cuando te pones así…-

Misty se permitió sonreír, el rubor bañando ahora sus mejillas, llenando de un brillo hermoso el verde de sus ojos.

- ¿Y quieres saber que es lo más divertido de todo esto, mi pequeña Cupido…?- prosiguió Ash acortando la distancia entre ambos, notando que otra vez le sostenía la vista, y nunca le pareció más hermosa y cercana que en ese momento -Gisel y yo nunca salimos, nunca fuimos a bailar, nunca cenamos, y nunca, jamás, se me cruzó por la cabeza pedirle que sea mi novia…-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Esperaba que te dieras cuenta sola, Mist. No tengo más ojos que para esta pequeña y rebelde _casamentera_…-

Y dicho eso hizo lo que había soñado y planeado con tanto esmero y devoción. Alcanzó los labios de la joven y se unió en un largo beso que tenía el sabor de una fruta deliciosa y adictiva. Aquella caricia sabía mejor que en sus fantasías; su boca era firme, dulce y hasta en su forma de devolverle los besos existía un leve dejo de su indómito carácter.

Y el problema con _su_ rebelde Cupido era que jamás había notado que con sus insistentes flechas lanzadas había acertado en su corazón sólo para que él se sintiera preso de ella, ¿Tendría caso escapar? Definitivamente no podía, ni tampoco lo quería. ¿Qué importaba que fueran como el agua y el aceite? Si así era Misty. Y así la amaba, y no la cambiaría nunca.

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_Nota:_

_Bueno aquí traigo otra pequeña porción del ABC, se supone que esta letra debió coincidir con la fecha de San Valentín… Pero bueno, era pedirle un gran milagro a la floja de mi inspiración u.u El 'supuesto' numero de Gisel es solo un número al azar ehh, no reviste importancia. Y la pelicula 'Amigos con Derecho' se acaba de estrenar recientemente en mi país y la metí como un hit, jajaja (Por supuesto dicho film no me pertenece!)_

_Gracias a quienes me dejaron su comentario en __**B**__alanza. Sé que la historia resultó algo chocante pero también debemos entender que es algo con lo que nos toca convivir y que no exceptúa raza, condición social u apariencia física._

_Gracias a quienes me abrieron su corazón en ese tema! De verdad, valoro mucho la sinceridad con la que me escribieron ^^_

_Como siempre agradezco la invaluable ayuda de mi grandiosa Beta __Reader __Rie Uzumaki __Haruno __por su genial ayuda en la realización de este capitulo. Gracias amiga! Mi vida es más linda desde que te hube conocido! Gracias por las lindas charlas y por compartir tus ideas conmigo, y por ayudarme siempre -con este fic y con los demás-_

_Ahora responderé los reviews :)_

_**Original Mermaid: **__Gracias por tu review extenso! Amo los comentarios de este tipo. Gracias por abrirte conmigo y entender la situación. No fue mi intención asustarte jajaja. Estoy muy bien ^^_

_**Gloria V: **__Me gusta transmitir algo de humanidad en mis escritos. Dejo el humor y la fantasía a quienes tienen magia en sus manos a la hora de crear. La verdad iba a hacer un final triste, pero cambié de opinión en el último minuto. Gracias por tu mensaje!_

_**Andy Elric:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review. Sé que Misty estaba un poco OOC, pero bueno… espero me perdones por eso. Y no, nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo para actualizar pero fue muy divertido! :) _

_**MistyKet: **__Fue genial ver tanta actualización junta! Lástima que no tomé ni una foto de tal milagro u.u No todos los días se ven los cuatro ABC actualizados al mismo tiempo. Gracias por tus palabras y tu comprensión. Es cierto, en inglés abundan las ideas de este estilo pero no he leído una que me convenza hahaha. En cuanto al final feliz, no tuve corazón para terminarlo triste, pero esa era la idea original u.u __Continúa escribiendo amiga eh! ^^_

_**LT Ninetales**__: Gracias por tus sugerencias, pero me quedé con esta que previamente había escogido. Eso si, me gustaría oír mas sugerencias para las letras sucesivas, es algo que te agradeceré mucho._

_**Kasumi Mist: **__Tu review me llegó directamente al corazón. Gracias por abrirte conmigo de esa forma! Y luego por continuar la plática por msn, fue genial intercambiar opiniones y ver que coincidíamos en muchos puntos. Sé que este era un tema delicado y que nos toca, o nos tocó en algún punto… Waw! Vuelvo a leer tu comentario y vuelvo a sorprenderme. Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos conmigo Kass, adoré tu actualización, y ojalá pronto pueda repetirse el que actualicemos todas juntas. Continua escribiendo! ^^_

_**Rie Uzamaki Haruno:**__ Gracias a ti también por compartir tus pensamientos íntimos conmigo. No sé que decirte por aquí que no te haya dicho ya por msn. Pienso que tienes un talento envidiable y un don genial. Y aunque muchas veces nos sentimos acorralados por nuestras voces internas, debemos seguir adelante así como lo vienes haciendo tú. Ánimo amiga! Gracias otra vez por compartir tus pensamientos conmigo, continua escribiendo ^^_

_**Princess Kasumi 21: **__No venía de parrandear Kasu ¬¬ sino de trasnochar para acabar ese bendito capítulo! Sé que pudo ser algo dura la temática pero quería reflejarla humildemente en uno de estos cortos. Gracias por tu review, y demás está decir que también espero ansiosa tus actualizaciones :)_

_**Enika: **__Me encanta ampliar mis horizontes! Aún así hay temáticas de las cuales nunca escribiré :P Extrañaba tus review, y como tu dices: todos somos capaces de sucumbir ante esta enfermedad, pero siempre está en nosotros ignorar la imagen que los medios de difusión intentan vendernos._

_Bueno la próxima letra será __**D**__esconocida, la cual solo me queda redondear el final :P Pero si acepto ideas y sugerencias para la __**E **__y las que siguen. Por cierto planeo meter muchos AU así que no se espanten._

_Siendo oficialmente las 18:38 de la tarde me despido esperando que este humilde aporte les haya gustado. _

_Cuidense! ^^ Reviews? xD_

_Saludos y abrazos de osito cariñoso a todos! Y a mis autoras y lectoras divinas: __**Feliz día de la mujer!**_

_Sumi Chan_


	4. Desconocida

_**D**__esconocida_

_Ella había sido su amiga desde la niñez, gran parte de la adolescencia y, a veces durante su juventud. En esta última etapa su amistad había sido algo inconstante; muchos malentendidos, cambios de humor –más de los habituales-, llamadas no contestadas, e-mails sin leer y citas que no coincidían. Al estar ambos en diferentes puntos del mundo, su comunicación se perdía con los abruptos cambios de horario, batallas de él, viajes, y obligaciones de ella como genuina Líder de gimnasio._

_Pero para él seguía siendo su amiga. A pesar de que ya hacía cinco años que no la veía; salvo las postales que intercambiaban algunas veces para navidad, o los ocasionales saludos que se enviaban a través de Brock, la verdad no sabría nada de ella._

….-….

A su madre siempre le habían encantado las fiestas, era una excelente anfitriona y se encontraba en su elemento cuando debía cocinar para mucha gente, así que fue muy natural cuando la dama decidió organizar un festejo muy especial para reunir a todos los amigos que él había hecho durante su extenso viaje. Ahora con veinticinco años, Ash Ketchum era el hombre del momento, mantenía por quinto año consecutivo, su titulo como el _mejor Maestro Pokemon _de la historia, y era halagado, terriblemente deseado y también indudablemente odiado y envidiado. Él era muy consciente de los sentimientos opuestos que despertaba en los demás, pero tan solo se reía despreocupadamente como aquel niño de diez años que algún día supo ser.

El hotel donde se hacia la fiesta estaba terriblemente abarrotado de gente ¡imaginen! Allí se encontraban _todos _los amigos que había hecho durante su travesía, y eran tantos los rostros, las personas, que muchas veces no tenía la menor idea de con quien estaba hablando. Gracias a Dios que Brock estaba siempre cerca para librarlo del apuro y susurrarle por lo bajo el nombre de quien se acercaba a saludarle, pero tampoco podía aprovecharse del pobre hombre, y más ahora que por fin había formalizado con Sussie, luego de tantos años de intentar conquistar a alguna chica, finalmente había aparecido una vieja amiga que lo había conquistado a él. Brock merecía algo de descanso, ya no estaba en su papel de hermano mayor para que estuviera detrás vigilando y cuidando sus pasos como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Ash le indicó a su amigo que se divirtiera con su novia, y que no se preocupara por él.

Ya más distendido el joven maestro se decidió a caminar por el recinto y buscar al resto de sus amigos. Sus verdaderos _amigos_, aquellos que estuvieron a su lado ya sea de una manera u otra. ¡Pero que extraño! Por más que caminara por el salón abarrotado no lograba hallar a ninguno. Había mucha gente, más rostros desconocidos que se acercaban a saludarle y a rendirle honores y él no tenia idea de quienes eran. Le entró pánico al ver la marea humana que amenazaba absorberlo, y comenzó a retroceder, mientras todas esas personas ignotas comenzaban a rodearlo, hablando a la vez y felicitándolo por todo su triunfo acumulado.

Sudando frío en tanto daba pasos torpes, rápidamente se alejó, rogando secretamente por ayuda y arrepintiéndose sobremanera del momento en que dio el consentimiento a su madre para hacer esa fiesta. Él hubiera estado mejor en algo pequeño e íntimo. Alguna reunión que tan solo juntara a sus allegados personales, y no a toda esa gente que apenas había visto... Suspiró y se dio la vuelta con tanta violencia, que se chocó de lleno con otra persona a la cual hubiera enviado al suelo, de no ser por sus reflejos que actuaron con absoluta rapidez y sostuvieron a la inocente victima…

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar lo que sus manos sostenían con absoluta reverencia: se trataba de una joven mujer, no mayor que él en estatura y mucho menos en edad. De contextura pequeña, piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto. Ojos tormentosos que llamearon de ira al notar el descaro con que él estaba mirándola, y sobretodo porque sus grandes manos se encontraban sosteniéndola de la cintura con absoluta confianza.

- Lo-lo siento…- atinó a articular soltándola rápidamente y alzando las manos como pidiendo una disculpa.

La muchacha lo miró frunciendo el ceño por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente su rostro se relajó lo suficiente. De sus labios asomó una muy pequeña sonrisa, que parcialmente fue desapareciendo a medida que él seguía hablando.

- De verdad no quería… No estaba poniendo atención por donde iba… otra vez disculpa…- los ojos de ella se mantenía fijos en él, y había algo familiar en esa mirada, en esas hermosas pupilas… pero no podía asimilar que era.

- No te preocupes. Fue un accidente- la muchacha habló con voz suave formulando con gracia cada palabra, aunque un leve tinte de desilusión se hizo presente. Una vez más Ash se sintió transportado por sensaciones conocidas, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar donde la había oído antes. De improviso ella dio un paso hacia atrás y se dobló en dos regalándole una cortés reverencia.

Él la miró sintiéndose un poco intimidado y avergonzado ante la acción. Pero lo siguiente dicho por la muchacha le hizo comprender.

- Te felicito por el titulo invicto que aún permanece en tus manos. No esperaba menos de ti-

- Hum, gracias…- le respondió sintiéndose descolocado por la situación. Se desordenó el cabello intentando sonreír -Debo haberte conocido en alguno de mis viajes ¿verdad?. Lamentablemente mi memoria es muy mala, y te pido perdón por no recordar tu nombre…-

Ahora el rostro de la muchacha adoptó una expresión dolida. Sus ojos se convirtieron en hielo y sus labios en una línea firme y sin expresión -No tienes que disculparte, entiendo perfectamente-

Ash no entendía porque había un tinte hiriente en las palabras de la linda desconocida. Sin embargo algo en su modo de mirar, o en esas facciones delicadas le era familiar. Pero su memoria se negaba a cooperar más allá. Y es que había tantas personas, tantos rostros que desfilaron por sus recuerdos, pero ninguno pudo ayudarle para traer a la memoria quien era esa hermosa mujer. Más sentía que la identidad de ella estaba ahí, en el borde de sus recuerdos y de sus sentimientos a la espera de ser reconocida.

- Insisto, ¿podrías darme tu nombre?- aventuró acercándose un paso -Tal vez si me lo dices pueda remediar mi falta de memoria…- otra vez rió masajeándose el cabello y desordenándolo todavía más.

Pero la joven simplemente lo miró en silencio por algunos segundos -Realmente no tiene importancia-

Pero para Ash era como que aquello _si _tenía importancia -Insisto…- sonrió de aquel modo que evidenciaba porque era bien conocido en el ámbito femenino como el mimado número uno.

Sin embargo esa joven mujer le sostuvo la vista, sin mostrarse afectada. Por sus ojos vagó una ligera sombra de tristeza que desapareció tan rápido como hubo llegado. Retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a inclinarse en esa reverencia fría e impersonal -Será mejor que me retire, estoy robándote de la atención de tus invitados-

- Pero…- Ash no entendía porque sentía que debía impedir que ella se fuera. Algo dentro suyo se rehusaba a dejarla marchar. Su subconsciente estaba gritándole que la conocía, que ella era una figura de suma importancia en su vida, y que a ella debía gran parte del imperio que había formado a su corta edad… pero el paradero de la desconocida seguía sin llegar a su memoria -Espera…-

- Ha sido un gusto volver a verte- la muchacha se cuadró de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa triste -Adiós Ash-

Y así sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose entre las personas que al notar que él se había quedado solo se le acercaron cual abejas a la miel. Intentó en vano divisar un rasgo de su vistoso cabello pero era como si aquel mar humano se la hubiera tragado.

- Ash- Brock le tocó el brazo y gracias a Dios apareció a un costado para sacarlo de ese círculo de gente antes que hiciera un papelón de si mismo.

- Brock…- el muchacho se volvió a su mejor amigo que era como un hermano y apoyó la mano en su hombro -¿La viste?-

- ¡Claro!- le sonrió con alegría -Estuve hablando con ella hasta que Gary vino a pedirle su número de teléfono… Ese Don Juan...- arqueó las cejas con desaprobación -Y tu mamá le había pedido que se quede a pasar la noche…-

- ¿Gary?. ¿Y mi mamá…?- repitió el joven maestro con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y donde se ha ido Misty?- Brock miró a los alrededores buscando a la simpática pelirroja -Si Gary llega a interceptarla de nuevo…-

Pero su amigo ya no oía. Literalmente Ash se había quedado estático, con la mirada perdida y la boca hecha una línea tensa. De pronto hizo a su amigo a un lado y cruzó con rapidez el salón abarrotado, empujando violentamente a cuanta infeliz persona se le pusiera delante. Así, a tropezones logró abrirse camino llegando a la puerta principal la que abrió con urgencia. Sus pies volaban sobre los cerámicos del suelo mientras corría desesperado por el pasillo y abría la última puerta.

La oscura noche en todo su resplandor le recibió, una fina capa de neblina cubría el parque haciéndole dificultoso el ver y orientarse. Sin embargo echó a correr por el césped mojado, su corazón galopante. Se detuvo jadeando.

- ¡Misty!- gritó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo bocina con ambas manos. Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas oyendo el sonido de su propia voz que se reproducía por doquier-¡Misty!-

Pero el silencio más crudo fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. El silencio y su propio respirar agitado, que se volvió aún más inestable con el correr de los segundos. La quietud que lo engulló fue demasiada para que entendiera.

Finalmente entendiera.

Cinco años habían sido suficientes para borrar el recuerdo de aquella criatura cercana a él volviéndola una desconocida.

- ¡Misty…!. ¡Misty!-

Pero de nada le servía que siguiera gritándolo. Ella no estaba a la vista. Y aunque lo estuviera ¿con que cara la miraría?. Sintió que sus ojos le empezaban a quemar y que su visión se tornaba aún más borrosa, su pecho se estremeció lleno de recuerdos. Estos bullían por su cabeza: su niñez, su viaje, su carrera. E irónicamente todos esos momentos siempre estuvieron acompañados por ella.

- Perdóname Myst…- fue el último susurro, a los árboles, a la bruma que lo envolvía, a la noche -Ya recordé…-

_- Si llegas a olvidarte de mí en las finales, Ash Ketchum, juro que te pondré en vergüenza nacional…-_

_- ¿Quién podría olvidarse de ti, Waterflower?. Es imposible no recordarte: cada moretón que tengo y cada insulto que recibo lleva tu nombre adosado…-_

_- ¡Hey!-_

_- ¿Qué?. Eso es para que veas cuan presente te tengo…-_

_. Ay, tan tierno… Pero te olvidas de nombrarme entre los agradecimientos y te hago la cruz para siempre. Estas avisado, Ketchum, luego no vengas llorando como un bebé-_

Y aunque ella se lo había advertido, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas encontraran una vía rápida de escape de sus ojos, ni que cayera hacia delante completamente derrotado, sobre el pasto húmedo sosteniéndose solo con sus rodillas.

- ¡MISTY…!- fue el grito agónico, sollozante, alterado, que volvió a romper la quietud de la noche. Pero la destinataria a tan desesperado llamado no dio señales de siquiera haber oído. Sabía que la joven no podía estar lejos, y era muy claro el mensaje. Ella había cumplido sus palabras. A partir de ese instante él era tan desconocido como ella lo era para él.

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_Nota: _

_Bueno no estoy con muchos ánimos de responder reviews, se los debo! Sucede que tengo sueño, y frío y hambre! ^^U_

_Bien, respecto a esta historia… NO me gusta como quedó. Intenté darle la vuelta pero no termina de convencerme, ni de gustarme, ni de agradarme… ¿Por qué la publico? Esa es una muy buena pregunta… asumo que lo hago para no quedarme trabada en esta letra por mucho tiempo u_u_

_Originalmente esta iba a ser la letra A 'Amiga' pero no terminó de gustarme -como ahora- y decidí escribir 'Amor' y como no quería botar este escrito a la basura resolví reciclarlo y transformarlo en lo que hoy leen… Patético lo sé!_

_Respecto a mis otros escritos… 'La Noche en tus Ojos' estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo y espero tenerlo listo en la primera semana de… mayo? También por estos días y a modo de compensación por tanta paciencia de vuestra parte subiré un fic nuevo 'Juego de Poder'_

_En fin, ya estoy escribiendo naderías! Así que me voy despidiendo, la próxima letra será __**E**__namorado -un título cliché para una historia que espero no sea tan cliché…-_

_Gracias por sus reviews de verás! Porque siempre alegran mi vida y traen una sonrisa :D_

_Se despide! Sum Sum Chan_

_-desde el lejano país de la dieta forzada y atiborrada de medicamentos extraños, desbordada de trabajo, Sumi Chan planea actualizar al menos una vez por mes!-_

_Cuidense!_


	5. Enamorado

_**E**__namorado_

- Y esta es mi prometida, Ash- me decía mi hermano menor con una enorme sonrisa que delataba orgullo presentando a esa agraciada mujer de cabellos de fuego y ojos esmeraldas que languidecieron al extenderme su mano.

Veía que él esperaba mi reacción casi con temor reverencial, lucía expectante en tanto yo analizaba a quien había elegido para ser su compañera. Les sonreí con calma.

- Es un placer- repliqué finalmente, sosteniendo esa mano pálida y pequeña que se abandonó varios segundos al abrigo de las mías.

- Soy Misty- asintió ella con un gesto casi de alivio, al tiempo que se giraba al hombre que la acompañaba cuyo brazo descansaba sobre sus hombros -Ritchie me ha hablado mucho de ti-

- Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas-

- Desde luego. Eres algo así como su héroe de la infancia…- rió con suavidad -Siempre está mencionándote con orgullo en alguna de nuestras conversaciones. No me quedan dudas de que eres su modelo a seguir-

- ¡Hey!- exclamé mirando a Ritchie que se había sonrojado sin remedio -Espero que cuides bien al retoño. Te llevas un tesoro ¿lo sabes?-

Mi hermano se sobó la nuca muy avergonzado, mientras su novia reía con evidente gracia. Sus ojos claros se detuvieron en los míos al decirme con absoluta certeza.

- Lo sé-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

- ¿Bailamos?-

Observé a la pelirroja que estaba inclinada frente a mí con su mano extendida en una clara invitación.

- No creo que sea buena idea- le dije intentando volver a la lectura de mi libro mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de mi sofá favorito que tenía mi forma -¿No te ha dicho Ritchie que tengo dos pies izquierdos?-

Ella rió con humor, y se inclinó varios centímetros más y movió su mano reiterativamente frente a mis ojos -Por esa misma razón es que tenemos que hacerlo. Él me pidió que te diera clases para que no hicieras un papelón de ti mismo en la boda…-

- Vaya, mi hermano siempre tan al pendiente de mi bienestar- resoplé con fastidio fingido doblando una esquina de la hoja que estaba leyendo del libro, me puse de pie depositándolo en el asiento -No tengo escapatoria ¿verdad?-

- Me temo que no- afirmó y sus ojos chisporrotearon de risa

- Bueno, espero que sepas donde te estas metiendo… Muy pronto vas a arrepentirte de haberlo intentado- murmuré con aires de mártir y caminando hasta el centro de la habitación, la cual había desocupado de antemano corriendo los muebles que pudieran obstaculizar nuestra improvisada danza.

Ella me siguió riendo silenciosamente -Me han advertido del peligro, descuida Ash- luego se alejó unos centímetros para manejar la música con el mando a distancia.

- Empezaremos con el vals ¿está bien?- me habló por encima de su hombro.

- Lo que la profesora decida para mí estará bien- respondí con igual aire de sufrimiento.

Ella volvió a acercarse a mí, dándome con aire risueño las instrucciones que creyó necesarias; una mano en su cintura, la restante en alto, entrelazando sus dedos con elegancia. Su cabeza llegaba justo al nivel de mi barbilla, su talle era pequeño y delicado, daba la impresión de que podría quebrarla con un movimiento brusco. Sin embargo se movía con gracia y ligereza.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso?- me dio un golpecito en el hombro -Relájate Ash. Esto no es una tortura ¿o si?-

Alzó los ojos y me miró en esa última frase. Sus pupilas brillaban alegres, y sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte carmín, como digna espécimen de su mismo sexo estaba disfrutando plenamente de aquel improvisado baile que habíamos armado en el living de la casa que compartía con mi hermano menor.

Su mano pequeña volvió a darme un golpecito y eso denotó una leve intimidad que hizo que me estremeciera sin remedio como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiera tocado la espalda. Rogué para que ella no se diera cuenta.

- Creo que es más una tortura para ti- declaré -Te compadezco-

Pareció asombrada -¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?- preguntó de golpe deteniéndose, pero sin soltar mi mano.

La miré. No supe que responder. Me mordí el labio, y seguía sin saber que decir. Ella esperaba haciendo un leve movimiento hipnótico con sus pestañas. Mi mirada descendió y descaradamente se posó en su boca. Tenía unos labios carnosos y sugerentes, teñidos de rosa natural que se entreabrieron tentadoramente al preguntar.

- ¿Ash?-

Advertí el rumbo peligroso de mis pensamientos, y de un movimiento rápido la solté, retrocediendo varios pasos, mientras intentaba poner a salvo mi instinto antes de cometer una estupidez colosal. La serenidad comenzó a tomar control de mis acciones conforme las embestidas de mi corazón descendían, me sobé la nuca en un gesto semi nervioso -Te dije que era mala idea…- y añadí como si me sintiera el traidor más grande del universo -…Misty…-

- ¿Por qué?- ella hizo un movimiento como si quisiera volver a acercarse, yo retrocedí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Sé que estabas poniendo empeño, pero este es un caso perdido. Nunca aprenderé a bailar- repliqué sonriendo con vergüenza.

- Eso no es cierto- protestó intentando esconder la sonrisa que delineaba esa boca fresca y tentadora.

- Lo es. Mira…- alcé las manos en el aire en un gesto derrotado -Soy un desastre, lo reconozco…Y me doy por vencido, más vale que tú también lo hagas-

- ¿Eso significa que no bailará el vals conmigo?-

Intenté no reparar en su tono de voz, ni en el modo en que sus sensuales labios habían modulado la pregunta. Metí las manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón y me pregunté porque de repente me sentía tan incómodo -Lo siento Misty, pero prefiero ahorrarte el ridículo que te haré pasar…-

- Pero a Ritchie…- intentó protestar.

- Es lo mejor- añadí, y algo dentro mío me dijo que debía salir de esa habitación. Dar una caminata o algo que sirviera para despejarme, el aire fresco siempre me ayudaba a aquietar mi estado de ánimo. Y ahora más que nunca sentía que necesitaba una oleada de oxigeno para aclarar mis pensamientos.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-¡Vaya! - sonó una voz jovial detrás de mí -Mira donde finalmente te encuentro…-

Me di la vuelta con mi taza de café recién hecho. Misty estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean sonriendo de un modo pícaro

-Oh, hey- dije sin saber realmente que decir.

- ¿Sabes?. Por momentos creí que estabas escondiéndote de mí. Hace días que no te veía por la casa, hasta Ritchie estaba preocupado-

- Eh, si. Bueno… tuve algunas complicaciones en la universidad…-

- Pero si ya has terminado ¿O no?- sacó una mano del bolsillo y se tocó la barbilla -Ya estamos en verano…- lo último lo dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mi ridícula taza de café humeante.

- Si, pero me refiero a que hay papeleo que debo rellenar, tramites burocráticos…-

Misty asintió con una sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia mí - Tienes la tarde libre ¿verdad?- no esperó a que le respondiera -¿Puedes complacer a tu futura hermana llevándola a dar una recorrida por la ciudad en bicicleta?-

- ¿Dónde está Ritchie?-

- Salió-

Apoyé la taza sobre la mesada mientras intentaba pensar algo para evadir su ofrecimiento.

Ella pareció leerme la mente -Oh vamos, serán solo por un par de horas-

La expresión suplicante de su rostro ganó por completo la batalla entre la razón y mis sentimientos. A regañadientes asentí con la sensación de que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

A propósito incrementaba la velocidad de mi bicicleta con la esperanza de que ella no pudiera seguirme el ritmo, y se quedara atrás, rindiéndose ante la idea del paseo… Más sin embargo Misty pedaleaba con fuerza y seguía a mi lado, sonriendo, como si no se percatara de mis esfuerzos por dejarla atrás. En sus largas piernas había una buena complexión física. Debía ser muy buena para los deportes con sus brazos estilizados y esas piernas delgadas y fuertes…

Sacudí la cabeza al ver que me había quedado pensando en algo que no me concernía.

- ¿Estas cansada?- pregunté por sobre mi hombro al tiempo que girábamos en una curva bastante cerrada e imprimía velocidad por el solo gusto de sentir el viento tibio de verano agitándome los cabellos. Oí que ella soltaba una pequeña exclamación y al segundo siguiente estaba junto a mí pedaleando. Tenía las mejillas rojas y su cabello suelto flameaba alrededor de su cara como una bandera.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de decir con una nota de risa -¡Claro que no!-

Le hice un gesto hacia el pequeño parque que se desplegaba ante nuestra vista -Podemos hacer un alto ahí-

Ella asintió, y tomó la iniciativa, adelantándose. Cruzó el largo sendero empedrado que atravesaba todo el prado, dirigiéndose a un grupo de árboles que ofrecían una agradable sombra metros más allá. Se bajó de un salto, apoyó la bicicleta contra un tronco, y esperó a que le diera alcance para luego dejarse caer en el césped.

Puse mi bicicleta junto a la de ella, y volviéndome la observé a mi pesar; su cabello encendido ofrecía un gracioso contraste con el verde esmeralda de la hierba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su pecho se elevaba una y otra vez en rítmica sincronización. De pronto abrió los ojos, y me sonrió como si supiera que había estado observándola todo el tiempo.

Me senté dejando un espacio entre nosotros, y recordando que debía guardar las distancias con la prometida de mi hermano.

- Ash…- decía ella sacudiendo la mano en mi dirección -¿Quieres?- era un sándwich de jamón y queso que había sacado de su mochila.

Lo tomé alzando una ceja en su dirección mientras me lo terminaba en tres mordiscos.

- Soy precavida- confesó con cierta vergüenza, mientras también extraía una botella de agua -Supuse que en algún momento podríamos tener apetito-

Asentí. La verdad era que moría de hambre, pero ella no tenía porque saberlo. Como si me leyera la mente, me extendió otro sándwich. Misty aún no se había comido ninguno.

- ¿Tú no comes?- le pregunté.

Ella rió y extrajo uno para si, mordió con delicadeza una esquina -Este lugar llena completamente mis expectativas, un pueblo tranquilo lleno de espacios verdes tal y como Ritchie lo mencionó…-

Asentí, echando un vistazo a mi alrededor; a todo lo que nos rodeaba, la alfombra de césped verde, los árboles que nos regalaban su sombra en aquel tórrido día de verano, y hasta los juegos que en esos momentos lucían solitarios, pero que cuando bajara el sol, y llegara la tarde se llenarían de niños ansiosos por diversión -Es un buen lugar- afirmé.

Me extendió otro sándwich, ella aún no se había terminado el suyo -Pienso que es perfecto para formar una familia ¿Tú no lo crees así?-

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?. ¿Y porque cuando me hizo esa cuestión, _ella _fue la mujer que apareció en mi mente como la compañera que algún día quisiera elegir?

- Ritchie siempre ha soñado vivir aquí…- repliqué con toda la calma posible, sin mirarla y ocupándome de terminar el sándwich.

- Lo sé- sonrió, y se acomodó en el pasto sentándose al estilo indio -¿Qué hay de ti?-

'_¿Por qué insistía conmigo…?'_

- Supongo que elegiría algo más céntrico, como Viridian City…-

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa -¿En serio?- pestañeó -Creí que eras más acorde a este pueblo. Puedo imaginarte viviendo perfectamente aquí con tu familia… es como si tú pertenecieras a este lugar…-

Sacudí la cabeza riendo -Vaya que te has creado una imagen extraña de mí, eh-

Ella hizo una pausa ante mis palabras, y cuando habló lo hizo con cierta renuencia -He tenido mi tiempo para observarte y... analizarte-

Mi sorpresa fue evidente -¿Si?. ¿Y que has averiguado?- pregunté con lentitud.

- Intenté encontrar a ese héroe juvenil al que Ritchie tanto adora… pero fue como si al llegar aquí me topara con alguien completamente diferente al hermano modelo del que me hablaba…-

- ¿Te he decepcionado?- reí.

Misty sacudió la cabeza -No. Realmente eres una persona admirable, y entiendo porque Ritchie te respeta tanto, pero…- bajó sus ojos -Conmigo te comportas diferente. Al principio creí que era timidez, o vergüenza, pero luego me di cuenta que me evitabas… que no podíamos estar los dos en una misma habitación porque salías inmediatamente, o si me unía a alguna charla que mantenías con Ritchie te quedabas callado como si mi presencia te incomodara, y no quisieras hablarme. Es como si no vieras los intentos que hago para acercarme a ti…- Sus ojos, tímidos al principio ganaron valentía durante el transcurso de su desahogo, y al final de la oración estaban fijos en los míos -¿Te desagrada mi presencia?. ¿O es que acaso consideras que soy poca cosa para Ritchie…?-

- Desde luego que no- respondí meneando la cabeza, y luego de que pasaran varios segundos en tanto intentaba hilvanar alguna cosa coherente para decirle -Creo que eres la indicada para mi hermano- _'Tan indicada que estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez colosal…'_- En cuanto a lo otro…- tomé aire -Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderado contigo, créeme que no fue adrede, ocurre que… soy un poco antisociable-

- Eso no es lo que Ritchie dice constantemente de ti- murmuró sin dejar de mirarme - No te agrado ¿cierto?-

'_Me agradas demasiado…'_

Negué con la cabeza, intentando no volverme loco ante tanto cuestionamiento -No tienes que caerme bien a mí, sino a Ritchie- y añadí -Pero si me agradas, Misty-

- ¿En verdad?-

Asentí. Ella parecía a punto de decir algo más, por lo que añadí esperando clarificar el tema -Tengo serios problemas para relacionarme con las personas, sé que no lo parece porque usualmente lo disimulo muy bien, pero contigo me resulta imposible fingir. Contigo no puedo evitar ser otra persona…-

Misty rió como si no me creyera. De hecho la excusa parecía tan absurda y bizarra que ni yo me la creía.

- Tal vez pase por otro lado…- murmuró ella y apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas, mirando hacia el frente -Y tenga que ver con la extraña química que hay entre nosotros…-

La observé de soslayo entre dudoso e inquieto, la sangre me latía en las sienes mientras intentaba entender lo que había dicho.

Tal vez no era tan inocente como yo creía…

- Siempre estuve acostumbrado a obtener _todo _lo que quiero…- dije finalmente en voz baja, no muy consciente de que Misty me escuchara -Hasta ahora… En estos días aprendí, que existen cosas de las que no puedo adueñarme…-

Volteó a verme con sorpresa en sus ojos ¿habría entendido mis palabras?. Mi caballerosidad impedía dar un discurso más explicito, le debía respeto absoluto a mi hermano, por lo que guardé silencio.

- Tal vez si el destino hubiera cruzado nuestros caminos antes…-empezó ella, y en esta oportunidad su mirada evitó la mía. Había un temblor en sus labios y en sus palabras. Hizo una pausa desesperada, y cuando retomó sus ojos eran distintos. Se puso de pie acercándose a su bicicleta -Será mejor que regresemos, Ritchie puede preocuparse-

Volvió a evitarme, y cuando me dio la espalda en tanto acomodaba su mochila, noté sus hombros tensos y el movimiento autómata de sus manos, sin embargo montó y comenzó a alejarse del parque.

Volvimos en absoluto silencio, curiosamente ella iba pedaleando adelante. Al parecer su memoria conservaba con lujo de detalles el camino de regreso hasta mi casa, pues lo hizo sin detenerse, sin mirarme, y con evidente confianza en si misma.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, y ella se adelantó al garaje para guardar su bicicleta, al parecer olvidando que yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, y de pronto nos encontramos a solas en ese lugar pequeño y silencioso, donde el magnetismo de su presencia parecía llamarme, con mis nacientes sentimientos a flor de piel, y la incertidumbre reflejada en esos profundos ojos verde azulados, bastó un segundo de duda, y titubeo en sus labios trémulos, para que ella se excusara soltando su rodado que cayó estrepitosamente sobre el mío.

- Lo siento…- murmuró retrocediendo, en tanto sus ojos adquirían un matiz de terror como nunca había visto -Gracias por el paseo, Ash. Ahora… será mejor que busque a Ritchie, antes que se preocupe por mi ausencia…-

Sin esperar mi respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del garaje corriendo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Pasaron tres semanas completas.

En lo que duró ese tiempo, apenas veía a mi hermano, o a su prometida. En un primer momento me pregunté si Misty le había confiado a Ritchie lo ocurrido aquella vez del paseo, pero luego de charlar con mi hermano en varias ocasiones, en forma tranquila y amistosa, descubrí que no sabía nada.

Y eso me tranquilizó.

Porque no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la felicidad de mi hermano menor solo para obtener la mía. Tenía códigos, que iban más allá de los lazos familiares, pues ante todo yo era un caballero, y aunque pareciera muy tentadora y exquisita la idea, creo que no podría robarme la mujer de alguien más.

Así transcurrieron esos días, donde los planes de la boda avanzaban a pasos agigantados. Debido a eso a Misty apenas la veía en la casa. Si por casualidad nos cruzábamos, ella rápidamente encontraba una excusa para desaparecer. Casi no me hablaba, y no me miraba cuando en alguna de esas raras ocasiones me dirigía una o dos palabras. Era obvio que me estaba evitando a toda costa. Y aunque quería averiguar el motivo de su aislamiento, era algo que ella misma había impuesto entre nosotros, y siendo un respetable hombre debía rendir honores a su decisión aunque no la entendiera, ni la aceptara.

Cuando finalmente caí en la cuenta, me encontré de narices frente al gran día. Ese día donde Ritchie daría el paso para convertirse en todo un hombre frente a la ley y a la sociedad.

La visión que me ofrecía el espejo; yo a mis veintitrés años, enfundado en ese sobrio smoking negro, yendo a la boda de mi hermano, tres años menor, me dio una bofetada real que me acomodó en tiempo y lugar.

Ya no sería lo mismo entre él y yo, se acababan las bromas juveniles de antaño, y los ratos de ocio en los que nos dedicábamos a no hacer nada. Ritchie a partir de hoy tendría que responder a otras responsabilidades, como cuidar de una esposa y mantener a los hijos que vendrían algún día…

- ¿Ash?- la voz juvenil hizo que girara sobre mis zapatos para contemplar a mi hermano que acababa de hablar. Parecía un espejo de lo que yo era, mucho más joven, inexperto, y con esa sonrisa vulnerable que denotaba esperanza y ansiedad ante lo desconocido. Como si se sintiera feliz. Y conociéndolo, sabía que así era.

- Voy a la iglesia- dijo acomodándose el cabello rebelde de color castaño que ese día lo había peinado hacia atrás -La tradición dice que el novio debe de estar antes que la novia-

- Oh, claro- asentí.

- Misty aún no ha terminado de arreglarse- siguió diciendo con una sonrisa -Pero en cuanto esté lista le diré que te avise, el auto ya está estacionado afuera-

- ¿Eh?- arqueé una ceja como si me hubiera perdido de algo.

Ritchie rió, y algo de su tensión pareció aflojarse con eso -Hermano, recuerda que como familiar mayor directo tienes que entregar a la novia. Lo prometiste…-

- Oh, si- respondí no muy seguro de cuando había acordado algo así -¿También debo llevarla?-

- Ash me sorprende tu falta de memoria. No tienes que estar nervioso, si yo no lo estoy- se acercó así hablando y me abrazó. Quizás fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que mi pequeño hermano había dejado de ser ese joven atolondrado y distraído para convertirse en un hombre seguro de si mismo.

No consideré necesario manifestar esas palabras en voz alta, algo dentro mío decía que si declaraba aquello, otra confesión innecesaria podría salir a luz, por lo que le dí varias palmadas en la espalda, con la secreta esperanza de que entendiera lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Parece que así fue, porque tras alejarnos murmuró un débil -Gracias- y sonrió como quitándole importancia a las emociones desbordadas - ¿Estas listo?- me preguntó en tanto se acomodaba la corbata.

Asentí antes de responder -Si-

Seguía toqueteándose el lazo de su corbata, por lo que me acerqué antes que lo desanudara -A ver, déjame a mí- era una molestia imaginaria. El nudo estaba perfecto -¿Nervioso?- volví a hablar mientras acomodaba la corbata bajo las solapas del traje.

- Solo lo necesario…- volvió a sonreír, y me palmeó el hombro como indicándome que dejara de preocuparme por su apariencia. Él retrocedió y se observó una última vez en mi espejo -Será mejor que me ponga en marcha, sería muy gracioso que la novia llegara antes que yo…- y así diciendo se encaminó hacia la puerta. Asomó la cabeza por la abertura y me guiñó el ojo.

- Cuento contigo, hermano-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Pasaron veinte minutos de la partida de Ritchie, cuando un débil golpe en la puerta de mi habitación se oyó quebrando la agradable quietud. Abrí, encontrándome a una muchacha rubia vestida de rosa, una de las damas de honor que curiosamente era hermana de la novia.

- ¿Si?-

- Misty está lista- me dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, y me hizo señas de que la siguiera. Cerré la puerta luego de fijarme que todo estuviera en orden, bajamos la escalera, y al pie de esta dos muchachas vestidas similares a la rubia, nos esperaban. Ellas también eran hermanas de la novia, y lucían tan felices como quien me precedía.

Las dos muchachas al verme, se abrieron; una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha, dándole paso a la gran protagonista de todo aquel festejo.

Cabe señalar que por varios segundos me quedé con la mente en blanco, y la boca ligeramente abierta sin saber que decir.

Y es que ninguna palabra humana parecía _jamás _hacerle justicia a su belleza. Era una visión única, que quedaría grabada en mi memoria para siempre. Misty debió advertir mi falta de palabras, pues sus ojos se abrieron en tanto yo la observaba a mi gusto, se mordió el labio, bajando la vista y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor suave.

- ¿Bien, que opinas?- preguntó una de las damas de honor de cabello azul oscuro, observando con evidente placer y orgullo mi reacción.

Recordé el pacto que había trazado conmigo mismo, aquella promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper…

- Te ves genial, Misty…- dije con sinceridad, quitándole emoción a mi voz -¿Estamos todos listos?- proseguí entonces, dándole la espalda y sin esperar a que ella respondiera. Palpé el bolsillo de mi smoking suspirando con tranquilidad al advertir al tacto, el estuche con las alianzas que Ritchie me había encargado tan celosamente.

- Estamos listos- respondió la rubia, tomando el ramo de la novia, en tanto las otras dos procedían a levantarle el velo y el vestido para que pudiera caminar con libertad -¿Cómo haremos?- preguntó de golpe mirándome.

Arqueé una ceja sin entender a que se refería, yo estaba frente a la puerta con las llaves de mi vehiculo en la mano.

- No entramos todos en un solo auto- dijo con preocupación una de las jóvenes, la cual tenía cabello rosado -Además podríamos arruinar el vestido de nuestra hermana…-

- ¡Eso sería terrible!- intervino la rubia. Misty no decía una palabra -Violet, tú y yo podemos ir en nuestro coche, escoltando el de Ash…-

- Me parece una gran idea, el vestido de Misty no merece tener ni una sola arruga. Debe verse perfecta; tal y como está ahora…-

Yo seguía sin entender tanto palabrerío. Siguieron hablando por varios segundos hasta que finalmente volvieron a ponerse en marcha, acercándose a mí. Abrí la puerta y esperé a que la novia y su séquito salieran. Luego de asegurarme por centésima vez que _todo _estuviera en su lugar, le eché llave a la puerta y me volví a mi vehículo.

Misty estaba sentada, impecable, en el asiento trasero en tanto sus hermanas acomodaban su vestido para que no se enganchara con la puerta al cerrarse. Estaba seria, y algo pálida tuve que reconocer.

Esperé a que terminaran con el arreglo, y para mi sorpresa las tres se dirigieron al otro coche, un pequeño compacto rojo, que estaba estacionado junto a la acera, y que era propiedad de ellas.

- Nosotras iremos detrás de ustedes- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí y me subí a mi auto. Tras ponerme el cinturón de seguridad espié a mi pasajera por el espejo retrovisor. Pero ella tenía la vista fija en su ramo de lirios y parecía ajena a mi presencia. Carraspeé y encendí el motor, este tardó varios segundos en responder. Al parecer estaba tan o más nervioso que yo.

- Hey muchachas- dije de pronto sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla -¿Por qué ustedes no se adelantan y yo las sigo?. Creo que olvidé el camino a la iglesia…-

Las jóvenes rieron, y tocando bocina se adelantaron, dándome el tiempo justo para que las alcanzara.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

El silencio dentro del vehiculo era tan intenso que casi se podía palpar. Le di otra rápida ojeada a mi solitaria pasajera; Misty había dejado el ramo en el resto del asiento a su lado, y tenia la cabeza hacia el costado, observando el escenario que se desplegaba por la ventana. Sin embargo la expresión vacía de sus ojos daba cuenta de que en realidad el paisaje le era ajeno.

Suspiré, discutiendo conmigo si debía dilatar ese silencio o preguntar algo solo para ser cortés. Según mis cálculos, faltaban como diez cuadras para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, las damas de honor me llevaban una distancia no muy considerable, pero todavía podía ver al pequeño auto deportivo color rojo que conducían.

El sonido de una inspiración profunda y nerviosa surgida desde el asiento trasero, hicieron que levantara la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor, donde los nerviosos ojos verdes de la novia se encontraron con los míos.

Era la primera vez en semanas que me sostenía la vista.

- Detén el auto- dijo con una voz que en nada se parecía a la suya -Ash, detente…-

Obedecí sin pensar, apreté el freno y el vehiculo se detuvo de golpe en el medio de la calle que a esa hora no era tan transitada. Los segundos transcurrieron y yo seguía mirándola a través del espejo con cierto temor, porque la expresión resuelta de su rostro pálido no evidenciaba nada bueno.

- Ash…- dijo suplicante. Con un ronroneo dulce y seductor. Y no hubo necesidad de más palabras porque entendí al instante.

Me dí la vuelta y la miré a mis anchas, sin la presión que yo mismo me había autoimpuesto, sin sentirme mortificado por admirar a una mujer ajena, que no me pertenecía. En ese momento, la cordura parecía haberse evaporado de todo mi sistema.

Y ella estaba tan hermosa, con el velo enmarcando su rostro de porcelana, y su cabello ondulado que le caía sobre los hombros. El vestido sencillo que parecía hecho de un jirón de nube… Y comprendí que podía robármela. Robarme a esa mujer, y perdernos en el anonimato para siempre…

- Ash…- sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre una vez más, su mano enguantada tocó la mía, el calor de su piel fue tan magnético, y la tentación en ese tórrido instante tan poderosa. Tan dulce y excitante. Bastaba una sola palabra, una sola acción de mi parte, de la suya, para convertir esa locura en algo real…

El momento era crítico, la naturaleza rugió con toda su indómita fiereza; su piel candente me quemaba, su perfume era embriagante y adictivo, perdí la razón por un instante, se me nublaron los ojos y en un segundo de locura, lleno de una pasión ardiente y desgarradora, me iba a arrojar sobre aquella mujer como en un precipicio delicioso; cuando un relámpago de sensatez quebró el hechizo iluminando mi mente y pude detenerme en el borde del abismo al que me había arrastrado la fuerza de la carne.

En ese momento tuve la razón suficiente para considerar lo que estaba planeando: Iba a robarme a la prometida de mi hermano… así sin más. Con una frialdad que asqueaba.

Sentí aversión y repugnancia hacia mi naturaleza carnal, hacia mi mente maquiavélica y perversa, hacia esos pensamientos retorcidos que pensaban destruir la felicidad de un ser inocente para satisfacer mis propios deseos.

¡Dios! ¿En que momento de mi vida me había vuelto alguien tan despiadado y perverso?

- No podemos hacer esto…- dije con una voz que intentaba ser firme pese a la tempestad de emociones que cruzaban mi mente. Evité mirarla a los ojos. La expresión de su rostro era tan hechicera, y seductora como nunca había visto.

- Ash… ¿Porqué?-

Se acercó, levantando una ola de gasa y seda blanca a su alrededor. Apretó mi mano con más fuerza.

Me armé de valor y la enfrenté, enojándome conmigo, con ella, por estar en una situación de esta magnitud.

- ¡Eres la prometida de mi hermano Ritchie, maldición, ese es el porqué!. ¡Él te ama!. Confía en ti, y en mí… no puedes hacerle esto. No _puedo_ hacerle esto… Lo destruiría por completo…-

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar -Pero yo te…-

No quería oír su confesión. Sabía que si su boca liberaba aquello que tanto fantaseaba escuchar, me sería imposible enmendar mi error y entonces no habría punto de retorno. Por lo que girándome encendí el motor y apreté el acelerador para acallarla.

- Vas a hacer lo que debiste hacer desde un principio- dije con los dientes apretados.

- Pero…- el llanto era tangible en su voz quebrada. Sabía, pese a que le daba la espalda, que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Amas a Ritchie?- aventuré

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado a todo esto?. El pequeño deportivo rojo no estaba a la vista.

- Claro que lo amo…- sollozó, y debió cubrirse el rostro con las manos porque su voz salio ahogada y presa de un llanto real.

- Suficiente- murmuré inerte -Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

No dije más, ni ella añadió algo más. Su llanto silencioso nos acompañó el resto del viaje hasta la capilla la cual pude localizar sin problemas.

El compacto rojo estaba ahí, al igual que las tres frenéticas mujeres que rodearon mi auto apenas me estacioné.

- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡Debieron estar aquí hace veinte minutos!. ¿Qué los demoró tanto!-

- ¡El novio estaba muy preocupado…!-

Descendí sonriendo a modo de disculpa -Lo siento, me perdí…-

- ¡Venían detrás nuestro!- me increpó la rubia sosteniendo el ruedo de su vestido rosa. Creo que fue en ese momento donde descubrí que sus irises eran exactos a los de Misty; verde-azul como el mar.

- Si, lo sé. Perdón otra vez…- reiteré volviendo a sonreír pese a que sentía mi rostro duro y tenso. Rodeé el auto y esta vez procedí a abrirle a la novia. Le extendí la mano para que saliera; como esperaba, el maquillaje semi corrido y sus ojos rojos denunciaban a las claras el llanto que no terminaba de secarse.

- ¡Myst! ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- la mujer de cabello azul oscuro se acercó preocupada con un pañuelo desechable y procedió a secarle las mejillas, mientras las otras dos arreglaban el vestido a su alrededor.

- Me parece que…- la interrumpí, temeroso de lo que ella pudiera decir -Tiene un ataque de nervios…-

- Oh, cariño. ¿Es eso cierto?-

Misty me miró. Y creo que nunca olvidaré la expresión suplicante, y luego de pena y aceptación que reflejaron sus increíbles ojos verdes. Desvié la vista hacia un lado y oí su voz dubitativa afirmando lo que yo había dicho.

- Estoy tan nerviosa que…tengo miedo…-

- Myst, cálmate. Es normal que sientas eso- la consoló la rubia dándole un rápido abrazo -Todas las novias tienen un segundo de vacilación ante el gran paso que van a dar, tú no eres la excepción. Pero tranquila hermanita, estamos aquí. Y Ritchie estará aquí para ayudarte de ahora en más…-

- Y tú lo amas- concordó otra de las damas de honor -Y eso es todo lo que importa ¿cierto?-

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire por varios segundos antes que respondiera con voz temblorosa.

- Si, lo amo…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Sentía la mano enguantada de Misty, temblorosa, bajo mi brazo mientras caminábamos lentamente por el pasillo de la iglesia hasta el altar donde un sonriente y nervioso Ritchie nos esperaba.

Trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mientras seguíamos acercándonos al frente, pero los pasos dubitativos de la novia parecían frenar mi andar y hacer interminable nuestro camino. Finalmente Ritchie se acercó y le entregué la mano de su prometida que él inmediatamente enlazó tras su brazo.

En silencio, y con la sensación de haber cumplido mi deber me ubiqué frente a ellos, junto a las damas de honor en tanto la ceremonia oficialmente empezaba.

Ritchie estaba satisfecho, orgulloso y tranquilo. Con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro mientras seguía con atención las palabras del clérigo. Misty tenía la mirada perdida, y una expresión de completa pena y desconcierto; estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sus ojos vagaban por todos lados, pero nunca se detuvieron en mí, pese a que debido a mi ubicación podía captar perfectamente cada gesto que hiciera.

El clérigo hizo las preguntas pertinentes en el momento cumbre, en tanto yo me dedicaba a entregar las alianzas obviando a la novia, aunque ella ni siquiera me miró. Mi hermano contestó con voz clara y firme, diciendo sus votos con una naturalidad que era envidiable. Ella demoró unos cuantos segundos en responder, sabe Dios lo que habrá pasado por su mente mientras el silencio se extendía dentro de la pequeña capilla, hasta que sus labios trémulos dejaron escapar la débil respuesta afirmativa. Su voz se quebró en varias ocasiones mientras repetía los votos que ella misma había escrito.

Sabía que la ceremonia ya llegaba a su fin. Respiré con tranquilidad pese al nudo que empezaba a ajustarse en torno a mi garganta.

La última pregunta vendría a continuación. Aquella que podría cambiar el rumbo de todo.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y un sudor frío corrió por mi frente mientras la voz áspera del clérigo se hacía oír en el silencio sepulcral de aquella iglesia.

'_¿Hay alguien aquí que sepa de alguna razón para evitar que estas dos personas unan sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio…?'_

Los ojos de Misty, que durante todo ese tiempo actuaron como si no me vieran, se elevaron clavándose en los míos con absoluta convicción. Grandes y húmedos, parpadearon suplicantes como pidiéndome que acabara con todo eso de una vez.

Bajé la cabeza aterrado de mi mismo, en tanto sentía su mirada desesperada clavada en mi persona, mientras los segundos corrían separándonos para siempre.

El clérigo asintió con satisfacción tras la breve pausa, y pese a todo pronóstico, alzó las manos profesando las últimas palabras bendiciendo a la pareja, y dando por culminada la ceremonia.

Ritchie abrazó a su esposa y le dio un beso apasionado frente a los ojos de todos los invitados que vitorearon de alegría ante el espectáculo. Solo yo sentía aquella extraña mezcla de placer y desazón que corona toda acción difícil de realizar.

- ¡Hermano!- los brazos de Ritchie me apretaron con asfixiante gozo, pero yo continuaba en _stand by_, experimentando toda suerte de emociones contradictorias -Gracias- repitió junto a mi oído-

Asentí, tratando de no quebrarme.

Me agradecía el haber desempeñado mi papel. Y en alguna parte de mi mente entendí que mi hermano me daba las gracias por no haberme robado a su mujer.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Observé el cielo del atardecer que se teñía de diversos colores anunciando la llegada de la noche. Adentro del salón la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo.

Me sentía tan completamente ajeno a eso.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y extraje un paquete de cigarrillos. Tomé uno y lo encendí mientras me desanudaba el nudo de la corbata. No era muy adepto a este tipo de vicios, sin embargo sentí una ridícula oleada de placer en tanto aspiraba el humo mareantedel cigarro. Me senté en el césped sin la menor consideración por mi traje de etiqueta.

Todo había resultado normal tras la ceremonia. O lo más normal que yo esperaba considerando que Misty no me dirigió la palabra, y sus ojos estaban llorosos cuando me acerqué a felicitarla. Ella solo me extendió su mano temblorosa por un par de segundos, la cual retiró rápidamente sin darme tiempo a que terminara de ofrecerle mis felicitaciones. Luego se marchó con sus hermanas, las cuales la esperaban con sonrisas y llantos de felicidad.

Mi trabajo estaba cumplido aquí.

No había nada que me atara a esta ciudad, y pese a que una parte de la situación estaba resuelta, quedaba lo otro, lo más complejo: mis sentimientos. Aquellas emociones que no habían cambiado pese a lo ocurrido.

Necesitaba despejarme. Volver a sentirme dueño de mi mismo otra vez. Sabía que eso no ocurriría si yo continuaba viviendo en Pallet Town, y mientras Misty estuviera aquí.

Así que con esa idea fresca en mi mente enturbiada, me levanté de mi cómodo asiento y tirando la colilla del cigarro al suelo, comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la fiesta. Decidí volver a pie hasta mi casa, sin importarme realmente de los tres kilómetros que me separaban de mi hogar.

Con cada nuevo paso, y la brisa nocturna despeinándome los cabellos, sentía que mi decisión no podía ser más acertada. Necesitaba nuevos aires, nuevos rumbos, nuevas aventuras.

'_Es lo mejor que estoy haciendo…' _pensé escudriñando el cielo casi oscuro.

Sí, lo mejor que podía hacer; pues esperaba en algún futuro volver a mirar el agraciado rostro de la esposa de mi hermano sin sentir que había cometido la estupidez más grande de mi vida.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Si! Ha vuelto la Reina del Drama a las andadas… Dios! Porque tengo que ser tan terriblemente dramática? Creo que necesito un psicoanalista O.o_

_Bien, he aquí otra entrega del melodrama de la medianoche :P (Tarde pero seguro) La verdad mi mente está en coma, así que no sé saldrá de todo esto._

_Perdón por otro capítulo triste! Es que venía planeado así de antemano… Aunque este sufrió un pequeño cambio; pensaba meter a Giovanni en lugar de Ritchie! (Si! Mi mente es extremadamente retorcida! xD) pero consideré que algunos de ustedes me matarían por juntar a nuestra pelirroja favorita con alguien que le doblara la edad, así que cambié al padre por el hermano pequeño y metí a Ritchie. Aunque no lo crean me gusta la pareja que hace con Mist, creo que es preferible al hombre cincuentón, verdad?_

_Y ya concluyendo… La próxima letra, la __**F **__vendrá con un pequeño bonnus dedicado a mi amiga AngelLarc que verdaderamente se lo merece ^^ _

_Nos leemos en __**F**__icticio!_

_Y reviews? No saben cuanto alegran mi vida :)_

_-Y ahorita me voy a tomar un te con miel, tengo la garganta irritada e inflamada, pareciera que no pego una, verdad? u.u Son las 2 y 42 de la madrugada, así que me disculpo por cualquier falla de ortografía Gomen!-_

_Sumi Chan ^^ _


	6. Ficticio Bonnus Track: Frazada

_**F**__icticio_

Ella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho, mientras los fotógrafos disparaban sus cámaras hacia ellos tomando su nueva acción. Él enlazó su brazo a su cintura aproximándola aún más hacia su cuerpo, y más flashes inmortalizaron el momento.

Ella rió, y el sonido fue tan conocido, tan sublime a sus oídos, al igual que el beso que esos familiares labios depositaron en su mejilla. El eco de una nueva ráfaga de flashes declaró que esa última imagen (ese momento íntimo entre el gran campeón y su joven novia) sería tapa de portada en varias revistas el día de mañana.

- ¡Señor Ketchum! ¿Cuándo podemos hablar de planes de casamiento?- preguntó uno de los periodistas extendiendo su micrófono hacia ellos.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a la pareja, hambrientos de capturar en sus cámaras aquella primicia que era la expectativa general, tanto en el ámbito pokémon como en el de las grandes estrellas de la farándula.

Los jóvenes se miraron con ese amor, fruto del tierno idilio que era bien conocido por todos había nacido a temprana edad, y ambos se sonrieron con esa complicidad que compartían los enamorados, y que les permitía comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

- My pronto tendrán novedades al respecto- respondió la muchacha con una risita, pues su novio la besaba en la mejilla y en el cuello sin avergonzarse del público que era testigo de sus muestras de afecto.

- ¿Cuándo estima que será eso señorita Waterflower?- interrogó otro periodista con voz profunda.

- Como Misty dijo, muy pronto. Y ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo- respondió Ash, siempre abrazando a la joven quien se amoldaba a él sin recato.

Más cámaras inmortalizaron el momento y lo hubieran seguido haciendo sino fuera porque una alta y elegante mujer que usaba unos anteojos oscuros, se acercó a ellos haciendo resonar sus altos zapatos de tacón en aquel lujoso suelo de mármol, e interrumpiendo cualquier intento de continuar con la entrevista. Llevaba una agenda y en su rostro había una expresión seria y formal, como las que acostumbran a tener aquellas personas que se mueven en el ámbito de los negocios.

- Creo que ya han sido demasiado preguntas por hoy- manifestó en tono seco haciendo un gesto con su mano libre -Si gustan, podemos realizar una cita para una nueva conferencia… El tiempo del señor Ketchum y la señorita Waterflower actualmente es muy valioso-

El murmullo de disconformidad que se levantó en torno a ellos, hizo que Ash alzara una ceja en alusión a su agente que rápidamente lo puso de mal humor. Misty lo tranquilizó dándole una suave caricia en la mejilla, él aceptó el gesto con agradecimiento, y eso fue suficiente para que su rostro se relajara sobremanera. Soltó la cintura de su novia y se limitó a tomarla de la mano. Se aclaró la garganta antes de decir con cortesía:

- Está bien, Vera, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí- pese a su respeto, se notó una leve nota de irritabilidad en el transfondo de su voz, se volvió a los periodistas casi ofreciéndoles disculpas -Gracias por su tiempo, espero que les haya servido esta pequeña entrevista. Cualquier duda, ustedes ya saben como ubicarnos, y desde luego conocen a nuestra agente de prensa, no tienen más que citar una nueva audiencia con ella…- observó de soslayo a la mujer que los esperaba con los brazos en jarra, y no pudo disimular la sensación desagradable que esta le inspiraba. Tomando aire, añadió -Muchas gracias-

La susodicha guardó silencio mientras los periodistas terminaban de adular a la pareja y se despedían, no sin antes mirarla con desdén. Era el blanco predilecto de las miradas de menosprecio e impotencia, y eso tenía que ver con manejar la agenda de prensa de quienes eran las figuras del momento, la pareja más envidiada, y también la más querida por el público: Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron a ella mientras la gente se retiraba. La mujer les hizo una seña de que la siguieran.

- Dentro de tres horas tienen una cita con Lance y Aghata. Ellos están ansiosos por saber como marcha _todo_…- puso énfasis en esa última palabra, y los espió por encima de su hombro -Hagan el favor de vestir de manera formal y de tener el resto de la tarde libre…- la voz de Vera se perdía por el pasillo mientras ella seguía recitando lo que se hallaba escrito en su agenda. La pareja iba detrás escuchando en silencio, y solo cuando estuvieron seguros de que escapaban de las miradas, se soltaron las manos y se alejaron imperceptiblemente uno del otro como si fueran dos extraños.

Una mueca sombría se coló en las facciones de la pelirroja, oscureciendo su semblante de cansancio y aburrimiento. Ash se sentía culpable y frustrado al verla. En el fondo era responsable de su estado, y de _todo _lo que los rodeaba… Suspiró con impotencia mientras sus puños se cerraban gradualmente a sus costados.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Vera consultó su reloj y se quitó los anteojos -Disponen de dos horas y media hasta la próxima cita…- ellos suspiraron con cansancio -Escuchen, lo están haciendo muy bien. Realmente no hay queja alguna sobre ustedes…-

Misty decidió no seguir escuchándola y entró a la habitación que actuaría a modo de lugar de descanso hasta que el próximo encuentro se diera. Ash entró tras ella, cerrando la puerta en la cara de su agente.

- Lo siento, Mist- murmuró viendo a la joven que se quitaba los zapatos y se tumbaba en la cama tamaño king. Vestía una falda corta, muy poco común en ella, y una blusa ajustada. Se giró hacia él flexionando las rodillas dejando ver solo lo justo y necesario de sus bonitas piernas, pese a que quedaba muy poco a la imaginación.

- Esta bien Ash, no hay problema, no tienes de que disculparte- fue la tranquila respuesta, e iba a agregar algo más cuando el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Se sentó de un salto rebuscando en la cartera que había dejado abandonada a un lado del lecho. Encontró el aparato y atendió a la llamada, mientras Ash encendía el televisor y arrimando un mullido sillón se dejaba caer en él, dispuesto a pasar la tarde inmerso en alguna película.

A intervalos oía frases sueltas de la conversación de la joven, y como reía suavemente. El rubor de sus mejillas hablaba por si solo, al igual que las frases dichas en susurros. Cuando volvió a verla, estaba junto a la puerta poniéndose nuevamente los zapatos de taco.

- Voy a salir un momento…- dijo despreocupadamente.

A él le entró pánico que logró disimularlo muy bien, bajó el volumen de lo que estaba viendo y se acercó a ella -No puedes irte ahora, tenemos una reunión con Lance en menos de dos horas…-

- Y volveré para ese entonces. Gary me invitó a almorzar…-

- Pero…-

- Siempre vuelvo a tiempo Ash, lo sabes. Nunca he fallado a mi palabra, y no empezaré ahora. Estaré aquí muy puntual para continuar con mi papel en esta charada…-

Él se retrajo por inercia. Miró sus pies enfundados en aquel lujoso par de zapatos negros, mientras consideraba que responder a eso. Finalmente reiteró -Lo siento…-

Misty se acercó y le tocó el hombro -No tienes de que disculparte. Todo esta saliendo bien, será solo un mes más, y luego ambos seremos libres de continuar nuestras vidas como se nos de la gana- le sonrió -Yo acepté ayudarte en esto, Ash. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, descuida- se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla -Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta, pero de verdad _necesito _ver a Gary…-

- Misty espera…- él alcanzó a tomarla de la mano. Muchas veces había hecho eso pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para confesarle aquello tan grande que le quemaba el pecho y le hacia temblar las palabras antes de pronunciarlas. La joven lo miró expectante, como siempre ocurría, la curiosidad bailando nítidamente en sus tranquilos y bellos ojos. Ningún signo le advertía que existiera una tormenta de emociones tras esa calma que reflejaba su rostro.

Ella estaba tan tranquila esperando que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle para luego marcharse con _otro_. ¿Y como podía ser así? Ash se preguntaba, que luego de tantos momentos íntimos compartidos con esa mujer, ella no sospechara nada de lo que realmente ocurría.

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la muñeca de la joven adivinando la vida secreta de sus venas, la suavidad innata de su piel… y las palabras subieron a borbotones hasta sus labios _`Para mí esta relación nunca fue ficticia…Estar contigo es lo que realmente he soñado desde que te conocí…Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, y pensé que te darías cuenta de lo que me pasa contigo… ¿Cómo puedes responder a mis besos y luego actuar como si nada ha ocurrido…?. ¿Qué acaso no ves lo que siento por ti..?'_

- Ash, Ash… me lastimas- Misty forcejeó hasta que se soltó. Se masajeó el brazo -¿Qué tienes que decirme? Estoy perdiendo tiempo…-

Él abrió la boca, y le iba a decir aquel secreto que guardaba hace tiempo. Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta, quemándole los labios y nublándole la vista y todo juicio.

De pronto, se veía a si mismo meses atrás en una oficina lujosa, y los rostros de Agatha y Loreley que le sonreían casi con sorna, y luego las palabras de Lance que cambiaron para siempre su vida _'__Has hecho un excelente desempeño hasta aquí. Tu comportamiento es intachable… Los niños te adoran, las familias te respetan y los jóvenes entrenadores te han tomado como un modelo a seguir_. _Das una imagen casi perfecta__, sin embargo creo __que tu vida carece de algo sustancial, un detalle mínimo, que nos ayudaría a lograr la imagen impecable que queremos para nuestro flamante Maestro Pokémon. Tu imagen lo es todo, Ash… y la soledad no es una buena compañía… __A lo que me refiero es que necesitas una compañía femenina; una novia… y Loreley tiene a la candidata en mente…'_

Y luego citaron a Misty a esa misma oficina y le expusieron el mismo proyecto ridículo sin un ápice de vergüenza, y ella con esa sonrisa calmada y amistosa que él conocía tan bien, aceptaba ese pedido, y daba su consentimiento para actuar en ese teatro que terminaría por arruinarle la vida…

Y como en todo ese tiempo había terminado por enamorarse profundamente de ella, pues los tibios sentimientos que la joven siempre le inspiró fueron evolucionando hasta convertirse en esa emoción intensa y apasionada que distingue a todos los enamorados.

¿Entonces porque era tan difícil decirle la verdad, y destruir ese teatro ficticio que estaba afectándole más de lo que debería? Porque Misty no lo amaba. Lisa y llanamente como eso…

- ¡Ash!- la voz exaltada de la joven lo volvió a la realidad. Estaba agitando la mano frente a sus ojos, y lucía histérica -Debo irme, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?-

Ash observó sus ojos, grandes y expectantes, la ansiedad que demostraba por ir a encontrarse con _otro_, otro hombre al que realmente amaba. Y supo que otra vez no podría decir una sola palabra. Otra vez debería conformarse con ese afecto falso al que desesperadamente se arraigaba como única salvación. Quien hubiera dicho que Misty Waterflower podía ser tan buena actriz, pues él creía todos y cada uno de sus besos, y sus palabras susurradas con amor.

Suspiró, sonriendo con suficiencia y derrota - Nada, Mist. Solo no te olvides de llegar a tiempo-

- Descuida- la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y de un impulso lo besó en la mejilla -Nos vemos-

Y así diciendo, sin darle oportunidad de agregar algo más, la muchacha se perdió en aquel laberinto de pasillos para encontrarse furtivamente con aquel hombre que correspondía a su amor.

Ash apagó el televisor y se acostó en la enorme cama, ocupando el sitio que antes ella ocupaba, sintiendo el aroma de su perfume -tan conocido para él- que impregnaba las sabanas.

Estaba seguro de que Misty volvería a tiempo, lista para seguir desempeñando su papel de novia enamorada. Le daría esos besos que le quitaban el aliento, y se sentiría prisionero de sus brazos, y de sus palabras. Su sola presencia lograría calmarlo como siempre lo hacía, y nadie sospecharía nada.

Nadie sospecharía que esa era una relación ficticia que tenía una fecha de caducidad.

Nadie sospecharía cuan enamorado estaba él de su novia.

Y finalmente nadie sospecharía cuantas veces él estuvo a punto de hacer que esa ficción se volviera realidad.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

.

_**F**__razada_

_Para AngelLarc_

_._

- ¡Atchoooooo…!-

El violento estornudó pareció resonar en toda la casa, retumbando en las ventanas, y en la cristalería de los aparadores.

- ¡Atchooooo…!-

Otro estornudo hizo menos estragos que el anterior, pero trajo consigo a la preocupada pelirroja que se adentró a la cocina con una manta, la cual colocó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de un atractivo joven moreno que seguía reproduciendo estornudos a diestra y siniestra, mientras esperaba el desayuno sentado a la pequeña mesita de caoba.

- Cielos, Ash ¿otra vez engripado?- Misty comentó con preocupación, abrazando a su marido, y besando su frente para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

- Debe ser el cambio del clima- dijo él, y otro estornudo coronó su oración -O algún virus…-

- Pero es la quinta vez este mes…- siguió diciendo la pelirroja mientras exprimía un limón y lo colocaba dentro de la taza de té que le correspondería al joven.

Ash observó con desagrado esa suerte de remedio casero, pero se guardó de comentarlo. Se cubrió con la manta y agradeció con una enorme sonrisa los mimos de su esposa. Dio un rápido sorbo a la infusión y reprimió la obvia reacción de asco y desagrado que el líquido le produjo, y se apremió a beberlo con toda la naturalidad posible.

Misty volvió a la cocina con su celular en la mano -Brock acabe de enviarme un mensaje, dice que una infusión de miel, leche y limón sirve para aliviar el resfriado…-

Él abrió los ojos como platos al oírla, algo le decía que un nuevo experimento casero lo tendría a él como conejillos de indias.

- Creo que ya me siento mejor- afirmó con valentía poniéndose de pie y soltando la manta que lo cubría la cual cayó al piso. Dejó la caja de pañuelos desechables en la mesa, y se alejó a su habitación para mudarse de ropa y enfrentar las obligaciones del día, pese a su nariz roja.

A hurtadillas, y sin que ella lo viera se tomó dos aspirinas, y metió la caja de pañuelos en el bolsillo de su saco antes de salir

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_5 días después…_

- ¡Atchoooo…!-

El nuevo estornudo pareció remover los cimientos de la casa, junto con las ventanas. Misty abrazó al joven con inquietud, mientras volvía a cubrirlo con la manta - Esto no me gusta, Ash-

- Tranquila cariño, no es nada de lo cual preocuparse demasiado…- habló el nombrado con el termómetro en la esquina de su boca, y con una sonrisa.

Ella se inclinó y estampó un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz roja, desencadenado una nueva ola de estornudos -Lo siento…- rió, viendo la cara consternada del joven.

Volvió a preparar el té con miel, leche y limón, depositándolo frente a él para luego animarlo a que lo bebiera prometiendo un rápido alivio.

Ash entendía que esta vez no había forma de librarse de aquello.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_3 días después…_

Alcanzó a sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo, reprimiendo así el estornudo molesto que alertaría de su no-tan-nuevo-estado a su esposa.

No tuvo que disimular demasiado, Misty lo atrapó mientras se tomaba una aspirina.

- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó casi con fastidio.

- Si- no le quedó otra que asentir -Otra vez-

- De seguro te faltan vitaminas- refirió ella, y en menos de un santiamén estaba de regreso de la cocina con una vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

- ¿Mist?- él arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

- La vitamina _C _ayuda a prevenir enfriamientos, de seguro las defensas de tu cuerpo están bajas- colocó el vaso de jugo frente suyo -Bébelo- le ordenó

Y Ash así lo hizo, y en todo el día Misty no cesó de llenarlo de vitamina _C _en todas sus formas.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_4 días después…_

Pese al jugo de naranja, la infusión de leche, miel y limón, y las numerosas aspirinas, el molesto resfrío volvía a aparecer, y Misty ignoraba su persistencia en seguir atormentando a su pobre marido.

Ventiló, limpió la casa, movió los muebles de lugar, cambió sabanas y cortinas 10 veces en una semana, hizo infusiones raras, y brebajes de mezclas innombrables, pero nada daba resultado, y Ash volvía a empezar el día dejando una retahíla de estornudos, sin que ella supiera como o porqué se originaban.

- Cariño no es para tanto…- decía él mientras Misty insistía en secar su cabello con una toalla tibia, y anudaba una suave bufanda de lana a su cuello.

- No quiero que sigas enfermándote - declaró ella y colocó un grueso gorro de lana en su cabeza.

- Creo que estás exagerando, ¡me veo como un abuelo!- protestó él riendo con bochorno.

- Tonterías, si te vieras como un abuelo… serías el abuelo más sexy del mundo…- le guiñó el ojo, y apoyando las manos en su pecho lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo acostado en la cama, luego procedió a arroparlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ash seguía protestando. Segura de haberlo cobijado bien, le dio un beso en la frente -Que descanses, cariño…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Algo la despertó en la madrugada. Normalmente tenía el sueño súper pesado, Ash decía que podría pasar una estampida de Tauros por encima suyo, y ella no despertaría.

Sin embargo algo hizo que abriera los ojos en esa fría noche. Se encontró en el centro de la cama, dueña de un espacio envidiable (además de dormir como un tronco, tenía la manía de moverse en sueños como si se creyera parte de un equipo de futbol americano) el pobre Ash quedaba relegado a ocupar una porción mínima en el colchón, yaciendo más allá… envuelto en tan solo la sabana, mientras ella se encontraba encerrada entre las mantas como si fuera un capullo. Decidió acercarse a él y compartir las frazadas, después de todo eran de ambos y no solo de ella.

Y así abrazada a su marido volvió a dormirse placidamente.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Ese hecho se repitió por varias noches; ella en el centro del colchón completamente cubierta por las mantas; él en un espacio reducido, tapado con esa ligera sábana de hilo. Al principio no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, rodaba en la cama hasta dar con él y lo abrazaba por detrás desplegando las frazadas sobre ambos, hasta que notaba que la temperatura del cuerpo masculino se complementaba con la suya.

Sin embargo los resfríos seguían sucediéndose, y Misty no entendía el porqué, y redoblaba los cuidados que creía necesario para que su marido cortara con la racha de molestos estornudos.

Una noche terminaba de arropar al muchacho con cariño, para luego apagar la lámpara dejando que su cuerpo se rindiera a los placeres de Morfeo. Sus sentidos se regodeaban en ese sopor delicioso que flota entre el sueño y la sensatez, cuando sintió que algo tibio la abrigaba y la mecía, envolviéndola en una muy cómoda prisión. Habían pasado varias horas seguramente desde que se había dormido. Abrió los ojos, y encontró a Ash arropándola con las mantas.

- ¿Qué haces…?- preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- Nada- él le sonrió besándola en la mejilla -Vuelve a dormirte…-

- Está bien…- se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y suspiró con deleite. Sin embargo eso duró tan solo unos pocos segundos en tanto la conciencia le retornaba lentamente, pues abrió los ojos de golpe; la débil penumbra no era tan profunda como para que ella no viera lo que allí ocurría; Ash estaba durmiendo a su lado casi hecho una bolita, con sus piernas semi flexionadas cubierto tan solo con la sabana.

Y ahí entendió todo. Supo porque ese resfrío eterno nunca se curaba. Ash persistía en cuidarla a ella, sacrificando su parte de las frazadas sabiendo de antemano lo inquieta que era a la hora de dormir. Se despertaba en determinado momento para arroparla, cuidando de que Misty no pasara frío.

Se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, porque se había casado con un hombre que ella acusaba de anti-romántico y que sin embargo la cuidaba en las noches frías anteponiendo su salud a la de ella. Y aquel gesto, pequeño y algo tonto quizás, hizo que el amor que sentía hacia el joven reverdeciera al máximo llenándola de una emoción nueva y excitante. Se arrojó sobre él despertándolo en el acto, y lo abrazó y lo besó con renovado fervor. Al sexto beso, Ash estaba tan despierto como ella.

- No tienes que hacer esto…- le susurró contra sus labios.

- ¿Hacer que…?- preguntó él sin entender.

Misty se echó a reír mientras desplegaba sobre ambos las frazadas y las sábanas -Eres tan malditamente romántico a tu manera, Ketchum…- coronó su frase con otro beso hambriento que hizo que el cuerpo masculino finalmente respondiera.

- Espera Mist…- la sujetó de la cadera, frenándola apenas -Si seguimos así voy a terminar contagiándote…-

Ella volvió a reír -No volverás a enfermarte Ash…- se acomodó sobre su cuerpo mientras buscaba la forma de despojarlo de su pijama. Él la dejaba hacer sin quejarse -Acabo de encontrar la cura a tu resfriado…y créeme que es menos mortífero que alguno de los brebajes que has bebido últimamente…- se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos en aquella penumbra, segura de la mueca de asco que él acababa de hacer. Sonrió con ternura -Amo todo de ti, incluso la forma en la que estornudas…-

Ash rió con ganas, pero acto seguido el silencio íntimo de la habitación se vio interrumpido por una larga cadena de estornudos que detuvieron la actividad física y los besos por varios (muchos) minutos.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Gracias por tantos reviews! Gracias! :D_

_Bueno, contra todo pronóstico aquí me tienen con una nueva entrega de mi ABC, y con un bonnus dedicado a mi amiga __**Belen**__ quien se merece esto y más. Te quiero mucho amiga, gracias por ser mi constante apoyoo! ^^_

_Me dedico a actualizar hoy (21/09) porque es mi cumpleaños! Siiii, jajaja y quería hacerles llegar un pequeño regalo de mi parte como forma de agradecimiento por tanto cariño recibido ^^ Y también para que me saludaran vía review por mi B-day xDD_

_Respecto a *Ficticio* ni siquiera sé como nació esa idea, digamos que es una adaptación de un viejo fic mío (Interludio) que quedó a la mitad, así que decidí tomar esa idea y plasmarla en esto que leen ahora. Puede que hayan quedado muchos cabos sueltos, así que dejo que usen su imaginación para esclarecer las dudas que puedan surgir._

_En cuanto a *Frazada* Ese si me gustó! Fue un poco rara mi narración, y no me convence del todo, pero la idea era esa en general. Y debo decir que me gusta describir la vida marital de esta pareja jajaja xDDD (Y también lo hice para cortar un poco con el drama, no?)_

_En fin, pido perdón por cualquier 'error voluntario' espero se hayan entendido ambas ideas en estos dos cortos, últimamente siento que mis escritos son confusos :P pero espero que les guste!_

_Saludos gente linda!_

_Sumi Chan, siendo exactamente las 04:08 am... me voy a dormir o.o!_


	7. Historia

_**H**istoria_

_Para Ya-Chan como regalo super atrasado de cumpleaños_

_._

- ¿Ash? Tengo algo que decirte…- la voz de la muchacha fue apenas un susurro, y casi fue un milagro que él pudiera oírla sobre el griterío que abundaba a su alrededor gracias a su reciente nombramiento como Maestro. Sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza hacia su amiga y la animó con un gesto:

- Habla Misty, soy todo oídos-

Un leve titubeo se hizo presente en la voz de la aludida a pesar de la orden. Y él podía asegurar con toda claridad que su amiga parecía inquieta y también algo asustada.

- Ash… yo… ¡Yo te amo!- exclamó de golpe, soltando la frase con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones -Te he amado desde siempre, como no tienes idea… Me prometí a mi misma que te lo haría saber si ganabas el torneo hoy y…- Misty se detuvo al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo. Este había retrocedido unos pasos de ella, tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y estaba pálido. Como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera caído encima -¿Ash…?- aventuró pese a que sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera ya conocía la respuesta.

El reciente campeón tardó varios segundos en poder articular algo coherente, la confesión de Misty lo había sacado terriblemente de balance. De alguna manera, podía tolerar esa revelación por parte de cualquier mujer anónima, las había recibido de a cientos por parte de sus fans y admiradoras, pero escuchar tales palabras de labios de su mejor amiga era algo inaudito e imposible. Nunca se hubiera imaginando que _ella_ de todas las mujeres que hubo conocido en sus viajes, pudiera albergar esa clase de sentimientos por él.

- Eh Misty… yo…- murmuró intentando sonreír pese a que sentía los músculos de la cara tiesos, y un extraño espasmo se extendía por el nacimiento del cabello en su nuca, provocándole escalofríos -Realmente lo siento, pero… no siento nada por ti más que amistad y…-

Los labios de ella se desarmaron en una sonrisa compasiva y triste. Asintió con energía, pese a que sus ojos huyeron de los suyos -Lo sé -lo interrumpió con una voz extrañamente calma -Y créeme, realmente no esperaba que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, solo sentí que debía decírtelo. No podía seguir ocultándolo para siempre…-

- Si bueno, lo entiendo…-

Misty rió ante su respuesta. Meneó la cabeza -No tienes que hacerte problema por esto…-

- No es ningún problema para mí- intervino Ash con rapidez- De todas formas esto no afectara en nada nuestra amistad…- añadió sin saber que más decir para rematar el tema. Pero lo cierto era que sabía que habían pasado una línea desde ese día, y ya nada volvería a ser igual que antes.

Misty le dedicó una sonrisa extraña -Será mejor que vayas con los demás, no quiero entretenerte más…-

- Eh si- asintió agradecido de que ella diera el primer paso para disolver esa situación extraña. Se excusó con un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció yéndose en busca del resto de sus amigos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash no podía decir que las cosas se modificaron entre él y Misty desde aquel día. La muchacha no mostraba alguna emoción abiertamente mientras estaban juntos. Cuando estaban solos, o en compañía de los demás el trato era siempre el mismo; amistoso, inocente o temperamental cuando la situación así lo ameritaba.

Sin embargo hubo algo que si cambió, y esos eran los ojos de Misty. Antes ella lo miraba con una sonrisa cuando coincidían en alguna decisión, o parpadeaban furiosos y relampagueantes cuando se encontraban en plena discusión lo cual ocurría casi siempre. Pero desde la culminación de aquel torneo que lo había coronado como máximo exponente, y luego de esa sorpresiva revelación, los hermosos ojos de la muchacha se habían apagado para él. Ya no lo miraba; ni cuando mantenían una conversación, o cuando discutían.

No entendía ese cambio de actitud por parte de la joven. Ellos eran amigos, y hasta ese momento no sentía que algo hubiera variado en su amistad.

Pero claro ese era solo su punto de vista.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó la linda pelirroja apoyándose contra la pared, ocultándose de las luces del salón, intentando que su voz saliera normal y que fuera oída por sobre el barullo estridente del _rock __and __roll _que se oía de manera estridente por los altoparlantes. Enredó un mechón de su largo cabello rojo entre sus dedos, mientras miraba por lo bajo a la aludida; una escultural rubia de largas piernas que aguardaba a su compañero varios metros más allá, temerosa de meterse en la charla.

- Es mi cita para esta noche- respondió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus perfectos labios varoniles -Me la presentó Gary, simpatizamos de inmediato, por lo que decidí invitarla. Así que aquí estamos. ¿No me das tu aprobación?-

- Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, Ash- respondió ella con voz apretada -No tienes que esperar mi consentimiento-

- Vaya Misty, no me dirás que estas celosa ¿cierto?-

- ¿Porqué habría de estarlo?- la muchacha se despegó de la pared dando por terminada la conversación, se sacudió el vestido y levantó la barbilla en ese gesto altivo que le sentaba de maravilla -Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre lo fuiste- y sin más se alejó de la escena desapareciendo bajo las frías luces de la discoteca.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Es imposible que yo pueda hacer esto…-soltó el joven con un gruñido de fastidio.

- Déjame a mí, señor gruñón- Misty se acercó a él con una risita cómplice en los labios. Sacó las manos torpes de su amigo del lazo de la corbata que persistía en estropear y se encargó en hacer un moño perfecto y prolijo que acomodó bajo las solapas del traje negro que el joven vestía -Listo-

- ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó este girándose frente al espejo..

La pregunta debía de ser retórica, pues la elegancia del muchacho hablaba por si sola. Se veía perfecto e irreconocible. Con su cabello prolijamente peinado, y el traje oscuro que estilizaba y realzaba su figura dándole un aire masculino y sofisticado que ella nunca antes le había visto.

Asintió cruzando las manos -Te ves genial Ash- se acercó y le acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello que persistía en desentonar en su peinado. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos -Eres el Maestro pokémon más guapo de la historia…-

- Eso ya lo sé, solo estaba cerciorándome de no haber perdido mi encanto…- se giró de ella y volvió a examinarse con orgullo mal disimulado. Se alisó las solapas de la chaqueta con la vista fija en su reflejo -¿No te molesta ir con Tracey en el auto? Aún no te has arreglado para salir, y tengo que estar temprano en la sala de recepciones. Lance quiere asegurarse de que el homenajeado sea puntual para recibir su premio, así que no puedo llegar tarde a mí propia fiesta-

-No hay problema, Ash. Puedo ir con Tracey…- contestó Misty dándole una triste ojeada al vestido sencillo de seda azul que usaba, y a los zapatos de taco bajo que cubrían sus pies.

- Muy bien- el joven se volvió a ella -Entonces partiré de inmediato- tomó las llaves y su celular y los metió en el bolsillo, se dirigió a la puerta -No olvides decirle a Tracey que venga a recogerte. Nos encontramos allá-

Salió dejando a la joven observando su propia imagen en el espejo mientras con un pañuelo desechable se quitaba el poco maquillaje que se había puesto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_-__Hola __Mist. __Siento __enviarte __un __mensaje __hasta __ahora, __pero __no __voy __a __poder __ir __a __visitarte __esta __noche. __Dawn __y __yo __nos __encontramos __casualmente __en __ciudad __Verde __y __estamos __yendo __a __cenar, __hacía __tiempo __que __no __nos __veíamos __y __tenemos __mucho __para __ponernos __al __día... __No __te __molestas __¿verdad?. __Llámame __en __otra __ocasión __para __ponernos __de __acuerdo __y __hacer __algo __¿esta __bien?.__Seguimos __en __contacto. __Ash-_

Misty apagó el contestador y por un segundo sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa que se erguía majestuosa en el centro del salón escasamente iluminado, con la fina vajilla preparada y las copas de cristal que languidecían en el centro.

Suspiró con cansancio en tanto se despojaba de sus zapatos de tacón altísimo, y se quitaba el collar doble vuelta de diminutas pelas negras. Alzó la cabeza y sin titubear se dedicó a recoger los platos y a guardar la comida que le había costado casi todo el día preparar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash manejaba por la carretera bajo la tormenta que azotaba sin piedad el techo de su vehículo. Llevaba los faroles encendidos pese a que aún no era de noche, pero la visibilidad gracias a la lluvia era prácticamente escasa. Estaba retrasado, lo sabía, pero también entendía por sentido común que aquel viaje con semejante clima era una locura.

Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría seguir esperando bajo aquel diluvio…

Se acercó al parque de Ciudad Celeste y disminuyó la velocidad al escudriñar los alrededores. Una figura vestida de blanco llamó su atención junto a una hilera de bancos de madera, e inmediatamente hizo que soltara varias y coloridas maldiciones mientras estacionaba y tomaba el paraguas del asiento trasero. Salió del auto con la lluvia cayendo sobre él sin piedad. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, abrió el paraguas en tanto se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la muchacha que estaba sentada, completamente empapada, en aquel banco. La plaza estaba lógicamente desierta.

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?. ¡Estás loca!- le gritó cubriéndola con la sombrilla apenas estuvo a su lado -¡Debiste marcharte hace horas al ver que no llegaba…!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguir en este lugar con semejante clima?. ¡Pescarás un resfriado!- ella no decía palabra, tiritaba levemente. Su cabello estaba ennegrecido gracias a la lluvia y caía pesadamente a los lados de su rostro pálido -Brock me advirtió que posiblemente seguías aquí aguardándome… Lamento no haber acudido a nuestro encuentro pero tuve varias citas que me ocuparon toda la tarde. ¡Rayos Misty pensé que tenías el suficiente sentido común como para marcharte!. Mira que hacerme venir con este horrible tiempo…- suspiró con fastidio y enojo al ver que la muchacha no le respondía. Sin embargo se tragó el resentimiento que todavía sentía, y suavizó la voz a la par que tomaba a su amiga del brazo para incorporarla -No debías esperar por mí, Mist... Debiste marcharte hace tiempo, esto es ridículo…- rió con calma en tanto escoltaba a la temblorosa joven hacia su vehículo -Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no venía a buscarte?. Seguramente hubieras pasado la noche aquí… realmente eres una pequeña tonta… No debías esperar por mí…- abrió la portezuela para que entrara y la cerró luego de que se sentara. Rodeó el auto mientras seguía con su monólogo -Estas completamente loca… con este clima…-

Misty cerró los parpados a la par que varias lágrimas descendían de sus ojos y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían de su cabello y que se escurrían por su rostro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Otro año había pasado, y con él otra temporada en que su titulo de Maestro se mantenía invicto.

Las felicitaciones ante su logro llovían a diestra y siniestra por parte de sus amigos y conocidos. Ash se reía mientras recibía cada uno de los abrazos y los buenos augurios, en el fondo creía que nunca llegaría a cansarse de tantas muestras de afecto. Sin embargo había alguien que estaba faltando al agasajo, y solo cuando Brock se acercó lo suficiente para recordarle que debían marcharse, se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Dónde está Misty?-

- ¿Misty?- reiteró Brock, curioso de que su amigo le interrogara por el paradero de la muchacha.

- Si, no la he visto… Y ella siempre está presente en este tipo de ceremonias importantes… ¡Y más cuando el agasajado vengo a ser yo!-

Brock sonrió por lo bajo, meneó la cabeza mientras seguían caminando y los fotógrafos por detrás cubrían su salida con flashes fotográficos.

- Misty no vino- contestó el joven moreno espiando por sobre su hombro la reacción de Ash.

Como esperaba, este mostró tanta sorpresa y desconcierto que se quedó plantado a mitad de camino -¿No vino?- repitió.

- No, se quedó en Ciudad Celeste porque tenía que hacer planificaciones para el gimnasio…-

- Pero ella nunca antes se hubiera perdido una batalla tan importante para mí, y menos una final como esta…-

La sonrisa de Brock se estiró ante esa respuesta infantil y caprichosa. Viniendo de un hombre de 22 años sonaba muy risible.

- Quizás hubo un cambio de perspectiva…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- prosiguió el campeón volviendo a caminar rápidamente hasta darle alcance a su amigo.

- Nada. Vamos Ash, es la primera vez que falta a una reunión de estas ¿y ya armas tanto jaleo?-

- ¡No estoy armando jaleo!. Es solo que me pareció extraño… Misty siempre está presente en toda situación que me tenga como protagonista y… bueno, es raro no verla por aquí- extrajo el teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y su expresión reanimada, se transformó en desazón al notar la pantalla vacía -Ni siquiera me ha enviado un mensaje…-

Brock sonrió de lado pero no agregó palabra. Se acercaron al flamante vehículo estacionado y tras desconectar la alarma, esperó a que su amigo subiera, para luego embarcarse en el corto viaje a pueblo Paleta, a la fiesta sorpresa que la señora Ketchum había preparado en su honor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La casa estaba rebosante de gente. Viejos conocidos, nuevos amigos que se acercaron a darle las merecidas felicitaciones por mantener otro año su tan mentado titulo de Maestro.

Era una fiesta con todas las letras; desde el detalle más grande hasta el más pequeño, todo era impecable, y Ash no entendía como su madre había coordinado tal evento con tanta rapidez, seguramente había recibido algún tipo de ayuda extra. Aquello lo había tomado realmente por sorpresa, y sin embargo le agradaba.

- ¿Y que opinas?- Dawn se aproximó al homenajeado con dos cervezas en las manos, le alargó una.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?-

- Quizás…- ella le guiñó el ojo y él no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Dawn era muy atractiva y el minúsculo vestido blanco que usaba revelaba su muy agraciada silueta.

- ¿Bailamos?- le ofreció en cambio tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola afuera hacia donde se había improvisado una enorme pista de baile, y sin esperar que le respondiera.

La muchacha se dejó llevar, riendo todo el trayecto. Ya afuera la música sonaba estrepitosamente. Una banda local tocaba en vivo un _rock_ gastado y pegadizo. Dawn se detuvo frente a Ash, y enlazó sus manos a las de él, dispuesta a moverse al compás de la melodía, pero encontró que el joven se había quedado quieto mirando hacia un costado.

Dawn se volvió a mirar también, curiosa de saber que había atrapado de tal modo la atención de su amigo, y su rostro reflejó incertidumbre al ver a una joven mujer pelirroja acercándose risueña a ellos.

- ¡Enhora buena Ash!- exclamó Misty y de un salto abrazó al muchacho.

El aludido solo rió entre dientes, rozando apenas la cintura de su amiga con las manos al devolverle el saludo -Sabía que no podías fallarme- murmuró con voz confiada contra su cabello.

- ¡Claro que no!. Pero si estaba ahí contigo ¿Quién organizaría esto, eh?-

- Así que fuiste tú…-

- ¡Claro que fui yo!-

Ash volvió a reír -Siempre tan humilde-

- Y tú tan presuntuoso…- Misty le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al notar la cara de aburrimiento de Dawn, dio un paso hacia atrás como disculpándose. Cuando habló su voz salió calma y con una ligera nota de risa -Perdón por haberlos interrumpido, pero creo que también iré a conseguirme un compañero de baile-

Sin esperar a que le respondieran, dio media vuelta y se alejó entre las otras parejas que improvisaban la pista.

Ash se volvió a Dawn que había vuelto a envolverlo con sus brazos, y dedicándole un mohín risueño se propuso a seguir el ritmo de la nueva canción.

No era muy bueno bailando, pero debía reconocer que se defendía bastante bien. Y esa noche en particular parecía tocado con una varita mágica, pues sus pasos estaban lejos de esa torpeza que lo caracterizaba; al contrario se mostraba firme y seguro. Muchas chicas se habían acercado al jardín mirándolo con curiosidad y admiración, pues luego de tantas vueltas la camisa se le había pegado al cuerpo delineando un torso varonil perfectamente trabajado y esculpido.

Contar con la atención de los demás nunca le resultó molesto, de alguna forma a lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado a ser el objeto de adoración por parte del público femenino. Y el hecho no le desagradaba para nada; se podría decir que con eso su apetito de fama era saciado. Para ese entonces, varias parejas habían dejado de bailar y se habían congregado en torno a ellos siguiendo con aplausos y vitoreos sus acciones.

Siguió haciendo gala de su innegable encanto por varios minutos más, y eso hasta había hecho mella en Dawn que a esas alturas lucía más suelta y desinhibida que nunca, dispuesta a seguirlo en los complejos pasos de baile, y en esas vueltas cerradas que unían de modo muy evidente sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, y mientra sonreía con orgullo a la platea que lo observaba con admiración, divisó una pareja que no había reparado en el revuelo que se había armado a su alredor; ajenos a su mundo se encontraban juntos y muy ocupados en si mismos.

Ash alargó el cuello al divisar un mechón de cabello rojo que le resultó familiar. La luz de la luna caía completamente sobre ellos, y cuando pudo dar una vuelta completa siguiendo el baile casi olvidado, los vio con extrema claridad: eran Misty y Gary.

Y lo que vio realmente no le cayó en gracia.

Estaban completamente pegados, moviéndose en suave y delicada sincronía como si estuvieran bailando una balada, pese al ritmo ensordecedor del _rock _que sonaba a todo volumen. Las manos de Gary abarcaban sin pudor el cuerpo de la joven; una en su espalda, la otra rozando descaradamente su parte baja. Y fue en ese momento que tontamente Ash reparó en algo que hasta el momento nunca había considerado: en Misty como mujer.

Paseando la mirada desde las altísimas botinetas negras que realzaban sus estilizadas piernas, por el short ceñido haciendo juego con el tank top blanco y negro estilo marinero, que con cada roce de las inquietas manos de Gary desentrañaba el misterio de su piel, y cintura, y terminando por el cabello largo que acompañaba cada movimiento de cabeza, no halló ningún signo de imperfección.

Su sentido masculino le decía que ella era un hermoso prototipo de mujer, y eso lo descolocó.

- ¿Ash?- Dawn le tocó el brazo haciendo que volviera a la situación actual. Lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una expresión incierta en el rostro. El público comenzó a disiparse al ver que el show había terminado, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas que estaban alrededor donde se encontraba la comida y las bebidas.

- ¿Ash…?- Dawn insistió dándole un brusco tirón.

Pero él no podía volver la vista. Frente a él, la recién descubierta pareja compartía un beso de lo más indecoroso, sin preocuparse de los testigos que presenciaban dicha escena.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Oh si, es cierto Misty y Gary actualmente están en pareja…- decía Brock al otro día de la fiesta mientras intentaba preparar un desayuno decente en el desorden que había quedado en la cocina tras los festejos.

Ash se masajeó la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, y quizás se debía a que todavía se sentía mareado por el alcohol o las pocas horas de sueño que tenía encima.

- No puedo creerlo- respondió finalmente mientras escogía un lugar en la mesa y se sentaba.

- ¿Por qué no?- Brock depositó una taza de café fuerte frente a él.

- Porque ella me dijo que yo le…- se detuvo como si se diera cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de rebelar. Su amigo lo veía con una ceja alzada, secretamente divertido y curioso. Se aclaró la garganta -Quiero decir, que Misty me lo hubiera contado y no lo hizo-

Brock meneó la cabeza -Se le habrá pasado- se sentó también endulzando su taza de café -Pero la verdad es que llevan como seis meses de novios…-

Ash casi escupió el liquido -¿¡Seis meses…!-

- Si, o tal vez un poco más, realmente no lo recuerdo…-

Ash se masajeó la frente, tomó un sorbo de café pero el nudo de su garganta parecía no querer disolverse. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un gesto tosco y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué?- prosiguió Brock arqueando una ceja.

- Oh, nada. Solo que no puedo creer que _mi _mejor amiga no me haya dicho algo tan importante como eso-

El otro joven rió discretamente -Ash has estado viajando desde que tenemos memoria, Misty no iba a estar toda la vida detrás de ti para decirte lo que hace o deja de hacer. Quizás no consideró que tuviera tanta relevancia ¿no?-

- Pero, es igual- protestó ya sin saber que decir para exponer la irritabilidad que de golpe sentía -Tenía derecho a saberlo…-

Brock meneó la cabeza -¿No te da gusto la noticia?-

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- miró a su amigo con asombro.

- Porque de pronto desapareciste de la fiesta y cuando volviste te comportabas de un modo extraño, y… has bebido más de la cuenta. Y además, había muchas caras bonitas y tú… no hiciste nada al respecto, _sabes_ a lo que me refiero. Pasaste la noche solo, cuando tuviste más de una oportunidad para tener compañía…-

- No sabía que además de ser criador pokémon también eras detective, eso es perverso Brock…-

- Y ya estás cambiando de tema otra vez- el nombrado se sirvió otro café - Yo solo me limité a decir lo que saltaba a la vista. No fui el único que se dio cuenta que evitaste a Misty toda la noche-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- protestó -Ella estaba con su… noviecito. No tenía caso ir y molestarla-

Brock decidió no intervenir más. Se tomó el café en silencio evitando mirar el rostro de piedra de su amigo, que al parecer también estaba de mal humor.

- Oye…- el joven Maestro volvió a la carga. El criador le miró -Misty parecía feliz ¿cierto?-

Brock suspiró. Finalmente asintió con convicción -Si-

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- De veras espero que tengas una muy buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí, Ketchum. Dispongo de muy poco tiempo-

La joven pelirroja se dejó caer en la silla frente a su amigo, corría una calida tarde de verano un mes después de la fiesta. El lugar; una refinada cafetería en el centro de ciudad Verde.

- Me tomé la libertad de pedir un licuado de frutillas para ti. Si mal no recuerdo, solía ser tu favorito…-

- Oh, gracias- Misty parpadeó perpleja de que él aún recordara detalles como aquel. Tomó la elegante copa de postre y hundió sus rosados labios en el sorbete, probando con delicia.

Ash la miró hacer con la boca torcida en un gesto incierto.

- ¿Y bien?- Misty empezó notando la expresión extraña en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Y bien qué?- él reaccionó al oírla.

Ella resopló -¿Por qué me hiciste venir Ash?-

- Ah, eso…- el rió tontamente y se masajeó la nuca -Solo quería platicar contigo un rato, hace tiempo que no nos vemos…-

- Siempre sueles estar ocupado ¿o no?- revoleó los ojos como dando por sentado eso -Y además _nunca _tienes tiempo para mí…-

- Eso es ridículo ¿de donde sacas eso?- volvió a reír con cierto nerviosismo.

- Te comportas extraño- declaró la joven corriendo la copa de licuado hacia un lado, y estirándose sobre la mesa en dirección a su amigo para examinarlo de cerca -¿Qué ocurre contigo?. ¿Te sientes bien?-

- ¿Por qué sales con Gary?- le soltó de golpe, inquieto de tener tan próxima la mirada verde-azul de Misty.

- Porque me gusta- respondió reacomodándose en el asiento y volviendo a concentrarse en su postre.

- Nunca me lo dijiste… es decir… creí que te gustaba _otra _persona…-

Misty sonrió -Los sentimientos varían, las emociones fluctúan, los corazones aprenden…- suspiró con lentitud - Lamento no haberte puesto al tanto de lo que ocurría entre Gary y yo, supongo que lo olvidé-

Ash guardó silencio mirando a la joven como si esperara que agregara algo más. Pero ella ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Dejó la copa vacía a un costado y observó su reloj con el ceño fruncido, se volvió con gesto culpable:

- Ash debo irme…- se puso de pie mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar.

- Yo lo haré- la frenó con un gesto -Después de todo, yo te invité-

- Gracias- Misty le sonrió sinceramente. Se irguió cuan alta era mirando hacia la salida -Lamento tener que irme así, pero llámame y acordamos vernos otro día ¿está bien?-

- Misty, espera- Ash alzó la voz cuando ella se había dado la vuelta ya dispuesta a marcharse. Se giró a verlo con interrogación -¿Eres feliz?-

La muchacha rió, extrañada ante ese cuestionamiento. Asintió -Claro que lo soy, Ash. Soy muy feliz- y con esa respuesta giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Los hemos citado hoy para darles una _muy _esperada noticia…- Gary decía abrazando la cintura de su novia, mirando con alegría los rostros expectantes de todos sus amigos. Observó de soslayo a la joven junto a si, que lo alentaba a continuar transmitiéndole apoyo a través de su mirada cristalina. Se aclaró la garganta -Misty y yo nos vamos a casar…-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque docenas de abrazos y gritos de algarabía se sucedieron con extrema rapidez, separándolo de su prometida. Las felicitaciones se hacían eco en boca de todos sus allegados, risa y hasta llanto encontraban lugar en esa atmosfera.

Solo uno de los presentes se había quedado inmóvil donde la noticia lo había hallado, el severo rictus de su cara desentonaba con el ánimo de fiesta general. Ni siquiera se acercó a saludar a la pareja, seguía tal y como estaba, en aquel rincón olvidado; con la copa de vino en la mano observando como todo proseguía sin su participación.

- ¿Ash?. ¿No vas a felicitarme?- preguntó Misty, varios minutos después acercándosele con sus manos tras la espalda, y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se detuvo frente a él sin borrar ese gesto risueño que tan bien le sentaba.

El joven Maestro se terminó de un sorbo lo que quedaba de la copa olvidada, y observó fijamente a esa atractiva desconocida que estaba frente a él, intentando en vano reconocer a la amiga que le había hecho aquella declaración de amor varios años antes. Pero no existía nada similar a esa jovencita que solía perseguirlo constantemente en aquella mujer hermosa y sofisticada que batía sus largas pestañas esperando que se dignara a decir lo que todos esperaban.

Así que rompió con su propio bloqueo, y se adelantó tomando a Misty de los hombros -Felicidades Mist. Sé que vas a ser muy feliz con él…-

Ella rió y se impulsó hacia delante rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sus labios le rozaron el oído al susurrarle con voz íntima:

- Gracias Ash. Significa mucho para mí que estuvieras aquí hoy…-

Él no supo que contestar a eso, así que solo asintió sintiéndose el estupido más grande del universo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Te lo ruego…!. ¡Por favor, te lo ruego…!-

Ash parecía no entender lo que Daisy decía, veía sus labios moviéndose aceleradamente, pero sus oídos se negaban a escuchar.

La llorosa mujer se le acercó sujetándole las manos, sin importarle el triste espectáculo que estaba montando en la oficina de la persona más importante de la Liga pokémon.

- Ash por favor, debes hacer algo para frenar esa estúpida boda…-

Él se estremeció como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera dado un golpe, quebrando su actual estado de sopor. Desechó de un gesto las manos de Daisy y se alejó hasta encontrarse de cara al ventanal descubierto.

- No entiendo, ni quiero entender lo que dices, Daisy-

- Eres el único capaz de terminar con esto, Ash…- ella le tocó el hombro -Por favor-

- ¡Tu hermana está a punto de casarse con uno de mis mejores amigos!. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo como esto?-

- Sabes tan bien como yo que Misty no lo ama…- Daisy insistió. El joven se tensionó tras sus palabras -Tú lo sabes más que nadie…-

- ¡No intentes mezclarme en tus cosas, Daisy…!- se volvió furioso y enojado -¡No sé a que te refieres!-

- Si que lo sabes; Misty te ama. Está locamente enamorada de ti, y no puedo permitir que se arruine la vida al lado de alguien a quien nunca podrá corresponder…- ella junto sus manos -Por favor Ash…-

Él decidió que ya había oído demasiado de esa charla -Daisy sal de mi oficina ahora. Voy a hacer de cuenta que _nunca _te oí-

- Pero…-

- Sal de aquí por favor, no me obligues a llamar a seguridad-

La nombrada se detuvo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que era inútil insistir, era como chocarse contra una pared de hierro. Se pasó la mano por los ojos secándose todo rastro de lágrimas y se acercó sumisamente a la puerta. Allí se detuvo y se giró apenas, lo suficiente para que el joven pudiera oírla.

- Sé que no me equivoqué al venir a verte, y también sé de la conexión especial que comparten mi hermana y tú, y en nombre de ese sentimiento te pido -te imploro- que rompas con tu orgullo y hagas lo que tienes que hacer. Por el bien de todos…-

Ash supo que la mujer rubia se había marchado cuando el silencio lo envolvió, haciéndose presente en la oficina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en tanto una sensación horrible le subía por las venas hasta llenar sus manos, y de un violento golpe vació la superficie de su escritorio; hojas, libros, carpetas y hasta su computadora portátil se encontraron decorando el suelo. No le importó, siguió desquitando su furia contra todo objeto que encontraba a su paso. De pronto se detuvo cuando ese mismo fuego se encontró ahora quemándole la garganta y los ojos. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra el mueble, y sepultó la cabeza entre las manos, mientras tomaba aire una y otra vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La joven pelirroja dio un elegante giro sobre sus zapatos mientras se observaba con orgullo en el enorme espejo que la reflejaba de cuerpo entero. Se veía hermosa. Ella misma podía afirmarlo sin pecar de vanidosa. Realmente así era. Suspiró risueña, haciendo muecas cómicas ante el espejo, y probando diferentes poses mientras buscaba su mejor ángulo fotográfico. Se quitó el velo y levantó el ruedo del vestido enseñando sus largas piernas, en tanto intentaba imitar un gesto seductor al mejor estilo Hollywood.

Tan ensimismada estaba haciendo gala de su seducción innata que no se percató del rostro masculino, que con miraba atónita seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Misty finalmente reparara en ese rostro intruso que la observaba con desconcierto desde el espejo. Ahogó un grito de vergüenza y se volvió acomodando el níveo vestido a su alrededor.

- ¡Ash!- rió con las mejillas sonrojadas reconociendo a su amigo -¿Qué haces así vestido?. Aún no te has cambiado…-

Corrió hacia él cual niña pequeña, y tomándolo de la mano lo metió a su habitación. Lo soltó y se dedicó a dar una pequeña voltereta para que pudiera apreciarla en todo aspecto -¿Cómo me veo?-

- Hermosa…- susurró el joven con voz apretada.

- Gracias Ash- Misty le estrujó las manos con una sonrisa, luego frunció el ceño al ver su atuendo -Aún no te has cambiado. ¿No vas a llevarme al altar vestido así, cierto?-

Se liberó del suave agarre y retrocedió -Yo no voy a ir a la iglesia-

Ella parpadeó sorprendida -¿Qué?-

- No voy a ir a la iglesia-

Misty soltó una risa histérica, se acercó a él -¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Lo que oyes…- tomó aire -No pienso participar en esta estupidez-

- ¡Lamento que consideres que esto es una estupidez!- la joven le rebatió luego de unos segundos en los que no supo como reaccionar -Es bueno saber que es lo que realmente piensas al respecto de mi boda…- lo miró con expresión herida -Será mejor que te vayas Ash, tengo que partir inmediatamente…-

- ¡No!- la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia su cuerpo -Tú tampoco vas a ir-

- ¿Qué…?- Misty luchó por soltarse, pero era imposible lograrlo considerando que él tenía más fuerza -¡Déjame!-

- Dilo de una vez Misty, y nos ahorraremos todo esto…- dijo Ash acercando a la joven aún más hacia si -Di que hiciste todo esto para que finalmente me _fijara_ en ti…-

- ¡Estás loco!- le gritó, forcejeando sin resultado -Estás enfermo Ash… Mi vida no gira alrededor de la tuya…-

Él rió sin humor, usó su mano libre y la sujetó de la nuca haciendo que sus narices se rozaran -¿Así?. Sin embargo hubo en tiempo en el que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por esto…- sin preámbulo asaltó su boca en un beso rudo y hambriento. Y siguió besándola desesperadamente pese a la resistencia inicial de la joven, la cual paulatinamente se convirtió en una respuesta tímida y segura. El beso no abarcó más que algunos segundos pero fue suficiente para desmoronar las defensas que la muchacha había erigido en torno a sus emociones.

Ash encontró sus ojos verdes al separar sus rostros, ella se veía desconcertada y algo molesta -¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

Él frunció el ceño - ¡También me besaste…!- le replicó

Misty soltó un suspiro y se deshizo del abrazo de Ash, quien esta vez no puso resistencia. Se dirigió a la puerta tomando el ramo de rosas que estaba olvidado junto a la cama. El carmesí intenso de las rosas creaba un impresionante contraste con su vestido blanco, con su piel, y hasta con el color encendido de su cabello -Será mejor que te vayas, estoy llegando tarde a la boda-

Ash volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba y la sujetó violentamente aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, sin consideración del vestido, ni del bouquet de rosas que quedó arruinado tras el trajín, semi deshojado y tirado en el suelo.

Misty respiró contra su pecho, oía los latidos acelerados de su corazón -¿Porqué haces esto Ash?-

- No voy a permitir que te cases…- su mano ascendió por su espalda, a su cabello -No cuando soy plenamente consciente de… ti-

Misty se mantuvo inmóvil contra él sin decir palabra.

- Todo lo que ocurrió desde que me confesaste que yo te… gustaba- tomó aire, y separó el rostro de la joven de su cuerpo para que pudiera verlo de frente -Tu distanciamiento de mí, tu repentino noviazgo con Gary, y ahora esto… ¿Es un castigo por no haber reparado en ti antes?-

Ella meneó la cabeza y se alejó -No. Por supuesto que no, Ash-

- Pero tú…- comenzó el joven con confusión.

- Tan solo me dediqué a seguir tu consejo- Misty bajó la mirada hacia los pétalos rojos de su bouquet que decoraban el suelo a sus pies -¿Recuerdas esa vez que me plantaste en el parque…?- rió con suavidad -Cuando finalmente apareciste a buscarme dijiste algo que marcó el final de esa etapa, y abrió el camino de otra- alzó la mirada - _No __debías __esperar __por __mí_… Lo recuerdo tan patente porque ese día acabaste de destrozar lo poco que quedaba del cariño que te tenía. Ese día moriste para mí, Ash. Y entendí que nunca podías verme como yo te veía…- la alarma cruzó los castaños ojos del joven Maestro -Así que decidí empezar otra vez; Gary me había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles su interés por mí, solo que nunca lo tomé en serio. Finalmente un día me confesó sus sentimientos y acepté salir con él. A ciencia cierta esa ha sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida…-

Ash no supo que decir. No esperaba esa respuesta. Fue como un duro golpe a su autoconfianza. Finalmente dejó escapar el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo -Me equivoqué…- murmuró. Misty lo miró con sorpresa -Realmente me equivoqué contigo…-

- Ash…- Misty le regaló una sonrisa compasiva -No tienes que sentirte mal si las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros. Quizás no era nuestro… destino estar juntos-

El silencio fue terriblemente palpable en los segundos que le siguieron a la frase. La quietud era tan densa que podría haber sido herida con un cuchillo.

Y la transformación en el rostro del joven varió en cuestión de segundos de un expresión de desilusión a una absoluta seguridad en si mismo. Sonrió de ese modo que evidenciaba la adrenalina que sentía ante un desafío nuevo.

- Sabes que no soy de los que se quedan amedrentados ante un _no_- habló con calma sosteniéndole la vista -Y tú aún no me has dado una negativa-

- Esto es una locura ¿Qué no lo entiendes…?- Misty le reprochó en igual tono; suave pero seguro y resuelto a la vez -Pasó mucho tiempo Ash… Y yo estoy con una persona que _si _me valora…-

- Entonces ¿es eso? -él alzó una ceja -¿Crees que no te valoro?.¿Que nunca lo hice…?-

Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando se recriminaba el haber hecho algo mal. Y conociéndola, Ash podía decir sin riesgo a equivocarse que la había traicionado su lengua.

Recorrió con cautela los ínfimos pasos que los separaban. Desde que aquella discusión empezó habían puesto distancia entre si considerable cantidad de veces, pero así como se alejaban uno del otro, volvían a acercarse una y otra vez, como si la necesidad de sus cuerpos se saciara solo con sentirse, como dos imanes que no pueden estar separados.

- Mist; reconozco que me equivoqué desde el principio contigo -dijo el joven en voz baja -Quizás no te di el lugar que te merecías…- ya frente a ella colocó las manos en sus hombros- Pero eso fue porque _siempre _estabas junto a mí, a cada momento, en todo lugar. Ahí estabas tú, rodeándome todo el tiempo… Y en algún momento me acostumbré a eso; me parecía natural que todo se redujera a ti…- ella lo miraba fijo, en silencio por miedo a traicionarse -No consideré que fuera necesario decírtelo, después de todo tú lo habías hecho ya… Pero cuando empezaste a alejarte de mí… Dios, y el saber que _otro_ tenía tu atención, que _otro _ocupaba mi lugar en tus pensamientos… Entonces deduje que querías tener mi atención, así como yo tenía la tuya, pero no sabía como hacerlo… Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, Mist… y reconozco que me tardé mucho entender los sentimientos que me producías, y…no sabía como debía actuar con respecto a ti…- Misty volvió la cabeza para que no viera que sus ojos se tornaban brillosos -Sé que no soy el hombre más perfecto del mundo; soy lento para estas cosas. Pero en mi mente siempre fuimos tú y yo. Donde estuviera Ash es natural que estuviera Misty… -

Ella se permitió sonreír levemente, pero sin volver la cara porque no quería que viera cuan afectada la habían dejado sus palabras. Y él respetó eso. Besó la sien de la joven con suavidad y continuó en un susurro -Estoy muriendo desde que empezaste a salir con Gary, no me pidas ahora que de un paso al costado con respecto a ti porque no planeo hacerlo… Por favor, vamos a darnos una oportunidad de ver a donde nos lleva todo esto…-

Lentamente Misty lo miró; su maquillaje no estaba del todo arruinado pese a las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Aún así se veía hermosa.

Ash le limpió las lágrimas con ternura -No llores -añadió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y resopló con aire vencido -Te odio Ketchum-

- ¿Y eso?-

Como toda respuesta lo atrapó de la nuca, y en menos de un segundo sus labios se habían encontrado en un beso suave y sincero.

Al pasar los segundos Ash dejó que ella impusiera el ritmo, la caricia fue tranquila, dúctil. No muy apasionada, pero si muy clara en cuanto a sentimientos. Terminó demasiado pronto, para el gusto de Ash.

- ¿Aún sigues odiándome?- le preguntó él apoyando la frente contra la de la joven, y suspirando con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía.

- Me inspiras emociones muy contradictorias…- le respondió ella apoyando las manos en su pecho. El corazón de él latía tan desbocado como el suyo -Por un lado siento unas tremendas ganas de matarte por hacerme esto…-

- ¿Y por el otro?- le rozó la nariz con los labios.

Lo miró con ironía -¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo?. ¿No es suficiente con tenerme en tus brazos y besarme?-

- Quiero oírlo de ti- le susurró en el oído con una sonrisa -Dilo…-

Misty esperó a que Ash volviera a mirarla -Te amo-

Los labios masculinos se ensancharon en una sonrisa -También te amo Mist- de un gesto la alzó con suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces?. Tenemos que avisar a la iglesia que no habrá boda- ella le pegó en el hombro mientras él sonriente se acercaba a la cama.

- Despreocúpate, todos deben de haberse dado cuenta a estas alturas que se suspendió el casamiento…- cerró con la punta del pie la puerta -Y que la novia ha decidido fugarse con _alguien _más…-

- Pero… debo llamar a Gary y explicarle…- Misty lo miró con pena -Él no merece esto…-

Ash atrapó su boca en un beso rudo y apasionado, aquietando cualquier preocupación que pudiera surgir -Brock se encargará de eso…- la besó otra vez en tanto la recostaba en el lecho vacío. Se tendió sobre ella con ojos hambrientos -No tienes idea de cuantas veces he fantaseado con esto…-

- ¿Con secuestrar una novia y tener un amorío con ella?- Misty le corrió la cara sonriendo cuando él la iba a besar otra vez.

Ash se puso serio, y la acarició la mejilla -Tonta, con estar así contigo. Solos tú y yo. Juntos-

Misty soltó una carcajada suave ¡Cuantas veces había soñado con que Ash le dijera algo como eso!. Parecía imposible que eso pudiera pasar, más sin embargo…

- ¿De que te ríes?- le preguntó avergonzado -¿De mis pobres intentos de ser romántico?-

Ella lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo obligó a caer sobre si, con cuidado tratando de que no la aplastara. Le besó los labios en tanto le suavizaba con un dedo el ceño de su frente -Deseo saber una cosa, y quiero que me la respondas…-

- Dispara Waterflower…- rodó hacia un costado y atrajo el cuerpo de la joven pese a todas las olas de seda y tul que se desligaron de la vaporosa falda.

- ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a sentir algo por mí?-

Ash se quedó pensativo un momento, luego sonrió en tanto con dedos traviesos buscaba alguna forma de desprender ese vestido -Es una larga historia…-

- Pero quiero saber…- le hizo un mohín caprichoso - ¿Cómo fue que finalmente entendiste que…?-

Ash la acalló con un beso -Hablas demasiado en un momento como este…- sus manos encontraron el bendito cierre, e hicieron magia mientras la despojaba del vestido.

Su piel pálida dio la bienvenida a sus labios trémulos, a las caricias temblorosas, y a besos ardientes y desesperados.

-Había una vez un amor que empezó siendo no correspondido…- Ash susurró contra su boca en el momento que precede al punto de mayor placer.

Misty no lo dejó terminar y lo besó con desesperación durante el afiebrado vaivén de sus cuerpos. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él le devolvió el gesto con total adhesión, ya embriagado de su sabor, de su piel. No había mucho más que decir, pero ella se esforzó en volcar en palabras las emociones que aún estaban en carne viva. Estaba débil y sin aliento:

- Gracias…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez -Por el final feliz…-

Ash entendió. Supo que había comprendido, porque las manos de él aferraron compulsivamente las de ella, y volviendo el rostro le beso la mejilla.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Terminé! Terminé! Dios, no lo puedo creer! Creo que di tantas vueltas porque no podía acabar esta Historia (valga la redundancia con el titulo!)_

_(Se podría decir que quise escribir toda esta historia solo por toda la última escena , esa de la boda, porque fue lo primero que imaginé!) Y para ello me sirvieron de referente los fics Kasumi Mist y Maureen! (chicas actualicen!)_

_En primer lugar este capitulo iba a llamarse **H**isteria (Palabra muy usada aquí en Argentina que significa 'uso incesante del coqueteo') refiriéndome a la histeria de Ash hacia Misty. Díganme si no odiaron la actitud de Ash al principio? Yo si! Cuantos hombres son así, que son indiferentes ante la mujer que aman, y solo cuando ven que en su vida hay otro hombre rápidamente hacen algo para enmendar el error… Pero cuando vi que las páginas se amontonaban, decidí cambiarle el titulo a **H**istoria, me pareció mas acorde. Como si fuera un cuento de cómo nuestros protagonistas sufren tantas desventuras hasta quedar finalmente juntos. _

_Algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué Sumi actualiza la **H **en lugar de **G**? Bien… es que me he quedado super tildada con la **G**! Y viendo que no podía desestancarme de esa letra decidí continuar con la que seguía que tenía más o menos esclarecida la idea._

_Espero que hayan quedado conformes con el final. Final feliz para que nadie se queje, y con la extensión del capítulo! (Bien largo para que tengan mucho para leer en compensación!)_

_Gracias por tantos reviews y saludos de cumples! La pasé muy bien._

_Les debo la respuesta a vuestros mensajes. _

_Espero volver muy pronto con la **G **bien completita._

_Os adoro, gracias por tanto cariño!_

_Sumi Chan_


	8. Gay

_**G**ay_

Usualmente si había una actividad que Misty Waterflower nunca se hubiera imaginado realizar, era ir de compras con sus hermanas (o mejor dicho, ser arrastrada por el fastidioso trío a renovar su guardarropa). El lugar elegido era el inmenso Shopping de cinco pisos ubicado en la atestada Viridian City.

Tras varias horas dentro del lujoso local, y contando con varias bolsas de diseñadores prestigiosos cargadas con prendas al último grito de la moda, Misty decidió alejarse de sus hermanas que persistían en seguir gastando, y distraerse un poco recorriendo parte del Shopping,

El peso absurdo de sus compras se hacía notar con cada paso que daba, y maldijo entre dientes el momento en el que se le ocurrió salir de casa con esos zapatos, si bien no eran de un taco asesino, tenían una altura leve y práctica, nada cómoda para alguien desacostumbrada a ese tipo de calzados como lo era ella.

Quizás eso dejaba al descubierto sus pobres intentos de ser elegante como lo eran las mayores del clan Waterflower. Pues la ropa que llevaba no era muy vistosa, ni muy refinada, pero Misty reconocía que era lo más bonito que poseía en su guardarropa.

Aferró bien las bolsas y se dirigió hacia un local que Duplica siempre había admirado. El estilo de la ropa no era muy acorde al gusto de la pelirroja, pero si lo era de su introvertida amiga, por lo que decidió sorprenderla obsequiándole una prenda de tal lugar.

Se acercó a la entrada, y perfiló directo a la hilera de blusas y faldas. Dejó las compras a un lado, y rebuscó entre los percheros de colores brillantes deseando encontrar algo que coincidiera con el gusto extravagante de su amiga. Se detuvo cuando sus ojos hallaron un diminuto vestido amarillo, bordado con grandes lentejuelas doradas.

'_Duplica __amaría __algo __como __esto__…' _pensó examinando la tela con ojo critico, antes de amoldarla inconscientemente a su figura. Meneó la cabeza; ni loca usaría algo como eso, primero que la maten si algún día se le ocurría salir así vestida a la calle… Acercó la etiqueta a sus ojos, y el grito fue instantáneo apenas vio el precio -¿Cuánto…?-

Guardó silencio al ver que varias de las clientas la miraban de forma extraña, se aclaró la garganta, y colocó la prenda sobre su brazo de manera sumisa. Se dirigió a otro sector, donde la ropa era más acorde a su gusto sobrio y removió los percheros con aire práctico, como si toda la vida hubiera gastado sus tardes en salir de Shopping.

Sus dedos tocaron una tela suave, y cuando descolgó la percha se encontró con una preciosa blusa de encaje color rosado. La revisó una y otra vez, con algo de culpa pues ya tenía demasiadas compras en su haber, sin embargo decidió darse el último gusto. Se dirigió al sector de los probadores, y eligió uno de la última fila. Allí dentro se desvistió con rapidez, y siguiendo un loco impulso se probó el vestido que había escogido para Duplica. Era demasiado pequeño e incómodo en todo el sentido de la palabra; excesivamente estrecho en las caderas, y muy elocuente en el escote que persistía en enseñar más de lo sugería. Ella lo odiaba. Duplica lo amaría, de eso estaba segura.

Salió del probador vistiendo aún la prenda con el afán de dirigirse al otro espejo que había visto antes. Descalza, y estirando el ruedo que se negaba a bajar más de los dos centímetros permitidos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con quien menos esperaba.

- ¡Ash!- exclamó sintiéndose tonta y muy desgraciada al reconocer al joven.

El aludido la observó de pies a cabeza con una expresión cómica y se echó a reír.

- Waterflower… ¿Qué haces así vestida?-

Misty negó con su cabeza, y maldijo su mala suerte. Lo observó de reojo, estaba de pie al lado del probador vecino, y ¡tenía una falda rosa chicle en las manos!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó en cambio con un gesto burlón, alzando altivamente la barbilla mientras se dirigía al espejo y él la seguía.

- Vine de compras, tonta-

- ¿Tú…?- Misty miró la prenda femenina que tenía en las manos y no agregó nada. El lugar también era conocido por ser una tienda pura y exclusivamente para la mujer actual.

- Si, yo- Ash le extendió la falda rosa para que la viera -¿Qué opinas?-

Misty le devolvió el gesto con desagrado. El color era tan estridente que hacía arder los ojos -No es mi estilo- dijo finalmente dándole la espalda para observarse en el espejo.

Él siguió su gesto y le recorrió la silueta con los ojos -Va conmigo, y a mí si me gusta. En cambio lo que traes tú… parece hecho para una corista de Las Vegas-

Aquello le dio donde más le dolía: su orgullo. Encontró la mirada de su amigo a través del cristal y frunció los labios -Pues voy a comprarlo-

- Hazlo, tú serás la que hará el ridículo…- y dicho eso Ash se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Misty lo observó marcharse con una mueca de rabia y decepción. Se veía más alto que la última vez que lo hubo visto. Y más apuesto también.

Maldito sea.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se acercó a abonar las prendas.

- El vestido envuélvalo para regalo, por favor- le pidió a la dependienta quien amablemente asintió al pedido.

- Así que no era para ti…- la conocida voz resonó a su lado.

Ella se giró encontrándose a Ash quien sonreía abiertamente. Todavía tenía la horrorosa minifalda rosa chicle, pero ahora le había sumado un tank top azul eléctrico que dejaría encandilado a quien se dignara a mirar.

- ¿Y eso?-le preguntó con un gesto.

- Son para mí- le respondió él con calma, como si fuera una respuesta lógica. También se volvió a la dependienta -Disculpe ¿Tendría un talle más chico de esta minifalda?-

- Por supuesto señor- la vendedora salió para luego aparecer segundos después con una prenda más pequeña. Se la extendió al joven.

- Si, esta me gusta- replicó él. Observó la calidad de la tela, el color, y las terminaciones con ojo crítico. Finalmente sonrió -Las llevo-

- Señorita, aquí esta su vuelto y sus compras- la otra vendedora se acercó a Misty entregándole el nuevo par de bolsas.

- Gracias- respondió, y se giró a Ash -Fue bueno verte, Ketchum… Aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarte en un lugar como este….-

- Je, la vida da giros que no nos imaginamos- le dijo con una sonrisa -Llámame y arreglamos para vernos con más calma ¿de acuerdo, Waterflower?-

- Claro- le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dirigió a la salida. Acto seguido se acordó que había entrado con un sinfín de bolsas más, así que volvió a buscarlas, rogando que aún estuvieran allí donde las había dejado. Para su buena suerte, así fue. Volvió con su montaña de compras, para descubrir con cierta decepción que Ash ya se había ido. Se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando para salir del local, cuando varias frases dichas en susurros la obligaron a bajar la velocidad.

_- Que desperdicio de hombre…-_

_- Un espécimen como este: tan apuesto y varonil pasándose al otro bando…-_

_- Una verdadera pena que sea gay… Encima es famoso ¿No?-_

_- Si, uno de los Maestros que trabaja en la Liga Pokémon…-_

_- Bueno, como siempre digo: ¡los hombres más guapos resultan que son todos gays!. ¿Qué queda para nosotras…?-_

Misty decidió que había oído demasiado. Refrenando una risita, murmuró en voz alta mientras salía de la dichosa tienda.

- ¡Que tontería! Ash no es gay-

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una semana después de aquello, volvía a pisar el mismo Shopping. La tienda elegida en esta ocasión era una lencería; iba a escoger una bikini nueva, pues la anterior había decidido romperse en plena batalla pokémon. Su retador de turno quedó muy maravillado (y encantado) al presenciar los femeninos _atributos_ de la menor de las hermanas Waterflower, y le costó bastante convencerlo de que no estaba coqueteándole, ni seduciéndole, ni nada por el estilo. Como pudo, Misty logró zafarse del área de batallas y refugiarse en su habitación muerta de la vergüenza.

El entrenador, en tanto, se negaba a marcharse, pues a toda costa quería una cita con aquella _sirena __seductora_, y se resistía a abandonar el gimnasio, pese a los ruegos de las otras jóvenes, y también olvidando la medalla cascada, y la batalla que había quedado inconclusa.

En conclusión, la joven pelirroja se encontraba ahora frente a una hilera de los más variados trajes de baños, intentando escoger alguno que se adaptara a su estilo, y que fuera cómodo, y resistente a los accidentes.

Pero ninguno le convencía _'__Demasiado __sobrio, __muy __aburrido__… __demasiado __sexy __y __atrevido, __muy __deportivo__…'_ Parecía que no había ninguno que le conviniera. Tomó una malla enteriza de color blanco con bonitos ribetes en celeste agua, no solía usar trajes enterizos como aquel, pero estaba segura que ya no le ocurrirían accidentes vergonzosos como el del otro día si llevaba puesta una prenda como aquella.

'_Las bikinis son traicioneras'_

Sin embargo tomó un traje de dos piezas de color rosa pálido para observarlo, era diminuto por donde se lo mirase, y era de su talle. Lo sostuvo dubitativa frente a si.

- Se te vería bonito- comentó una voz detrás suyo.

Ella se giró -¿Está siguiéndome Ketchum?-

Él apareció con un conjunto de lencería en color violeta. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo al detenerse frente a ella -¿Por qué habría de malgastar mi precioso tiempo en ti, eh Waterflower?-

Misty desvió su atención a lo que llevaba en las manos. Se sonrojó levemente al comprobar lo sugestivo de la prenda que había escogido -¿Eso es para ti?-

- Si- Ash alzó el conjunto de encaje violeta y lo sacudió frente a sus ojos con toda calma -Aún no me convence bien el color ¿Qué opinas?. ¿Debería pedir en otro tono?-

Se quedó con la boca abierta desmesuradamente, mientras toda aquella situación se le antojaba extremadamente bizarra.

- Aunque dicen que los colores oscuros van bien con los morochos…- acercó la prenda a su pecho como si estuviera midiéndosela para horror de la joven pelirroja.

- Ash ¿Qué haces…?- preguntó en voz baja, aunque él no la oyó.

El muchacho se acercó a una vendedora muy sonriente y le entrego el conjunto, se volvió a Misty que seguía clavada en el lugar de antes -¿Vas a llevar eso?-

Ella volvió en si, y dejando la bikini rosada se dirigió con la malla enteriza en las manos dispuesta a abonarla.

- Lleva esta también- Ash le extendió la prenda rosada que había botado para disgusto de Misty. Luego se giró a la dependienta que seguía toda la conversación con la misma sonrisa -Y quiero un conjunto como este -le enseñó la lencería violeta que había escogido -Para ella- señaló a su boquiabierta amiga -En color rojo por favor-

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, idiota?- exclamó entre dientes manteniendo a raya la vergüenza que sentía.

- Solo quiero obsequiarte algo bonito, no seas tonta- le respondió él tirándole del pelo y riéndose -Talle…- la examinó detenidamente con una mueca -Talle uno, es tan pequeña de todos lados…-

Aquello hizo que su cara imitara el color carmesí de su cabello -No soy pequeña- murmuró entre dientes.

- Aquí está- Ash comentó sonriente en cuanto le trajeron el conjunto de encaje rojo. Lo examinó con delicadeza; era puro puntillas, transparencias y lazos… -Me gusta- dijo con un mohín risueño -Llevo ambos, este envuélvalo para obsequio por favor-

Misty en cambio intentaba esconder el profundo bochorno que sentía _'__¡El __maldito __tiene __mejor __gusto __que __yo!. __¿Cómo __se __atreve?__'_

- Aquí están sus compras señorita- en tanto, otra de las dependientas se había acercado a la joven pelirroja para entregarle sus recientes adquisiciones.

Tomó las bolsas y esperó que Ash también pagara. Varias clientas lo miraban con algo de admiración y tristeza. Los cuchicheos estaban allí otra vez, y no se preocupaban en ocultarlos.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le entregaba la bolsa con un gran moño rojo -Es para ti, para que lo uses en alguna ocasión _muy _especial…-

Ella le arrebató el objeto sin decir palabra mientras se dirigía a la salida, él pisándole los talones.

- Al menos esperaba un 'Gracias Ash'- siguió él imitándola con voz aflautada.

- ¿Sabes que comentan que eres gay?- le soltó Misty de golpe girándose a verlo.

Ash se echó a reír estrepitosamente -¿En serio?-

Misty lo escudriñó empequeñeciendo los ojos -Ya… ¿Por qué no te enojas o te pones furioso como cualquiera haría en tu lugar?-

Él solo rió más fuerte -No tengo nada que esconder Mist-

Ella abrió los ojos pero no pudo decir nada _'__¿Lo __está __confirmando?__'_

El teléfono de Ash sonó en ese momento y este se disculpó por tener que atender -¿Hable?- miró a la muchacha con una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa maliciosa aún presente -¿Quieres que nos veamos ahora?. Está bien. No, no estaba haciendo nada importante…- se giró hacia la muchacha que seguía con desconfianza su conversación, alejó el celular de su oído -Tengo que marcharme Mist, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Disfruta tu obsequio ¿eh?-

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, se alejó en sentido contrario, alzando la mano a modo de saludo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Vaya Mist! ¿Tú compraste esto…?- Daisy entre risitas levantó el brasier hecho de encaje rojo, enseñándoselo a su hermana que acaba de entrar.

- ¿Qué haces…?- protesto la ruborizada muchacha, cuyo cabello igualaba el color de la prenda y el de sus mejillas. Se lo arrancó de las manos y sin ceremonia lo echó dentro de un cajón -¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación?-

- Yo solo venía a buscar un libro de Violet, y me encuentro con cosas como _esta_…- Daisy siguió diciendo entre risitas, mientras en esta ocasión levantaba otra prenda aún más pequeña y transparente que hacia juego con el brasier rojo -Vaya Mist, nunca imaginé que se escondiera una chica mala bajo esa horrible ropa que usas…-

- ¡Cállate!- la pobre muchacha rugió quitándole eso y todas las prendas que estuvieran próximas a su hermana -¿Qué no te enseñaron a no estar fisgoneando entre cosas ajenas?-

- Que puedo hacer cuando esto saltaba a la vista…- la joven rubia se sentó en una esquina de la cama -Entonces dime ¿Para quién compraste ese tipo de lencería, eh?. ¿O tienes una cita especial…?-

- Ni uno, ni lo otro. Fue un obsequio…- respondió sin pensar. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y gimió cubriéndose la cabeza.

- ¡Un regalo!. Mist estas saliendo con alguien y no me dijiste nada- protestó Daisy algo ofendida.

- No estoy saliendo con nadie- le confesó por fin con un suspiro -Me lo obsequió Ash solo para molestarme…-

Daisy volvió a reír -¿Ash?. Vaya quien hubiera dicho que el mocoso tuviera tan buen gusto…-

Misty volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la otra esquina de la cama. Esperó a que la risa de su hermana cesara -No es lo que tú crees…- se encogió de hombros -Ash es gay…-

- ¿QUÉ?- la noticia fue tan avasallante que por poco Daisy se cayó de la cama -¿De donde sacaste eso?-

La joven pelirroja subió las rodillas al colchón y sepultó la barbilla en ellas -Lo sorprendí comprando ropa femenina… y la segunda vez… esta probándose un conjunto de ropa interior…-

- ¿Probándose…?- Daisy soltó una risotada histérica -Vamos Mist, me sorprende la imaginación que tienes…-

- Bueno, no probándose literalmente… estaba midiéndola a su cuerpo que es casi lo mismo… Además las empleadas comentaban muchas cosas al respecto… cosas que yo no sabía… y cuando se lo pregunté no lo negó. Sino que se rió en mi cara-

Daisy se acercó a la joven y colocó una mano en su hombro con simpatía -¿Y tú te lo has creído?-

- No, pero los detalles saltaban a la vista. La forma en la que compraba, y como se manejaba con las vendedoras… ¡es más experto que todas ustedes juntas!-

Daisy suspiró -¿Y alguna vez has pensado algo como eso?. ¿Qué él fuera… gay?-

Misty la miró -¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-

Daisy asintió revoleando los ojos.

- Pues si… siempre- contestó la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que siempre?- protestó la mayor sacudiendo el hombro de la muchacha.

- ¿Y que quieres que piense cuando _nunca _ha demostrado interés por alguna chica, aún a pesar de que cientos de ellas se arrojaran a sus pies?. ¿Cuándo en muchas ocasiones parecía mas ocupado en saber que _era_lo que Gary estaba haciendo, en lugar de preocuparse por mí…?-

Daisy se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que decir.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin ceremonia, y por ella entraron dos jóvenes riendo sin parar.

- ¡Aquí estaban!- exclamó Lily dirigiéndose a ambas y sentándose también junto a ellas.

- Vimos a Ash…- refirió Violet mientras dejaba una cantidad considerable de bolsas de todos los tamaños en el suelo y se volvía a sus hermanas -Estaba con este chico…-

- Drew- añadió Lily

-¿El de las rosas…?- Daisy abrió los ojos ante eso, y se giró a Misty con una mueca interrogante. Esta solo asintió sin mucho ánimo.

- Ash preguntó si te había gustado lo que te obsequió… ¿Cómo no nos comentaste nada de eso?-

Daisy decidió tomar la palabra -¿Dónde vieron a Ash?-

Lily y Violet se observaron antes de responder -En un café al sur de ciudad Verde, en el que paramos antes de venir hacia aquí…-

- Estaba con este amigo suyo, y no se percataron de nosotras hasta que nos acercamos a saludar… parecían muy inmersos en una discusión…- Violet acotó a lo dicho por su hermana -¿Por qué?-

- Oh, por nada- Daisy rió nerviosamente. Luego se aclaró la garganta -¿Qué compraron muchachas?. Veo que han traído muchas cosas…-

- Lily insistió en comprar _todo_lo que estaba de oferta…-

- No es cierto, es que había muchas cosas bonitas y no sabía por cual decidirme, así que traje todas…- rió la nombrada tocándose la cabeza con vergüenza. Luego se dirigió hacia la hilera de bolsas, y volvió con dos pequeños envoltorios que entregó a Misty y Daisy respectivamente -Esto compré para las hermanas más bonitas que tengo…-

- Gracias Lil- Daisy le sonrió y abrió paquete con cierta ansiedad encontrándose con un perfume importado. Miró a Misty y ella estaba sacando otra fragancia igual de elegante

La pelirroja le sonrió a su hermana de cabello rosado y sorprendiéndola la envolvió en un cálido abrazo en tanto reprimía un suspiro de agonía.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las muchachas se habían marchado de la habitación hacia un par de horas. Ella había rehusado cenar y se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo oscuro.

Los sucesos de la semana desfilaban por su memoria, y pese a que en un principio no les había dado mucha importancia, ahora no podía dejar de considerarlos y analizarlos una y otra vez.

Encontrarse con Ash en esa reconocida boutique de ropa femenina, junto a su probador, o saliendo de él… y que ni siquiera pareció avergonzado al ser descubierto por ella. Luego los cuchicheos por parte de las empleadas, y que afirmaban lo que ella creía saber.

'_La __mayoría __de __los __gays __están __muy __orgullosos __de __serlo__…'_ Le decía su mente en un acto de seriedad.

Reprimió un gemido, rememorando la segunda vez que lo hubo visto. En esa lencería de moda, lugar del que la mayoría de los hombres sensatos huían, salvo Brock, pero él era un pervertido que no iba al caso.

Ash comprando ropa íntima de mujer, y parecía muy empapado en el tema… ¡Dios, estaba muy seguro de si mismo; y parecía saber lo que quería!. No como ella que se tardaba horas en elegir algún conjunto… Y cómo le atinó con el talle, como si estuviera acostumbrado a comprar ropa intima de mujer. O como si tuviera una novia.

Y Misty sabia que eso no podía ser cierto. Ese tipo de noticias corrían como pólvora en la prensa del corazón. Ash estaba solo, y un tiempo atrás a esta parte, eso preocupaba sobremanera a los altos directivos de la Liga Pokémon.

Quizás por _esa_razón no tenía novia… sencillamente porque sus gustos no eran del todo _comunes_…

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Rechazar a su amigo, nunca. Lo apoyaría aunque su corazón sufriera horrores en el intento.

- Ash…- suspiró al vacío que la rodeaba -Si supieras todo lo que significas para mí…-

Se puso boca abajo sepultando la cara en la almohada de plumas.

'_Maldito, maldito Ash…'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tomó una botella de champú, y buscó en el estante de arriba otra de acondicionador. Se decidió por las que tenían aroma a almendras. Con ambas cosas en las manos, se dirigió al mostrador para abonarlas.

- ¿Lleva solo estos dos, señorita?- le preguntó una muchacha de uniforme rosado con una sonrisa.

Misty asintió a la par que sacaba su billetera. Estaba tan concentrada en realizar sus compras que no se percató de las risitas que se oían a su costado.

_- Ese no me gusta…-_

_- ¿Qué tal este?. Dice que tiene flores cítricas y jazmín…-_

_- ¡Es demasiado dulzón, Ash! -se oyó un estornudo atroz -… Y me da alergia…-_

_- ¡Eres excesivamente complicado Drew!. ¡Nada te viene bien…!-_

_- ¡No es eso, es que tú tienes un gusto horrible!. Detesto los aromas dulces…-_

Misty miró en todas direcciones hasta dar con quienes mantenían la conversación. Metros más allá de ella, Ash y Drew se encontraban muy juntos discutiendo. Al verlos, el corazón se le fue a los pies. Estaban probándose perfumes; junto a ellos había muchos frascos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Lo curioso era que todos eran de color _rosa_.

- ¡Hey Mist!- Ash la reconoció y alzó una mano hacia ella indicándole que se acercara.

La cara de Drew denunció cierta incomodidad y enojo, como si no se sintiera feliz de verla.

- Hola chicos- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada deteniéndose frente a ellos.

- Necesitamos la visión femenina en esto, estoy segura de que eres mejor que Drew…- manifestó Ash entre risas, mientras el otro joven le acomodaba un codazo a la altura de las costillas, y fruncía el ceño nada a gusto con sus palabras.

- Claro- respondió Misty tomando la bolsa con su compra que la empleada de antes le había alcanzado. La afianzó a su brazo -¿En que puedo servirles?-

- Ayúdanos a elegir un perfume-

Misty miró las fragancias con recelo, eran todos perfumes de mujer. Pero por alguna razón decidió callar eso y atender al pedido.

- ¿Qué piensas de este?- Ash tomó la muñeca de Drew y la acercó al rostro de su amiga para que 'catara' el aroma.

El joven de cabello verde volvió la cara para que no viera su sonrojo, en tanto ella percibía la fragancia dulzona.

- No- dijo alejándose mientras fruncía graciosamente la nariz y reprimía un estornudo -Es demasiado… fuerte-

- Ya veo… ¿Qué tal este, entonces?- Ash tomó la otra mano de su amigo y acercó el dorso hasta el rostro de la joven -Creo que es más suave- siguió diciendo.

Misty meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. La desazón de ambos fue evidente… tanto tiempo invertido y ninguna fragancia les convencía.

- Puedo sugerirlas una, no sé si les gustará pero…- Misty se acercó a una vendedora y le susurró unas palabras. Al poco tiempo esta volvió a aparecer con un frasco redondo y pequeño coronado con un diminuto lazo carmesí.

- Este es uno de mis favoritos…- explicó la pelirroja dándoselo a Ash.

Él aspiró el perfume y asintió con una sonrisa pícara. Luego se lo pasó a Drew -A mi me gusta. ¿Qué opinas?-

El muchacho de cabello verde asintió complacido - Si, este es perfecto para mí-

- Me alegro que les guste- dijo Misty riendo.

- Gracias por la ayuda, no sé lo que hubiéramos hecho sin ti. De seguro Drew habría acabado comprando cualquier cosa…-

- Ohh- Misty se volvió impresionada a ver al nombrado quien de nuevo estaba sonrojado -¿Era para ti?-

- Si, gracias Misty- Drew asintió y con el perfume en la mano se dirigió a abonarlo dejando a los dos jóvenes momentáneamente a solas.

- No imaginaba que él también andaba en _ese _tipo de cosas…- comentó Misty con tristeza, sin darse cuenta.

Ash la miró frunciendo el ceño, luego añadió como si la entendiera -Si, Drew es muy vergonzoso para ocuparse por lo que me pidió que le ayudara… y como yo soy más… atrevido en estos asuntos. O debería decir que como hace mucho que perdí la vergüenza, puedo hacer esto y mucho más sin sentir remordimientos- rió con humor.

- ¿Hace cuanto que Drew y tú están en…_esto_…?-

- Un mes, si mal no recuerdo. Él dio muchas vueltas antes de decidirse…-

Misty lo escuchó con pena, un nudo horrible formándose en su garganta -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste…?- le preguntó con una voz muy pequeña.

Él volvió a mirarla perplejo -No creí que fuera tan relevante- notó que ella se encogía débilmente por lo que decidió cambiar de tema -¿Qué tal mi obsequio?-

Misty lo miró frunciendo los labios, más no dijo palabras.

- Espero vértelo puesto algún día- siguió Ash carcajeando mientras le tiraba un mechón de pelo.

- Ya terminé- Drew apreció de nuevo frente a ellos. Se aclaró la garganta al notar la extraña química que flotaba entre sus amigos - ¿Nos vamos ya, Ash?. Tenemos algo importante que hacer…-

- Claro. Adios Mist, aún queda pendiente el encontrarnos algún día…- rodeó los hombros de Drew y lo empujó hacia la salida dejando a la muchacha plantada como estatua en el lugar.

Suspiró tristemente _'__Con __esto __ya __no __me __quedan __dudas__… __oficialmente __Ash __es __gay__…'_ Cerró los ojos quedándose así, en esa quietud por varios segundos.

- ¿Señorita?- la voz de una dependienta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Si?- Misty la miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Le dejaron esto- le extendió una bolsa pequeña -Fue el joven moreno. Dijo que era para su usted-

Misty tomó el objeto muy perpleja, lo abrió apenas pues tenía la leve sospecha de lo que sería. Y acertó. Era un perfume, su favorito. Y el que ella había sugerido para Drew.

De pronto no supo si reír o llorar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron dos semanas de completo fastidio.

O quizás le resultaron aburridas porque no hizo otra cosa más que lamentarse por lo que había descubierto. Sí. Entender que su mejor amigo era gay había sido más que suficiente para drenar toda la energía que corría por su cuerpo, sumiéndola todo el tiempo en un triste estado robótico.

No quería deprimirse pensando en todo lo que ese descubrimiento acarrearía pero fue imposible frenar el alud de pensamientos y preguntas que se sucedían en su cabeza.

Trataba de no mostrase triste, así que creó una fuerte máscara apática para enfrentarse a la rutina de la vida. Y lo consiguió con cierto éxito, aunque el cambio operado en su personalidad no pasó desapercibido para sus hermanas mayores. Aunque estas decidieron no intervenir en sus asuntos, fieles a su personalidad decidieron de último momento irse de viaje dejando a la impasible pelirroja a que se hiciera cargo del gimnasio.

Cosa a la que no estaba desacostumbrada. Se podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, que el gran motor del famoso gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste estaba en funcionamiento gracias a la excelente labor de Misty como líder.

La mañana había comenzado exactamente igual a las otras, aunque con un extraño cambio: ese día no hubo retadores, por lo que la jornada vaticinaba en extenderse sobremanera.

Al llegar el mediodía había terminado de alimentar a todos sus pokémons, limpiado el área de batallas, y la piscina, que siempre era lo más complicado y cansador. Le quedaban pocas cosas por hacer, así que podría disponer de la tarde como mejor le placiera.

Pero desde su punto de vista, tiempo libre era lo que menos quería. Así que tendría que inventarse alguna actividad para mantener la cabeza ocupada.

Se comió dos manzanas rojas como todo almuerzo, sintiéndose desdichada por haber terminado todas sus obligaciones antes de lo previsto.

Para colmo el día se había tornado pesado y caluroso. No había sol, pero el vapor húmedo que se percibía en aire, vaticinaba una tardía tormenta.

Misty acomodó lo poco que había usado en la cocina, y se alejó al piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Las obligaciones de la mañana habían logrado que se sintiera sudorosa e incómoda consigo misma por lo que necesitaba la frescura de un buen baño de inmersión.

Pero el sonido estrepitoso del timbre resonó interrumpiendo la agradable quietud del gimnasio. Tiempo después, la muchacha descendía por las escaleras poniéndose a toda prisa el short de jean, con su torso tan solo cubierto por la bikini rosada que había adquirido tiempo atrás, maldiciendo entre dientes a quien se le ocurría acudir a esas horas.

No era el horario normal de los entrenadores. Tenía como regla estricta que ellos se presentaran en la mañana, y a esas horas ya rayaba la tarde.

Observó por la mirilla y la sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en decepción al ver de quien se trataba. Ensayando una sonrisa abrió la puerta.

- Hey Ash-

- Hola Mist-

- ¿Viniste solo?- miró a ambos lados esperando encontrar a Drew con él.

Ash rasgó los ojos ante la pregunta -Vine solo, con este calor sofocante no podría traer a Pikachu. Él mismo reconoce que no está para estos trotes, y prefiere quedarse en casa, o en la reserva del profesor Oak…-

- Oh…-

Él se aclaró la garganta al notar que la muchacha seguía mirándole sin decir palabra -Hace un calor terrible aquí afuera… ¿Me permites entrar?-

- Por supuesto, disculpa- Misty se corrió de la entrada con cierta vergüenza.

El joven entró al gimnasio y cerró la puerta tras él, luego se volvió a mirar a su amiga fijamente.

Misty sintió el escrutinio lento del joven sobre las curvas de su cuerpo, pero se lo atribuyó a la sorpresa causada de verla así. Antaño jamás se hubiera atrevido a presentarse semi desnuda ante él ( y más cuando ambos habían dejado de ser niños). Pero considerando las circunstancias actuales…verla en ese estado no debiera de afectarle…

- ¿Estabas?- la señaló con un gesto.

- Por tomar un baño…- suspiró recogiéndose el cabello con una mano -No quiero sonar descortés, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Tú siempre tan simpática- rió -Nunca llamaste para que nos encontremos, así que aquí estoy, y ya conoces el dicho: si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma-

Misty resopló suavemente.

- ¿Soy yo o no te alegras de verme?- él prosiguió arqueando una ceja.

Misty sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto -No digas tonterías, claro que me alegra verte- le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera -De todas formas ya estás aquí ¿no?-

Se dirigieron a la cocina. Ella sacó una jarra de agua de la heladera y le sirvió un vaso al joven, el cual bebió de un solo sorbo.

- ¿Estás sola?-

- Si, mis hermanas decidieron vacacionar otra vez-

Él rió ante eso -Sin embargo veo que sabes desenvolverte muy bien con el gimnasio-

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó ofendida mientras volvía a recogerse el cabello con una mano -Voy a tomar un baño ¿Me esperas aquí o en mi habitación?-

Él alzó una ceja ante la pregunta -En tu habitación-

Misty le sonrió una vez más y ambos se dirigieron al piso de arriba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tardó sus buenos minutos bajo la suave lluvia artificial. El agua fría la relajaba sobremanera, pues se sentía serena y tranquila. Se escurrió el agua del cabello y salió de la tina. Agarró una toalla y la anudó a su cuerpo mientras con otra más pequeña secaba su pelo.

Salió al pasillo sin tomar importancia de cómo sus pies mojados iban marcando el suelo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrar al joven acostado en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza parecía muy concentrado en estudiar el techo. No se percató inmediatamente de su presencia hasta que Misty abrió un cajón del placard.

Ash se sentó de golpe mirándola con extrañeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de ella lo calló.

- Date la vuelta por favor- lo dijo en un tono de voz extremadamente tranquilo.

Él no contestó, pero rápidamente se sentó en la orilla del lecho dándole la espalda. El sonido de la ropa al rozar el cuerpo de la chica, se le antojó algo muy íntimo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente. Oyó que Misty cerraba el placard y caminaba por la habitación, pero aún así no se giró.

- ¿Me alcanzarías _esa_ ropa sobre la cual estás sentado?-

- ¿Eh?- Ash se levantó de golpe al ver que se había arrellanado sobre una pequeña montaña de prendas; un tank top blanco y un short de jean. Las tomó volteándose para dárselas, y se encontró de pronto con la imagen de la joven vestida solamente en ropa interior. Y no solo cualquier conjunto de ropa interior, sino el que _él _mismo le había obsequiado.

El rubor incendió su rostro pues no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar como un idiota. El color carmesí de ambas prendas debía de haber chocado con el tono encendido de su cabello, y lo hacía, pero su piel era tan pálida que el efecto final resultaba impactante en lugar de desagradable.

En realidad era tan impactante que Ash continuaba mirándola azorado. Preguntándose porqué razón o motivo su amiga elegía mostrarse así frente a él.

Misty ignoró olímpicamente la mirada de admiración del joven y procedió a terminar de vestirse bajo el escrutinio lento del que era objeto. Tomó un cepillo del estante y se peinó el cabello húmedo.

- Huh, te queda muy… _perfecto_ ese conjunto- habló finalmente con una voz baja y ronca.

Misty no supo si agradecer ese cumplido. Lo miró por sobre su hombro notando que tenía los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas tenían algo de color -Gracias-

- Te ves muy bien…- siguió diciendo con la misma voz rara.

La muchacha asintió con cierta renuencia.

- Antes solías ser bonita, pero ahora sobrepasas el significado de esa palabra…-

Ella dejó caer el cepillo y tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de mirarlo fijamente. Sentía que la calma que había logrado con el baño se había evaporado de golpe.

- ¿Qué te propones diciendo todo esto?-

- No me propongo nada. Eres hermosa, sé que nunca te lo había dicho. Bien, estoy remediando eso-

- No necesito de tus palabras, Ketchum. Nunca necesité tu aprobación, y ahora menos… guarda tus cumplidos para _otro,_ para quien las merezca-

Él frunció el ceño al oírla. Se levantó y se le acercó por detrás -¿Por qué te enojas?. Últimamente tu carácter está más volátil que de costumbre… ¿Tanto has cambiado en todo este tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto?-

Ella se giró enfrentándolo -¿A mí me hablas de cambios?. ¿Por qué no te haces a ti esa pregunta?-

Ash le sostuvo la mirada fijamente -No entiendo-

Misty resopló con rabia -Típico. ¡Nunca entiendes…!- volvió a girarse dispuesta a continuar cepillándose el cabello, pero el joven la frenó tomándola del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se volviera hasta encontrarse de frente con él -¿Qué…?-

- No vengas con medias palabras. Di lo que tienes que decir- la sacudió -Yo no he cambiado Waterflower-

Misty se le rió en la cara, al parecer sin importarle que él siguiera sosteniéndola del brazo y que la proximidad de sus cuerpos pudiera resultar peligrosa.

- ¿No has cambiado Ash?-

- No. Para nada-

Ella le dio un empujón -¿Entonces cuando ibas a decirme que eras gay?-

Ash la miró confundido. La soltó retrocediendo -¿Qué yo que?-

- Eres un maldito gay- reiteró con voz calma.

- ¡Yo no soy gay!- exclamó el joven ofendido y sonrojado.

- ¡Por favor has tenido _ese _comportamiento desde que nos conocemos prácticamente!-

- ¡Oye!.- prorrumpió más ofendido -No soy gay, nunca lo he sido y nunca -jamás- lo seré- finalizó entre dientes.

Ella volvió a reírse pese a la seriedad que reflejaba su mirada -¿Y quieres que te lo crea cuando toda la evidencia salta a la vista?-

- ¿Qué evidencia es esa?- Misty resopló ruidosamente sin contestarle. Ash se estaba poniendo impaciente y enojado por la actitud impasible de la joven. A su entender ella estaba burlándose desmedidamente de él. Volvió a tomarla del brazo con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que por el brusco accionar el cuerpo femenino quedara prácticamente pegado al suyo -La única evidencia que tiene que importarte es _esta_- gruñó con rabia.

Y acto seguido la besó.

La furia con la que asaltaba su boca añadía el condimento extra al sutil rechazo de la chica, pero él era muy convincente cuando quería. Con la mano libre rodeó con delicadeza su cintura y la atrajo completamente a si. Quizás ella estaba esperando eso, pues en un segundo sus labios se suavizaron y se fundió a la caricia con verdadero ahínco.

Misty suspiró contra los labios masculinos al terminar el beso. Estaba decepcionada consigo misma por dejarse llevar de ese modo, pero también debía reconocer que no podía negarse a algo que estuvo esperando desde siempre. Ash seguía sosteniéndola con cariñosa firmeza, renuente a dejarla ir; una mano en su cintura, la otra perdida entre su cabello húmedo en la nuca, donde ejercía cierta presión, como si quisiera evitar que ella pusiera fin a la cercanía que los unía.

Misty finalmente encontró el valor para verlo a los ojos, sentía que sus mejillas ardían sin remedio -¿Y Drew…?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ash se hizo para atrás pero sin romper el abrazo que compartían -¿Te gusta Drew?- gruñó

Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo - No. Es que…a ti te gusta…-

- Dios ¿de verdad estamos manteniendo esta conversación en un momento como este…?- cerró los ojos por un segundo manteniendo la voz bajo control -No me gusta Drew, creo que ya ha quedado muy claro _quien_es la persona que me gusta- rozó los labios femeninos -Pero si aún te queda alguna duda puedo seguir intentando convencerte…-

Misty recibió con un suspiro audible el segundo beso, y se dejó llevar por la marea de sensaciones que él le provocaba. Enredó sus propios brazos al cuello del joven y se aplastó a su pecho sintiendo como el corazón de Ash latía en rápida sincronización con el suyo.

Esta caricia resultó ser más intensa que la anterior. Cuando finalmente encontraron el valor para separarse, ambos se encontraron jadeando débilmente debido a la pasión compartida.

Ash le sonreía con ternura, la frente apoyada contra la de ella -¿Aún sigues pensando que me gustan los hombres?-

- Es que…- empezó la joven confusa -Tú dijiste que estabas saliendo con Drew y… compraste tantas cosas… extrañas…-

- ¿Qué me dices de ese horrible vestido que compraste tú…?- la contraatacó con una ceja arqueada.

- Era para Duplica…- explicó a medias -Pero tú estabas con él aquel día y…-

Él reprimió una aguda carcajada. La miró con un gesto risueño no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba -¡NO estoy saliendo con Drew!. Él está con May actualmente…-

- Pero…- Misty bajó la mirada sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse levemente.

- El cumpleaños de May era en estos días, y el despistado de su novio no sabía que obsequiarle así que me pidió ayuda a mí… En realidad hasta tenía vergüenza de ir a comprar algo él mismo… Por eso nos cruzamos esa vez en el Shopping…-

- ¿No era para ti?-

La miró de reojo -¿Creíste que estaba comprándome ropa de mujer?-

- Estabas en el probador…y luego esa vez en la lencería…- se mordió el labio reprimiendo las imágenes que venían a su cabeza -Y además la forma en la que te manejabas y…-

Ash se rió libremente -No tengo ese tipo de perversiones. Waterflower… De hecho mis fantasías son más terrenales; como por ejemplo que la chica que me gusta use algún conjunto que yo mismo le haya obsequiado y lo modele para mí…-

Ella se ruborizó aún más -¡Si hubiera sabido eso no hubiera dado tal espectáculo!- le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Así que creíste que mi cuerpo no reaccionaría al verte así?-

Misty sacudió la cabeza -Todo el tiempo estuviste burlándote de mí…-

- Tú sola sacaste esas conclusiones- besó la frente de la joven -Eres una tonta…-

- Pero cuando te lo pregunté en la Lencería tú…- empezó Misty volteando a verlo.

- Pensé que era una broma- soltó una risita -¿De verdad creíste que era gay?-

Como toda respuesta Misty le dio otro golpe en el hombro. Se sentía avergonzada y abrumada, mientras él se carcajeaba sin parar.

- Solo estaba ayudando a un amigo a escoger el regalo de cumpleaños para su novia - sonrió levemente al explicarlo -Ahora que lo pienso, tú también ayudaste con el perfume ¿recuerdas?- notó que ella huía a su mirada -No me digas que también confundiste eso…-

- Todos los detalles saltaban a la vista para mí… Eso terminó de esclarecer lo que sospechaba…-

- ¿Y que se te cruzó por la cabeza cuando te obsequié tu perfume favorito?- le preguntó con recelo -¿No se te ocurrió pensar que estaba haciéndolo para que te fijaras en mí…?-

Misty volvió a morderse el labio en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

- De haber sabido que malinterpretarías todo hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos mucho, mucho tiempo atrás…- le confesó el joven con ansiedad -Pero tenía miedo que me rechazaras. Existía la pequeña posibilidad de que no sintieras lo que yo siento por ti…-

- Ash…-

- Te amo Misty- le dijo con seriedad -Realmente te amo-

Ella se permitió sonreír y sellar el espacio ínfimo con un nuevo beso. Le gustó llevar el ritmo de la nueva caricia. Ash afianzó los brazos en torno a la joven y dejó que ella siguiera hasta donde quisiera.

- También te amo Ash…- gimió contra sus labios los cuales se apresuraron a atraparla y retribuirle con igual pasión.

No hubo más palabras. Todo estaba dicho, y lo demás, o lo que faltara, lo dejaban al lenguaje de las caricias y los besos que se compartían y se retribuían en libre armonía.

* * *

_Nota._

_Finalmente terminé con la G! Después de llevar más de… ¿tres? meses trabada (O más, no recuerdo) aquí vengo a colgarla bien enterita._

_Le debo agradecer profundamente a Kasumi Mist que este capítulo esté aquí online, ella me echó las porras para que lo siguiera porque iba a cambiarlo, a botarlo y a no seguir nunca más con esta historia, pero bueno ¡Kasu aquí está! Gracias por tus ánimos amiga :D_

_Bueno gracias miles a todos quienes me dejan reviews (Son geniales gracias!)_

_Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste!_

_La próxima letra será **I**nfierno._

_Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos! ^^_

_Sumi Chan_


	9. Idónea

_Idónea_

_Al mirar a tu idónea, encontrarás,  
en sus ojos a una mujer enamorada  
totalmente de ti, y así sabrás,  
que en tu vida es la bienaventurada…_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Su instinto de caza estaba al máximo, y su experiencia bien adquirida en la materia le indicaba avanzar y reclamar su presa.

Volvió a darle una exhaustiva ojeada a aquella mujer que tanto le había llamado la atención; piernas largas coronadas por unos altísimos zapatos de tacón fino que sumaba sensualidad a sus pies. Su cuerpo no era de proporciones infartantes, ni nada de eso; era normal: delgada, alta y de líneas simples y delicadas. Como una bailarina de valet.

Lo que más llamaba su interés, y ahí estaba el factor que había despertado su profunda admiración, era su cabello; largo, que pasaba sus hombros y cubría media espalda en mechones dispersos color cobre, como el ardiente tono del atardecer.

El sobrio vestido violeta que llevaba puesto debería haber chocado con el color de su pelo, y lo hacía, pero su piel era tan pálida que el efecto general resultaba impactante en lugar de desagradable. Y no hacia más que acentuar ese halo magnético que lo impulsaba hacia ella.

En conjunto, de la cabeza a los pies era una mujer de líneas normales, belleza suave y delicada. Del tipo de mujer con la que nunca saldría, se dijo con sarcasmo. Después de todo no era la idónea, ni la indicada a su augusta personalidad.

Se encontró caminando hacia ella con toda la seguridad que usualmente poseía, consciente de su virilidad, de su innegable atractivo, y portando aquella sonrisa arrogante y segura de sus acciones. Durante años había recolectado practica, maestría y sabía muy bien como dar el primer paso para lograr lo que deseaba.

La dama en cuestión seguía dándole la espalda manteniendo su posición inicial, por lo tanto le había resultado imposible verle el rostro, pero considerando sus agraciadas líneas, este debía conservar dicho encanto.

El impecable aroma femenino fue lo primero que advirtió apenas se encontró detrás de ella, una esencia suave a jabón, a flores. La midió otra vez con sus ojos; ahora que estaba junto a sí no era tan alta como en un primer momento le había parecido, y su cuerpo no parecía tan simple, ni tan normal como intuyó la primera vez. De todos modos no alcanzaba a sus parámetros, o al ideal de perfección que tenía en mente.

Alzó una mano y deslizó los dedos por la suave curva de su brazo, su piel era tan delicada al tacto como lo había supuesto. Y aquella acción fue el preludio a lo que estaba esperando.

La reacción de la mujer no se hizo esperar, se dio la vuelta furiosa, dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero él fue más rápido y atrapó el cuerpo pequeño de ella entre sus brazos, listo para hacer su último movimiento, aquel que le regalaría una brillante victoria.

La besó.

Pero instantáneamente a lo que estaba esperando -y a lo que siempre ocurría en estos casos- la mujer se retorció de sus brazos, y alzando una mano la cruzó con violencia en su mejilla. La salvaje acción lo dejó con su cabeza a un lado, la mejilla ardiendo como si se hubiera quemado. Volvió su cabeza lentamente y sus labios se abrieron desencajados.

Un par de enfurecidos ojos verdes lo recibieron, tan turbios y profundos como esmeralda liquida. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y en su mente pudo ver esos turgentes labios moviéndose, pero él no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras hasta…

- …maldito cerdo oportunista…- estaba diciendo con un tono de voz que encajaba perfectamente con ese par de tormentosos ojos -…bastardo machista…-

- Hey- replicó alzando simpáticamente la mano para luego refregársela en la mejilla -Tienes un buen estilo, y un interesante repertorio de insultos…-

- ¡Eres un egocéntrico y un soberbio!- alzó la mano para asestarle otro merecido golpe, cuando él la sujetó de la muñeca deteniendo fácilmente su acción.

Aquello provocó una cercanía instantánea entre ambos, y una enorme sonrisa arrogante a los labios masculinos, en tanto los ojos claros refulgían como el mar embravecido, a la par que tironeaba para soltarse.

- No has dejado de seducirme con tu cuerpo allí adentro- hizo un gesto hacia la fiesta que se desarrollaba tras unas puertas de vidrio a sus espaldas, incrementó la presión en la mano de ella -Y saliste al balcón obviamente buscando algo en concreto…- se inclinó con una mueca confiada -Yo no malinterpreto las señales, y estas saltaban a la vista- finalizó dirigiéndole una exhaustiva ojeada que avivó las llamas en los ojos verdes.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más, estaba besándola de nuevo y al parecer disfrutando de su obvia negativa.

Cuando finalmente la soltó, los ojos de ella lucían más oscuros, sus mejillas profundamente encendidas, sus labios enrojecidos y aún más turgentes. Su pecho subía y bajaba de agitación.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó él arqueando una ceja, confiado, arrogante. Seguro de la victoria.

Ella respiró una y otra vez, se lamió los labios - ¿Así que ahora me encuentras irresistible?. Años atrás hubieras preferido morir a decirme algo como eso…-

Las cejas volvieron a arquearse, esta vez con desconcierto -¿Sabes quien soy?-

Sonrió de costado mostrando un gesto tan arrogante como el de él -Todo el mundo ahí dentro sabe quien eres, y no soy tan tonta como me crees- hizo un gesto hacia la fiesta allí atrás -Eso es por ti. Un tributo a tu carrera…- con eso pareció dar por terminada la plática. Giró sobre sus talones para volver al salón.

Pero él la tomó del brazo en el último instante, acercándola a su cuerpo otra vez -Tu nombre-le exigió imprimiendo presión en la muñeca de ella.

La expresión arrogante volvió, parpadeó sus ojos verdes antes de responder -¿Acaso el gran Ash Ketchum tiene problemas de memoria?. Supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa viniendo de ti, los años pasan y todavía te cuesta reconocer los detalles que saltan a la vista…- su blanca sonrisa relució ante el sarcasmo.

- ¿Quién eres?-

Ella rió meneando la cabeza -Sigues siendo igual de despistado. Con este disfraz… -señaló su porte, su apariencia -Podrás engañar a todos, pero no a mí… Nunca has podido engañarme-

Él la miró fijamente, tomando nota otra vez de su cabello cobrizo, de su rostro pálido y simétrico, de sus grandes ojos verdes que curiosamente ahora tenían un leve tinte de azul. Y todas esas características taladraron en su memoria de un modo tal que hizo que la soltara como si se hubiese quemado.

- ¿Ya me recuerdas?- se refregó la muñeca con lentitud.

El joven no respondió siguió viéndola con terror. Su mascara de arrogancia y presunción se quebró para dar lugar a la apariencia de un adolescente tímido y desconcertado. Retrocedió unos pasos como si se hallara frente a una verdad cruda y difícil de enfrentar. Y conociéndolo así era.

La sonrisa de ella se volvió más ancha, más mordaz. Inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia burlona y se volvió para entrar al salón. Su figura balanceándose sensualmente a cada paso.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Tenía que dar un discurso, y lo hizo; pero realmente no podía decir que había puesto entera atención a las palabras que salían de su boca. Lo recitó de memoria como un autómata, pues su atención estaba centrada otra vez en la mujer pelirroja ubicada a la derecha del auditorio.

Sus enigmáticos ojos verdes nunca se apartaron de su persona en lo que duró la conferencia. Se mantuvo seria observándolo, al igual que él lo hacía con ella.

Después de tantos años de silencio volvían a encontrarse del modo más extraño que pudiera haber imaginado. Él la había olvidado, había olvidado todo lo que pudiera ligarlo o referirlo a ella; su vida de antaño, sus amigos, sus recuerdos. Y realmente ahora no recordaba cual fue el motivo que lo llevara a tomar tal decisión. Pero ahí estaba otra vez.

Y cuando la charla finalmente acabó, descendió del estrado buscándola con la mirada como antes lo hiciera, y la encontró. Alta, delgada, ubicada en un extremo del salón como una elegante estatua. Metió las manos en los bolsillos a medida que se le acercaba, rechazando a un hombre que solícito se acercó a ofrecerle una copa de _champagne_, no le importaba nada a su alrededor, atento a ella como cuando un cazador distingue a su indefensa presa.

La joven se giró en el último momento y lo miró. Ya no había rastros de sarcasmo o fastidio en las líneas simples de su rostro. En curioso contraste parecía frágil y vulnerable. Levantó una mano a modo de defensa y murmuró en voz alta y clara.

- No quiero ser otra en tu larga lista de conquistas-

Él pareció sorprendido antes ese comentario. Luego sonrió lentamente, en un gesto franco y natural, libre de malicia.

- Tampoco lo quiero- se detuvo ante ella y se mordió el labio con suavidad -¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo?-

Los ojos verdes se alzaron con cierta furia ante el descaro, pero al notar el gesto contrito del apuesto joven cambió de actitud, asintiendo con expresión diplomática y complacida. Sus rosados labios ensayaron una suave sonrisa y le extendió la mano, la cual tomó con gentileza.

- Soy Ash Ketchum, es un placer conocerla señorita Waterflower…-

Ella soltó una leve risita -Se supone que no sabes mi nombre-

- Es más fácil así ¿no crees?- tomó la mano femenina y la enlazó a su brazo -¿Le importaría que yo fuera su acompañante en el resto de la noche?-

- Supongo que no- lo miró de soslayo esta vez algo más seria -Si realmente es lo que quieres-

- Lo quiero- sostuvo sus ojos notando cuan profundos eran.

- Yo no soy una especie de premio Ash…- le recordó en un susurro -No quiero ser un objeto decorativo que…-

- Lo sé- asintió nuevamente, y agregó en un susurro -Eres la idónea para mí…-

Rompieron a caminar dirigiéndose al balcón donde se habían encontrado antes. Estaba vacío, y la quietud que lo rodeaba se extendía por el oscuro paisaje de allá abajo creando una atmósfera secreta e íntima.

- Cuéntame algo de tu vida- pidió ella cuando se detuvieron.

- No hay nada importante que contar… pues aún no he comenzado a vivirla…- murmuró y se puso frente a ella deslizando los dedos por los mechones anaranjados que caían en desorden sobre su mejilla.

Ella lo miró alarmada, desligándose de él -Ash…- le reprochó retrocediendo -Creí haberte dejado en claro que no soy de esas…-

El joven se mordió el labio y bajó la mano -Sé que no lo eres Mist… perdóname…- observó la punta de los zapatos de ella y nuevamente le parecieron tan finos y sensuales como cuando los hubo visto la primera vez -¿Puedes confiar en mí?-

Los sonidos de la noche se oyeron nítidamente conforme la pausa se alargaba y él se sentía morir.

- Si…- respondió tras alzar su verde mirada y centrarla en él.

Volvió a extender la mano hacia su rostro y al no haber negativa, tocó la mejilla femenina en una suave caricia. Los ojos verdes lucían tan claros y vulnerables…

- Necesito una nueva oportunidad, Misty…- susurró con apenas un hilo de voz -¿Me la darás?-

Los labios de ella se trasladaron a la mano que rozaba su cara, con íntima ternura le besó los dedos.

- Te la daré Ash…-

'_Es increíble como, a pesar del tiempo, podemos complementarnos tanto. Eres la ideal, la única acorde a mí. Mi ayuda idónea…'_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Magnetismo, © Sumi Chan. 28 de julio de2007. Re bautizado 'Idónea' en abril de 2012._

_Bueno… perdón por la tardanza! Infierno quedará para otra vez… no sé cuando volveré, realmente estoy muyyyy ocupada y tuve este tiempito para subir esto que estaba aquí hace mucho y lo modifiqué y helo aquí._

_Cuidense!_


	10. Jabón

…

_**J**abón_

…

Corría un día caluroso en pleno mes de junio. El sol brillaba con una fuerza atronadora en lo alto de un inmenso cielo azul despejado. Ni una nube cruzaba el firmamento como para decir que una ligera tormenta fuera el alivio que el clima necesitaba. Vaticinaba ser el comienzo de un verano arrasador y sin respiro, una temporada de fuego y calor.

Ash Ketchum, un joven que había cruzado la barrera de los veinte años hacía poco, controló el aire acondicionado instalado en el living de su casa en Pallet Town, y lo colocó en una temperatura por debajo de los parámetros normales. No sabía si era él, o era el clima, pero francamente se sentía irritado, acalorado e inquieto.

Quizás se debía a la sensación extraña que le había empezado a atacar semanas atrás, y que coincidía con la llegada de sus amigos, quienes estaban de visita en su casa luego de un largo período de ausencia, y más precisamente con la presencia de cierta muchacha pelirroja. La extraña sensación le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, sus manos le sudaban y todo él se sentía nervioso, irritado, y hasta por momentos como si tuviera fiebre. Brock le había comentado, entre risas no muy discretas, que quizás se debía a alguna alergia propia de la nueva estación del año. Y él ingenuamente le había creído.

Volvió a controlar el aire acondicionado, y se preguntó con mal humor porque el ambiente no estaba más frío, considerando que lo había colocado en una temperatura no mayor a los dieciséis grados. Sin embargo se sentía más incómodo y abochornado que antes.

Quizás debió haber salido con Brock y los demás cuando decidieron caminar hacia la granja Oak, para visitar más precisamente a Gary. Ash había decidido quedarse sin brindar una razón aparente. Extraño era el hecho de que se había empezado a sentir malhumorado justo cuando el grupo por entero salió de esa puerta rumbo a la casa de su amigo, dejándole a solas.

Desechando todos esos pensamientos, se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que estaba echado, y se encaminó a la cocina. Abrió la heladera y retiró una botella de vidrio repleta de agua, se bebió de un saque todo el contenido, y colocó la botella ahora vacía en el borde de la mesa. No podía decir que su reciente sed había sido saciada, pero el ardoroso malestar general parecía haberse aplacado un poco. Volvió al sillón donde estaba viendo la hora en el reloj de pared; pasaba de media tarde, y el cielo azul no brindaba respiro alguno.

Surfeó por los canales de televisión por otro largo rato notando que su humor empeoraba en vez de mejorar, así que apagó el televisor y decidió hacer lo que en un primer momento debió haber hecho; no ir a buscar a sus amigos, ni investigar un poco más sobre su afiebrado comportamiento. Decidió darse un baño. Un baño frío y revitalizante. Su madre decía que el agua lavaba todas las culpas… no sabía a que se refería con eso, pero esperaba que sirviera para lavar su malestar general.

Con eso en mente se dirigió a su habitación por una nueva muda de ropa limpia, esquivó el equipaje de sus amigos que yacía en el suelo, ojeando con curiosidad el bolso pequeño que pertenecía a cierta temperamental joven mujer. Extraño, en su habitación no había _split_ pero allí no hacía tanto calor, o al menos él no sentía tanto calor.

Entró al baño, dejando la muda limpia a un lado, y abrió la llave de la ducha para que el agua corriera. Se deshizo de su ropa con practicidad y se metió bajo la lluvia artificial.

Y esa era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. El agua fría refrescó su entorpecida mente, relajó los espasmos inconscientes de sus músculos, y trajo un alivio radical a las cosquillas en su estomago. Tomó el champú de frutas y esparció una generosa cantidad en su cabello masajeándolo con energía hasta que produjo abundante espuma perfumada. A continuación mientras seguía masajeando el cabello con una mano, manoteó con la restante el pan de jabón que prolijamente solía estar ubicado al costado, junto a los demás elementos de higiene y… su mano tocó el aire. Movió su mano otra vez pero solo había vacío, y en lugar del jabón había varios envases de plástico, de sus amigos o de su madre generalmente, los cuales tiró con torpeza desparramándolos sonoramente en el piso. Se refregó la espuma de los ojos, y abrió uno, aproximándose al estante ubicado junto a la tina donde siempre estaban las cosas de higiene, pero no. El jabón no estaba ahí.

Volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua mientras la espuma del champú se multiplicaba y se disolvía sobre su cuerpo. Podría usar ese líquido a modo de jabón… pero no era lo mismo, y tampoco era buena idea; el champú tendía a exagerar la espuma y se llenaría de eternas burbujas. También podría bañarse prescindiendo de la famosa pastilla, pero sería como si nunca se hubiera bañado… Soltó un bufido mientras cerraba la llave de agua, el cabello le chorreaba de líquido, espuma y restos de champú, mientras con los ojos cerrados manoteaba una toalla y la anudaba a ciegas a su cintura. Salió de la tina y consideró gritar a su querida madre para que le alcanzara el jabón y así evitarle salir en busca de uno. Pero su madre no estaba, tuvo que recordar, había salido con el resto de sus amigos.

Así que estaba solo en la casa en una tórrida tarde de verano en pleno mes de junio.

Soltando una maldición entre dientes, abrió la puerta del baño, y se abrió camino entre las habitaciones dejando huellas húmedas tras sus pasos, hasta que encontró el gabinete de la señora Deliah donde usualmente guardaba los elementos de aseo. Sus ojos ardían por la espuma y su cuerpo y cabello chorreaban en el suelo, el aire cálido de la casa se condensaba en un vaho extraño que le hizo dar escalofríos cuando se agachó ante el mueble pequeño.

- Aquí estás…- murmuró cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los envases de acondicionador, cremas y papel sanitario hasta dar con la forma redonda de una pastilla de jabón.

Pero algo extraño sucedió cuando tuvo el faltante en sus manos. Una pequeña exclamación de asombro se oyó detrás suyo en el preciso instante en que se levantaba de la incómoda posición que mantenía, se giraba con sorpresa justo cuando el nudo que mantenía atada la toalla a su cadera decidía soltarse y caer en cámara lenta al suelo. Frente al espantado rostro de Misty…

… quien miró a su amigo con sorpresa antes de cubrirse los ojos, dar media vuelta con el rostro ferozmente sonrojado, y gritar miles de acusaciones graciosas dirigidas al joven dueño de casa.

Ash no se sentía incómodo en absoluto. Rió para si en tanto se agachaba a recoger la toalla y ponerla en su lugar. Miró a su amiga quien le daba una bonita visión de su espalda baja, y miró la pastilla en su mano. Curiosamente ya _no _se sentía abochornado, ni afiebrado, ni incómodo.

- Lo siento Misty, ignoraba que estabas aquí…-

La muchacha soltó un bufido, él pudo decir que aún estaba cubriéndose los ojos -Vine a ver si necesitabas algo…- respondió ella con obvio bochorno.

Él volvió a reír con ganas. Volvió a mirar la pastilla de jabón en su mano -En realidad ya no necesito nada- pasó junto a la joven quien continuaba tapándose los ojos con las mejillas furiosamente encendidas y volvió a dirigirse al baño.

De algún modo presentía que sus días de mal humor habían acabado, y que la extraña sensación febril había sido traspasada a otra persona. A cierta pelirroja hermosa de mejillas sonrojadas, que seguía balbuceando incoherencias en algún lugar de su casa. Y a quien esa noche, y en las sucesivas, le sería imposible dormir.

Él solo rió. Estaba realmente muy aliviado.

…

_Nota!_

_Hola a los pocos fieles y escogidos que aún leen este ABC!. _

_Bueno la verdad esta NO era la idea que tenía para esta letra, la palabra original era **Justicia **pero la inspiración no me acompañó para hacerla. Hoy cuando venía de mi trabajo y veía la lluvia caer a través de la ventana del bus, y pensaba que quería escribir algo cortito, carente de cursileria y fresco, se me ocurrió esto; y ahí nació **Jabón**. Una idea trillada, cliché y muy usada en telenovelas :P que ¡increíblemente la escribí en menos de dos horas!_

_La próxima palabra será **Kiwi **si todo sale bien, aunque primero deseo actualizar Juego de Poder._

_Gracias a mis fieles lectores! Y a quienes agregaron este fic a sus favoritos ¡Gracias! A veces creo que abuso demasiado de su cariño._

_Bueno ya saben donde encontrarme! Los adoro ^^_

_Sumi Chan_

_Pd-_

_Dedico este fic a AngelLarc a quien le debo su regalo de cumples u.u (Bel sorry!) y a Maureen, mi amiga genialosa quien escribe ese maravilloso fic llamado 'Confesiones de una romántica desesperada' (Si no lo han leído vayan YA a leerlo) Os adoro niñas!_


End file.
